Hunter's Requiem
by elven prophecy
Summary: I wrote this story for AO3 Tiger lilly13. She inspired me to write my own version of Wolf. I took MY favourite Predator, Wolf, and took him out of that god-awful, dark movie Alien vs Predator: Requiem and gave him a Yautja name, with his own story too lol Enjoy! Comments are love! Comments are life!
1. Chapter 1

1

He was old already by his race's standard, well into his seventh hundredth year. Everything he had ever hunted, he had killed. He was a veteran, an Elite. He could have been an Arbitrator if he so chose, he did not. Not many made it to his rank and those that did, generated nothing but respect and honour. He had the scars to prove this, the left side of his face a testament to his hard earned rank. The left mandible was broken, missing the top tusk. A kiande amedha warrior had bitten it off centuries ago, its blood had also caused the heavy acidic scarring on his flared cranium when he had killed it. The warrior had taken the sight in his left eye with its acid. blood. A battle Setg'in-yu'san or Set, had never forgotten.

He was larger than most males, at close to eight feet tall, his colouring a mix of dark green, green and yellow a perfect blend of camouflage for the jungles he enjoyed hunting in. Despite his injury, Set could hold his own. The trophies he had amassed over his long life that lined the walls of his home and his ship attested to this. Most were of the kiande amedha, the various stages of growth including three queens. He specialized in eradicating the beasts when infestations broke out. His weapons were resistant to the acid, as was most of his armour.

His wrist guard beeped, startling him out of his thoughts. His claw rubbed along the keys. A distress signal. His mandibles clicked. It was Lax, the only living son of his mei-jadhi, his sister, she had passed long ago to hunt with Cetanu, the black Hunter. All that remained of her were three of her pups, Lax was the only male. They had hunted together many times since he'd succeeded in his chiva, his trial.

Lax's ship had crashed to Earth, the ship had been carrying kiande amedha hatchlings. One of their hunters had carried one aboard in death, and it had come from his chest. A hybrid. An Abomination.

There was no hesitation from Set. He stood from the massive chair he had been lounging in, his home overlooking the capitol, and began gathering his equipment. His heavy armour was strapped to his body. Heavy boots, greaves, legplates, and his metal loincloth. He strapped the heavy armour to his back, strapped his pack with the energy for his sivk'va-tai, his plasmacaster and then decided he would wear two, one on each shoulder. This was a new prey item, and it was half Yautja. He took no chances for this was going to be a clean up as much as a hunt. He strapped his whip to his belt, buckled the chest strap and his shoulder guard. He took everything he could carry that would ease his hunt and would not impede him. His mask was the one that he had crafted himself, the runes on it symbols of his honour.

A few more presses of keys had his ship started and ready to go. He did not hesitate as his long-legged stride took him through the halls of his palace and directly to the docking bay, the doors of his ship sliding open at his presence. He made for the control room. He pushed some buttons and set a course for Earth. It would not take long for his ship to travel. He would make the month journey in just a couple of days, his ship was equipped with the ability to bend space, and travel from one point to another by jumping across like it was nothing.

He uploaded the distress signal from his wrist guard to the computer on his ship and sat back in the pilot's chair, the controls in hand. Leaving the atmosphere of Yautja Prime would be the hardest part of this journey, and had to be done manually. The many asteroids that guarded their planet had to be navigated through for they were known to be haphazard and difficult.

It took a couple of hours but when he was finally cleared of the asteroid field, he touched a couple more keys, programmed his ship for the jump through space, and left the chair. It was Time for him to train. The kehrite, training dojo, in his ship was stocked with all sorts of weapons, new and old. The targets and robots that he fought against were programmed to rebuild themselves so they were always ready for him when he needed them. And he needed them. He did not want to think of Lax, or that he would find him dead if he did find him. There was a fire in Lax's eyes that reminded him of his mei-jadhi and how she had looked before going on the rare hunts with him. He had been close to his sibling, even if it was uncommon for it to be so for females rarely took part in the hunt, preferring to spar and raise pups.

The robots came to life as he grabbed his ki'cti-pa, his combistick, and extended it to full length. It would take a day, two at most to get to where Lax's ship had crashed. He had to clear his mind, his grief, and focus on the prey, focus on the hunt. If Lax had died, it would have been an honourable death. Lax was a lot like him, younger and still impulsive for a blooded warrior, but he would not have fled from the prey.

He twirled his faithful ki'cti-pa just as the automatons started attacking him, programmed to kill him, not wound. The small skulls attached to his spear, similar to those around his neck, clicked together with familiar noises that soothed his worried mind. He could retreat behind his skill and single-minded focus. There would be plenty of time to mourn Lax after the hunt, after he had secured the infestation.

He wasn't out of breath, nor was he overheated, Yautja couldn't sweat like most life forms. Their body netting kept them at the perfect ambient temperature no matter where they went, whether cold or heat. The machinery lay in ruins around him, he clicked his mandibles absentmindedly, his head lowered and bowed when his ship started alerting him that he was approaching the atmosphere of the blue planet. He needed to guide the ship now.

Set left the kehrite and returned to the control room. He grabbed the controls and switched from autopilot to manual with a few quick button presses. He activated the vessel's cloaking device and shield, preventing the oomans from detecting his entry, and let himself be guided by the distress signal. Lax was close now.

He trilled in worry subconsciously, a high pitched noise, and stopped himself as he realized what he'd done. His grip tightened on the sticks and he dived towards the large landmass that was half the size of the other continent. A large mountain range came into view and his mask told him he was landing somewhere in the Americas, not a usual hunting ground for it was cooler here. His body netting adjusted accordingly as he descended, the sensors outside his ship alerting his mask to the temperatures in this area.

The Yautja landed his ship about a kilometre away from the wreckage and cloaked both himself and his vessel. He touched the computer on his wrist guard and with a couple pushes, his ship took off to await further instructions. It would hover in the stratosphere, out of reach of potential kiande amedha hatchlings, and out of reach of curious oomans, but would descend at a touch of a button combination from him.

Set took off running. At full speed the Yautja could run down most any animal on earth for they were faster than any two-legged or four-legged creature, it was expected of them. This is why they constantly trained. They could maintain a top speed for hours for they had an abundance of stamina. Two hearts pumped their nourishing blood throughout their muscles, allowing for more freedom.

It took Set about a couple minutes to get to the crash site. He trilled disheartenedly as he found the blasted out ship. He found dead hatchlings, and without even looking killed a couple more that jumped at him with his left plasmacaster. He moved debris until he found what he was looking for. The body of Lax.

A high pitched noise came from his chest, his mandibles clicking in grief as he crouched by the corpse. Lax's wrist guard was still open, still sending the distress call and it was splattered with green blood. Lax's blood. He closed it and ran a hand over Lax's mask, stopping over the rune etched in his mask, the mark of his family. His head lowered and he released a heavy breath as he closed his eyes behind. He remained still and quiet for a long moment, grieving Lax and the others.

He wanted to bring him home to give him an honoured burial but he knew he could not do this. Lax could have been infected, he could not take the risk. Instead, he returned to the ship and examined the computer. Set uploaded what he could from the wreckage onto his mask and listened to what it had recorded. He also accessed the cargo log, he had to know how many hatchlings had been carried, how many potential kiande amedha could be running around, and how many of those were Abominations.

Fifteen. He shrugged his shoulders, sending his dreads flying as he growled low in his throat. Fifteen was a paltry number, and none were Queens. He could kill easily twice that number. He moves to the control room of the scout ship and activates the self destruct mechanism. It takes five minutes for the bomb to go off, he has plenty of time to destroy the hatchlings on a molecular level in the event that they somehow survive the plasma blast. The oomans had no business knowing anything about the kiande amedha. They weren't advanced enough to understand what the deadly creatures were capable of.

At his belt, a blue vial contains a solution that with only the smallest of contact, would dissolve the entire body twice the size of a Yautja. He moves quickly, making sure every hatchling has been doused in the formula. He takes off running at top speed as soon as he's finished. He needs to be out of the blast zone, five kilometers minimum.

Set does not look back. The bomb will be thorough in its destruction. Nothing will remain. Not of the ship and not of Lax. His mandibles tightened against his mouth and his fists clenched as he doubled his pace. Focus on the hunt, kill the Abomination, grieve after.

Distractions would cause him to falter. Lax was now a distraction. There as nothing else he could do for the hunter. Lax hunted with Cetanu now, and if Set was not careful, he'd be joining him. He needed to keep his wits about him and focus on killing the Abomination and eradicating the kiande amedha.

This was why Lax had called him. Set excelled at hunting the kiande amedha, in all forms, all stages. He would control this infestation, and he would kill all those that sighted him. This hunt, afterall, was not just a hunt. It was genocide.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Dr. Sara Evans walked through the halls of Colorado State University, heading for the department of Anthropology. She had the distinct honour of being one of the few beings in the world that had indirect knowledge of extraterrestrial activities (she just didn't know it yet).

She'd been contacted by the Yutani company last week, they were offering her a job with their dangerous species unit. She had agreed immediately, the Yutani company was notoriously difficult to get in to, and the benefits and perks outweighed every disadvantage. Not to mention she would finally get the funding to be able to start that dig in Central America that she had been trying to fund for years with no success.

She stopped by her office, two doors in and began collecting her things, putting everything into a large cardboard box that had been generously supplied by the school. She'd been at the University for five years, a lot of memories and a lot of blood, sweat, and tears had gone into this place.

It took her less than twenty minutes to gather her equipment, her research papers and finally her sketchbooks, the top one opened to a drawing of an unusual skull (it was of a Yautja, but she had no way of knowing this) she'd done a while back. Sara bit on her lower lip thoughtfully as she thought of the fossilized skull she'd found last year and closed the sketchbook. It had been confiscated from her immediately after she'd brought it to the university and she had never been able to locate where it had been placed nor figure out what creature it had belonged to. She was sure it was a new species and she had felt robbed of her discovery (she would have somehow incorporated her father's name, Wolfgang in the naming of it).

She frowned to herself at the random thought and grabbed her box in her arms. Sara was about to leave when a shadow fell over her. Her green eyes raised and she found herself staring into the gentle brown eyes of Professor Andreas Koska, the bug expert on campus, head of the Department of Entomology. She smiled at him warmly, she had always liked his shy and reserved manner.

"I heard you were leaving today," his Greek accent was more pronounced than usual, and he fidgeted with his fingers. He was a man of average height, with wide shoulders and a straight back. Midnight, thick black hair curled over his ears and forehead just this side of too long. His olive complexion stood out against his white lab coat. He was young for his position, mid to late thirties she'd guessed (she was just turning thirty in the next couple weeks, the dreaded 3-0). All around a very good looking man, and he didn't know it either.

She nodded. "I am," she hefted her box in her arms, "I took the job with Yutani."

Her smile widened at his surprise look. "Yutani Corporation?" he almost babled.

She nodded again and giggled excitedly, "The very one!"

He let out a breath and smiled back at her, genuinely happy for her. "Syncharitíria!" he whispered and then blushed as he corrected himself immediately, "Congratulations!" he repeated, looking downwards.

"What did you say?" she asked, hefting her box.

"It means congratulations," he looked at the ground and put his hands in his pockets, "It was rude of me to—"

"Oh no! Not at all! Your language is beautiful!" She felt herself blush as she cut him off and then stumbled over her words, "I love hearing it!"

That surprised him. His head raised and he looked like a fish out of water for a whole minute. Her arms were starting to get tired so she hefted her box and looked at Andreas apologetically. "I have to go…"

He cleared his throat and nodded. He blushed a bright red when he realized he stood in the doorway, preventing her from leaving. He jumped out of the way like a cat, his hands still in his pockets, his shoulders hunched.

"Sara!" he called after her retreating back as she passed by him. She paused and turned to glance over her shoulder at him. "Could I...I mean, could we…" he cleared his throat again, his accent turning his words almost into music, "Would you like to get together sometimes and…" he laughed nervously, "Maybe look at some scarab fossils…" he finished lamely, she chuckled as he visibly winced and turned even redder, his eyes closing. She decided to help him along.

"I would like that very much," she said happily. His head snapped up and he smiled at her and grabbed his cell phone from his lab coat.

"Your number?" he beamed at her, his face giving away how happy he truly was. He was looking at her expectantly and she gave him her number without hesitation. Maybe this moving to Yutani was not going to be so bad…

She did not linger afterwards, she handed in her badge in the main office on her way out. Sara touched fingers with Jennifer the secretary in the lobby (she'd really miss her), she had liked hearing the sordid (more like explicit) and dramatic life of the twenty-something young woman with her forty-something hispanic husband. Sara had never heard such highs and lows, and yet the woman was utterly in love with her Mariachi as she called him.

The parking lot was almost empty when she got to her car, a little standard Honda from the seventies. She had learned early that ninety percent of car thieves had no clue how to drive a stick shift. She had made it a point to only buy standard, since that first incident in New York where she'd had her automatic car stolen, Sara had learned. She had yet to lose her Honda.

She stuck the box in the trunk and slid into the driver's seat. She took the long way home, driving through the scenic route with the Rockies at her back. Sara flicked the music of her stereo on, hating that she had to roll the knob. She considered pulling over just to find a good station, the sun was just setting after all, when something lime green splattered across her windshield with a thud. She squeaked and almost lost control of her car (she managed to pull over but just barely, her back end skidded to a stop on the shoulder of the road).

Sara's hands were clutching the steering wheel tightly as her green eyes focused on the green slime on the windshield. (Jesus… was it...glowing? What the…?) Had she hit the mother of all bugs? A firefly? Thinking of insects had her thinking of Andreas. She smiled to herself, a coy smile and then frowned as she realized she would have to wipe that mess off if she was driving home…

Her thoughts trailed off as she actually looked at the size of the splatter. It was bigger than her hand... A giant radioactive bug? Was that even a thing in Colorado? How close to Nevada was Colorado anyways? She was doing mental calculations in her head of how close the nearest Nuclear power plant was when her car jolted violently, as though she got hit by another car.

She screamed, the glowing guts completely forgotten as her car rocked violently once and then settled.

"Holy fucking shit!" she blushed as the curse words left her mouth, she didn't normally swear, but this warranted it.

She opened her door and hurried outside to see who had hit her. There was a good sized dent on her quarter panel, and that was saying a lot considering her old car was made of steel and not fiberglass like the newer models. This was going to cost a fortune if her insurance didn't cover it.

Her eyes moved to the road, and then behind her, looking for the other vehicle. Seeing nothing except her own skid marks, she frowned in confusion. Had she hit a deer or something? Green eyes searched for signs of blood on the road, instead they alighted on a trail of glowing green slime.

Her frown deepened as she slowly approached it. It really was glowing… a fluorescent green… in a line. She followed the trail with her eyes. Her first thoughts, radioactive wastes and she almost panicked but then the trail veered off the road, towards the back of her car. What…

Sara held her breath as she walked towards the back of her car. There was a handprint on the rear windshield that had _definitely _not been there earlier. Her heart thundered in her head as she focused on the green handprint. Sweet Jesus… That wasn't right… the print was massive… she doubted basketball players had handprints that big…

There was a clicking sound off to her left that sounded insect-like, she would have ignored it had it not suddenly occurred to her that she had never heard that kind of noise before.

Her eyes wandered around until she found the source. She gasped and didn't have time to scream as the rear windshield was smashed by a glowing green, see through, giant monster.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Set had kicked her car in a bout of anger. He'd managed to kill the Abomination, along with the _thirty _rather than _fifteen _kiande amedha in the village of oomans. There had been no Queen and no miscalculations either, the Abomination could lay eggs _directly _inside the host. Without the need of a queen. This was information that needed to be brought back to Yautja Prime.

He had been about to make a trophy of the skull when his helmet started warning him and beeping frantically. There had been no time to do anything save take the severed head and run. The oomans were going to drop a bomb in the middle of town. They had no way of knowing he had dealt with the kiande amedha outbreak, none had survived, and he'd destroyed all their bodies with the blue solution.

He dropped from the hospital roof onto a large vehicle, the glass and metal exploding outward with his half ton weight; Yautjas were incredibly dense with muscles. He had run, the wound in his chest caused by the Abomination leaving a trail behind him. He did not look back and worked to get as far away from the ooman village as he could wounded as he was.

Radiation did not bother him, his mask filtered any atmosphere, any condition, any temperature. His hide was made thick, with resilient, overlapping, miniature scales that perfectly blended together. It was resilient to some of the worst conditions, his netting a boon that enhanced his natural defenses, and provided the constant perfect temperature. He'd activated his cloaking device, and there was no stopping him as he gained speed. That was until an oncoming vehicle had swerved a little into the lane he had been running in and hit his thigh with their mirror. The object had cut into the muscle of his leg, and had stopped him almost dead in his tracks.

He'd barely managed to stop himself from roaring at the vehicle. Instead he'd kick the side of the car with his other leg, _hard _. It danced in place and a high pitched feminine scream had thrilled through his ears from within the steel compartment.

The door opened just as he walked around the back of the car, his thigh bleeding, leading a fresh trail of fluorescent green blood. He leaned a bloody hand against the rear windshield and just happened to glance down at the box inside. A book had opened in all the jostling and his mask enlarged the drawing of a Yautja skull. _That _surprised him, on a level Set did not like. The ooman female had a drawing of a Yautja skull. This was forbidden knowledge, against the laws of his people. He remained motionless as he stared at the drawing, his head tilted downward. He dropped his hand from the glass and raised his head to look up at the heat signature of the ooman walking towards the back of the car. Her warm blood shooting out to feed the muscles of her limbs, answering the primal call of the flight or fight instinct. He could smell her fear.

Set was statue still as she peered at the rear windshield, coming close to where he stood motionless. His fist clenched, and he broke the glass with one quick punch just as she realized he was there. He grabbed the book and then, he grabbed the woman. He threw her over his shoulder, not thinking about her comfort, there was still a bomb to outrun. Her head bounced off his sivk'va-ta, his shoulder canon, and her scream cut short as the air was knocked from her lungs. He took off running again.

Not a sound was made as he finally reached a very good distance (He'd gotten far enough that he called his ship with a few button presses. He locked the vessel to track his wrist guard and resumed his mad sprint. His mask was screaming in his ear, the bomb was going to land any moment, he had to get further…

His ship arrived, the latch already open. He didn't slow his speed as he dived into the airlock. He skidded to a stop, the ooman grunted painfully as he jerked and slammed his hand against a panel near the airlock. He was watching as the doors closed, the bright blast of the bomb and the mushroom cloud forming in the distance. He barely made it out alive, and with this bomb, the oomans had dealt with the bodies of the kiande amedha that he could have potentially missed and the Abomination. Nothing would survive this blast of radiation, and the area would be poisoned for a long time afterwards. His glowing blood, if it was found, would have long disintegrated and would be attributed to the fallout.

The door had closed before the soundwave reached them. He was already running his claw along the keys of his wrist guard as his ship ascended quickly into the sky. He dropped the ooman onto the ground unceremoniously, and turned on his heels towards his control room. Set didn't give the female a second thought as he bent over the control panel and clicked a few buttons, setting a course for up, close to the edge of space. He tossed her book on the second pilot seat and turned to enter his trophy room that was just off to the left of his control room. He unlatched the severed head of the Abomination and dropped it on a large slab of white marble. He would clean the skull after he dealt with the ooman.

She had questions to answer. He grabbed her book on the way back towards the female. The ooman was still on the ground, both her arms were up and her hands were covering her face. He dropped to a crouching position about five feet away from her and tilted his head to the side curiously, his dreads sliding off his shoulder with the movement.

His mandibles clicked and his mask told him that she was healthy with no disease, and very much conscious. He switched the views on his helmet so that he could see in colour, not needing the infrared anymore as he was no longer hunting.

She eventually lowered her hands and he heard the frantic beating of her heart as she focused on the ceiling of his vessel. Her eyes were wide, and her scent filled the air with the tangy smell of her fear. He didn't move, not even when she finally turned her head in his direction and saw him crouched there, unmoving and silent. She half-gasped half-screamed, sat up and with her legs propelling her, dragged herself backwards until her back hit a wall.

"Holy shit!" Her voice was high pitched as she stared at him in absolute shock and terror. He did not move other then to tilt his head to the side. He let her look at him with wild eyes, looking back at her through his mask.

His tusks clicked a couple of times before he opened the book to the Yautja skull drawing and placed it on the ground in front of him. Her eyes, still wide, followed his movement. He nodded towards the book, and returned to looking at her.

She didn't move, nor did she look at the drawing book he had placed on the ground at his feet. He waited a moment before he accessed the memory of his mask with all the ooman phrases he had copied over the centuries. He had enough words and phrases that he could communicate without having to speak the language.

"What is that?!" A male ooman's voice screamed from his mask, obviously panicked. He tilted his head as the woman whimpered at him, her fear increasing, "Tell me." A female's voice cooed now.

Set kept still as the ooman swallowed. It must have dawned on her that he was waiting for her to speak for she opened her mouth. "W-who are you?" Her eyes looked about his ship nervously, "W-where am I…?"

He was the one asking the questions, she needed to be reminded of her position. The claws in his wrist guard extended to a foot without him moving, the sound of the metal echoing ominously in the silent room. She reacted exactly as he expected. Her eyes were immediately filled with tears, and her heart accelerated even more as she stared at the sharp blades. Another pathetic whimper escaped her lips and she pushed back against the wall even more.

"Tell me. Tell me." The recording of the female cooed again, and again.

"Tell you what?!" She shrieked at him, finally answering him directly.

"What is that?!" He used the same panicked recording from before. The tears rolled down her face and she looked like she was on the verge of sobbing uncontrollably.

"W-what is w-what?" She whined, looking at him fearfully, her voice breaking up in her panic.

He tapped his claws to the book on the ground, his blade retracting. It was as if her eyes were seeing it for the first time. Her forehead creased and she glanced up at him nervously, her eyes shifting from the book to him then to his gauntlet. She whimpered, and he understood immediately that she could not see the drawing without coming closer to him.

Set did not move a muscle, he let the recordings do the talking for him. "Stay calm!" The whisper was harsh, urgent and feminine from his mask, "Stay calm! Stay calm!"

The woman's green eyes shifted to him and widened. Her heart was thundering in his ears, and yet she pushed herself from the wall and crept towards him. She was still whimpering, and avoided looking at the eyeshields of his mask as she came closer. He waited until she examined the drawing for a few seconds before he replayed his original question, "What is that?!"

"That's…" she frowned as she stared at the drawing of the Yautja skull, "...a drawing I did…" her voice trailed off, her confusion obvious.

"Whaur is th' damn hin'?!"


	4. Chapter 4

4

It was dawning on Sara torturously slow that the creature that had forcibly taken her was an alien. _A fucking alien _. _A _fucking _big _fucking _alien _! She hadn't seen what it was properly at her car at all. It was like looking at swirling colours, fluorescent green mostly, but when it had picked her up, and her head had bounced on the thing sticking out of its shoulder, she realized it wasn't a dream.

Her vision had turned white, and pain had exploded in her skull. Sara was about to scream when the monster took off running and all the air in her body had been forcefully expelled. The thing sticking out of its shoulder was digging into her side painfully while she bounced on its shoulder like a ragdoll (oh God the pain…).

The sheer speed of the monster was shock inducing. Sure, it was dark with the sun having set, but it was still leaving a trail of green and she could see how quickly that was falling behind when she could focus. _Jesus it was fast… _

There was nothing on two legs on this planet that could move this fast. This was a fucking alien. And just as she was coming to terms with that possibility, it stopped running (oh thank God) and she heard faint clicking before it started running again (Oh no). She was going to puke any moment now, this constant bouncing would see to it.

A flying ship had appeared out of nowhere (oh please no…), silent, very unlike alien vessels from movies she had watched and she knew without a doubt she was being abducted. This didn't happen to rational, smart people... She couldn't scream as the monster jumped into the vessel. Her eyes clenched closed, and she tasted bile in her mouth.

Sara made no sound as the alien dropped her from its shoulder like she was nothing. She fell seven feet onto a metal floor that was smooth and definitely foreign. She rolled onto her back and raised her hands to her face. The alien left her without so much as a glance, obviously thinking her not a threat at all, and she probably wasn't all things considered. All she had with her was a short pencil in her pocket...

She swallowed back the bile in her throat and concentrated on her breathing. Her stomach was on fire, her head was pounding. Her fingers touched at the forming goose egg that was slowly emerging just over her hairline. She wasn't going to need a doctor. A hysterical giggle escaped her mouth, she probably wasn't going to live through this, a doctor wasn't going to help her.

Sara licked her lips and stared at the ceiling, her arms slowly lowering. She was still alive for now. Her eyes started roaming as she took in her very foreign surroundings, that was until her eyes landed on the massive creature crouched not even five feet from her, its metal helmet tilted, it was covered with the green slime. She panicked and tried to drag herself as far away possible until her back hit a wall.

"Holy shit!" She hadn't been able to prevent the expletive from bursting from her lips, her mother would box her ears if she could hear her. The alien didn't move, somehow its lack of motion making it even creepier. It barely moved, and when it did, Sara was focused on its claws (Holy fuck those looked sharp). It tapped something on the ground that she couldn't see.

A man's voice came from his direction screaming a question that made her jump out of her skin. The fear in the obviously human voice was unmistakable and she couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her mouth. She was going to go into cardiac arrest at any moment now, she could feel it.

A female voice cooed and she froze. She frowned and forced her eyes to look at the monster. There was an air of expectancy about him, as if he was waiting for her to say something. "W-who are you?" She licked her lips and glanced about nervously, "W-where am I…?" She trailed off when a blade the length of her forearm appeared out of his gauntlet on his wrist. Jesus Christ! Her heart was trying to leave her chest and tears rolled down her cheeks unchecked.

She was going to die. She pushed herself back against the wall, trying to blend in perfectly with her surroundings. She whimpered pathetically, thinking about her family, her friends, Andreas… she never got to say goodbye to any of them.

And then the creature cooed at her again with that feminine voice. It still hadn't moved, and she knew it was staring at her. Her control snapped and she shrieked at it. "Tell you what?!"

Her eyes almost bulged out of her head as the giant blade retracted back into his wrist guard and he tapped the ground again. This time her eyes saw the book on the floor. She swallowed as the panicked male voice asked the same question as before. She couldn't see what he was talking about, not from where she was.

Oh God… she was going to have to get closer… she whimpered uncontrollably as her eyes traveled from the intimidating mask, to the gauntlet she knew harboured a giant blade and then back to the book.

"Stay calm!" The accent sounded Jewish, guttural, harsh, and urgent, like a mother speaking to her children. "Stay calm! Stay calm!"

Was the monster telling her to stay calm? She swallowed and looked over it cautiously. She had to admit if it had wanted to kill her, it could easily have done so by now. Her eyes returned to the book and she forced herself to crawl very slowly forward. She made damn sure to avoid looking it in the eyes as she came within grabbing distance (please don't let it kill her…).

She recognized her book as she got closer and she frowned when she noticed it was opened to the page where she had drawn the skull she had found. The creature repeated its question, asking her what it was. She forgot her fear and answered, confused. "That's a drawing I did…"

"Whaur is th' damn hin'?!" The question made her jump, her eyes raising up his body (cause she was that much closer now) to his metal helmet. The eyes flashed yellow for a moment. The voice he'd used this time was male, and she recognized the Scottish accent immediately. The creature was using voice recordings to communicate with her, and it was apparent to her now that it had quite the variety.

"I don't know…" she swallowed, "I found…" she licked her lips and forced herself to continue, "I found a skull," her eyes searched the metal helmet, "I drew it, and when I came back to the university the skull was confiscated…"

The sound of pressurized air escaping made her eyes snap up to its face. The clawed hands were pulling wires from the mask. Her eyes widened as it deliberately removed its helmet and exposed its face to her. Her heart stopped and her anthropogenic training kicked in. This was her new specie. Her discovery, in the flesh.

The skull she'd found belonged without doubt to this alien. The crest was huge, making its head larger, housing a formidable brain she assumed. Large, dread-like appendages that she assumed must be hair hung from the crest, they were decorated with metal and gold clamps, each dread having three perfectly placed along its length. Quills extended from the sloped forehead, over his brow and under its eyes, and what eyes! This was a predator, she could tell just from where the amber eyes were positioned deep within its skull, facing forward. The heavy brow keeping the sun from blinding it so that it could focus on the prey, much like the markings of the cheetah. And its mouth… she swallowed. All teeth, tusks and mandibles. Her fear evaporated and she glanced at her drawing and then back up at it.

Her fingers twitched, she wanted to fix her drawing. It was beautiful. The colouring on its face was a pale yellow, and blended into the green. It was speckled like a reptile. She noticed the colouring was different on the left side of its face. Was it scarred? Its left eye was also different from the other. Was it blind? One mandible looked like it was missing a tusk. She glanced down at her drawing, coming even closer to the alien as she examined her sketch.

A low growl came from him (she was assuming it was male at this point) as she reached for her sketchbook. Her hand paused in midair and she glanced up at him fearfully. His mandibles opened, his fangs parted and she retracted her hand. She swallowed and her eyes roamed over his face in wonder.

"This is you…" she said on a breath, her eyes dropping to her drawing again, "Oh my god, I fucking knew it! You're real!" She blinked and then frowned suddenly, "Wait," she licked her lips again, "Are you asking me where this skull is?"

He was motionless before he nodded deliberately, once.

"I assumed at the University maybe," she whispered, "The government took it most likely…" she trailed off as she looked him over again, in awe really now, "considering what it is… it was probably taken to the Smithsonian."


	5. Chapter 5

5

Set replaced his mask and reconnected the valves and wires. His claw clicked a few buttons on the computer on his wrist guard. A three dimensional visual of earth appeared over his wrist computer. He clicked a few more buttons and the visual zoomed in until the museum she spoke of was enhanced. He glanced towards the ooman silently.

Her green eyes were focused on his mask, staring at him. He made a clicking noise with his tusks, snapping her attention back to the hologram hovering over his wrist. She nodded quickly.

"That's the Smithsonian…" she trailed off as he closed the computer and straightened in one smooth motion. He turned on his heels and made for the control room, disregarding the female. He was programming the coordinates into his ship when he realized he was going to have to secure the female or kill her. He could not leave her unattended in his ship while he went in search of the Yautja skull.

The ship's autopilot engaged, on course for the Smithsonian. He straightened and turned on his heels, going back towards the cargo bay. His dah'kte, wrist blades, extended from his gauntlet as he walked. He already had all the information he needed from her, and she could not be released back for she knew about the Yautja. He would make her death a quick one. He froze when he finally caught sight of her.

No longer was she stinking of fear. She was on her knees, bent over the book that he had motioned. In her hand was a small wooden stencil or pencil, something that would have fit in her pocket. She was drawing something, his mask zoomed in on her work and Set's chest puffed out briefly, but the movement was suppressed immediately.

The ooman was drawing him.

He didn't move as he watched her work a moment longer. She was drawing the pose he'd held while using the voice mimicry when he had been crouched in front of her. He twirled on his feet silently and went back to the control room, retracting his blades as he did so. He would restrain her, he had a couple of chains in his chamber that he used for his animals when he brought them on board.

He grabbed the longest chain he had and brought it back to where the ooman was bent over her sketch of him. She did not move or react to his presence until he dropped the collar and a good deal of chain beside her. The metal echoing in the otherwise silent chamber. She jumped, startled, her heart rate increasing noticeably. Her eyes immediately looked at the chain and collar and then up towards him. Her face turned ashen.

Set shook the chain, and waited, unmoving for another minute. As she continued to stare at the chain, his dah'kte burst from his gauntlet, breaking the silence of the room. She whimpered pathetically and reached for the chain with a shaking hand. The collar was thick, made to hold his hounds when he brought them, so when she placed it around her neck it was very loose. His wrist blades retracted, and he had to adjust the metal so that it was tighter against her skin, she would not be able to remove it once he locked it.

She sniffled quietly as he latched it. She was still on her knees when he turned on his heels and walked back towards his bedroom with the chain in hand. She squeaked as she was partially dragged, partially pulled, her hand snatching the book and jumping to her feet to run after him awkwardly.

He didn't usually keep his animals in his room, so locking the chain to the wall beside his bed was a first. The chain was loose enough that she could wander his room, but would not be able to reach the doors. He would not be gone long enough that she would require nourishment, and his bed was big, big enough for three female Yautjas to lay comfortably side by side. He would not notice her, she was too small in stature to be a bother for him.

She remained quiet as he dropped the chain on the ground and pointed to the bed. "Sleep." The word was soft, whispered gently from his mask, the simple word said long ago by an emaciated ooman male to his equally starving mate before they had both froze to death beneath the tree he had been crouching in. He had been watching a fight with heavy machinery in the distance (this was well over half a century ago), trying to determine if the leader with the thin hairy lip was a worthy trophy for causing the destruction wrought. The leader had eventually taken his own life in a bunker before Set could have taken his skull.

Set turned on his heels, his dreads arching over his shoulder as he left the female alone in his chamber. The ship was already hovering over this Smithsonian.

He had to prepare. His wounds needed tending before his advanced healing would kick in properly. The bleeding had stopped already.

The place was poorly guarded he found. He was cloaked and silent as he prowled towards the entrance. He could see cameras as they panned left from right and back again. Set flipped his wrist computer up and ran his claw across the keys. Ooman technology was old and not on par with Yautja. Shutting down their security was as simple as pushing three buttons.

He waited as all the cameras stopped and shut off. With their eyes disabled, he did not have to worry about being recorded. Whatever guards were inside, he would kill swiftly and silently. He was not here for trophies, this was a recovery mission.

The door opened silently, despite it being locked. His brute strength was no match for it. He heard the silent alarm going off but did not care as he moved inside. He backed himself up into a shadowed corner and waited without moving a muscle. The guards would come to him.

It took fifteen minutes for a couple of oomans to finally appear and investigate the broken door. They did not have time to react as he swiped his lethal claws across their throats simultaneously. They gurgled while he adjusted the thermal scans in his mask to see heat signatures beyond the walls. Two more oomans were deeper inside, they would not survive this night either. There could be no witnesses.

It took Set a couple hours after he killed all the oomans to locate the skull. It was within a cube constructed of glass and inside a lab that was locked tight. He broke the tempered window and vaulted inside without even blinking.

He was gentle as he grabbed the skull. It was old, very old. Millions of years old he'd guessed, for it had long turned to rock. There were other Yautja bones with the skull. He pulled the drawer out of the shelving roughly and dumped all the bones inside. He was about to leave when his eyes fell on a small pile of books, much like the ooman in his ship had. He grabbed them, along with the cup of stencils on the desk, and dumped everything in the big drawer.

Set then grabbed two plasma bombs he'd brought inside with him and programmed them. They would ensure everything he missed would be destroyed. There would be no trace of the Smithsonian remaining after he left.

He tossed both bombs, grabbed the drawer, and bolted as fast as he could. The familiar beeping sound of the bombs echoing in his ears. He didn't bother opening doors, he just charged through them, his mass breaking through even the reinforced metal. The silent alarm was still screeching in his ears when he stepped outside into the darkness. His ship hovered directly over the entrance, completely cloaked. Set was inside, the ship already making for the sky when the bombs went off.

He controlled the infestation, killed the Abomination, and removed proof of Yautja life from oomans. He trilled quietly to himself. It was time to return home. There was much to be done once he got home. Lax's trophies needed to be buried in his place for there was no body, and his weapons needed to be removed from the clan ship in which he lived. He would save them for one of Lax's pups.

He was silent as he walked back towards his chambers with the box. Set was not going to bend space for the return trip back to Yautja prime. He was curious about the ooman he had taken on board and her ability to draw. He had liked seeing himself on that scrap of paper.

The door to his room opened and he was not surprised to see her sitting on the floor, drawing in her book with the miniature pencil. The drawing was different, on another sheet of paper. It was his face.

His head tilted to the side as he stared at her. The door opening should have alerted her to his presence, and yet she did not budge from her work. Her intense focus reminded him of himself. His tusks clicked together behind the mask, making a point of getting her attention.

She did not react. He dropped the drawer beside her loudly. That got her attention and she jumped, screaming shrilly as she reared up onto her knees.

"You scared me!" she hissed at him, and then her eyes widened as she looked at what he had dropped. Her eyes widened as she approached the box tentatively. Her hand shook as she grabbed the Yautja skull, "My skull…" she whispered, "How…?"

He remained silent while she returned to looking in the box.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Being chained to a bed was not what it was cracked up to be, Sara thought to herself after the alien had left her. She'd been offended to her core when that humiliating leash and collar had been dropped beside her. The giant blades on his wrist however, made the collar more palatable.

She'd quickly turned as docile as a church mouse. She had no wish to antagonize it. He was big, bigger than any human she had ever seen. She knew he was stronger too, and faster. So when she'd put on that ridiculously large collar, she'd frozen in fear when his large fingers and claws had grazed the skin of her neck. Sweet Jesus he could take her head off with those.

There had been relief when he'd walked away and then she had realized that he had the chain in his hand. She'd barely managed to grab her sketchbook (she was still holding her tiny pencil in her hand) and run after him. He'd still managed to drag her a little before she had gotten to her feet.

Sara had been surprised when he'd taken her to his room (it had to be, she doubted he kept prisoners in such comfort) and locked the chain beside this massive bed. She'd never seen a bed that big, it had to be the size of three king size mattresses side by side. It was covered in pelts of all kinds, all sizes and all colours.

"Sleep." His mask had whispered, the voice had been soft and gentle, lover-like almost. She was curious as to where he had gotten that recording. She'd blushed (thankfully he had left at this point) as she visualized him hiding in a bedroom somewhere, watching a couple have sex, recording them.

Sara had not even looked at the bed as her mind took her down an even darker path. Would he expect her to sleep with him? She hoped not… her thighs tightened subconsciously. She was chained and collared… and not the same species. Maybe he would consider bedding her a form of bestiality. She hoped so. He was too strong for her to fight him off, and she had no wish to be raped. He would kill her.

She didn't know where he had gone to, although him wanting to know about the Smithsonian gave her an inkling, she decided that she would entertain herself with her sketchbook. Her pencil was barely three inches long (as an anthropologist she never went anywhere without a pencil and paper), but it would do until she got back home (she was in denial about never returning). She had to have hope.

She had opened her book to a blank page and decided that she was going to draw his face. Sara had been blessed with a photographic memory that allowed her to draw anything she visualized. As a child she had dreamed of becoming the next Picasso, but then as she grew up and realized artists were only famous once they died, she had decided on her next passion. Human study. Ancient human study to be exact. She was fascinated with ancient civilizations.

As her pencil worked, she went over every detail of his face in her mind's eye. The sloped forehead reminded her of the ancient Egyptians head binding custom where they wrapped cloth over a newborn's head to shape the skull differently while it was malleable. The purpose of it had been to enhance their beauty and status. Had his race come into contact with ancient humans? They had been coming to earth for a long time so it was definitely a possibility. It would explain so much.

She was in the process of drawing his eyes. Piercing, intent and unblinking. They were like a lion's, and she suspected he could see just as well in the dark as said predator. Did his eyes glow in the darkness? Even the discolored one had been just as intent. He didn't have a visual nose but that didn't mean anything. She had a PhD in Biology after all. Her fingers traced over his eyes, adding shading to enhance the effect. He truly did have magnificent, predatory eyes, she was glad in a way that he wore that intimidating mask. He was quite terrifying to look upon, and she didn't like having him focus on her.

His mandibles and tusks fascinated her. They had looked sharp, added with the fangs she'd seen on his inner mouth as he spread his mandibles, he was carnivorous. The upper fangs meant to tear flesh off, not chew, the lower ones meant to grab. No lips which would explain why he had been using voice recordings, forming words of the human variety, in any language would be very difficult for him. She wondered again at what had happened for him to be missing a tusk. She was running her lead-covered finger along the side of his jaw when a loud noise made her jump right out of her skin.

She screamed in fright and had straightened, her eyes at level with his knees. The alien had returned, and a large filing drawer had been dropped right beside her. That was the noise that had frightened her. She forgot for a moment who he was as she put a hand to her chest.

"You scared me!" He was lucky she hadn't ruined her drawing, or she would have… Her thoughts trailed off as her eyes returned to the drawer curiously. A shiver of fear danced down her spine as she slowly approached it and peered inside.

Her heart was pounding in her head as she very gently reached inside and pulled out the large skull she had found. Holy Mother of God… "My skull…" she licked her now dry lips, "how…?" She craned her neck back to look at him. He remained silent and unmoving and it became quite obvious to her that he was not going to answer.

She returned her attention to the drawer. She was gentle as she put her skull on her sketchbook and reached into the drawer to pull out other bones. She had never seen these before… she frowned and pulled more out. They looked like humanoid vertebrae, but not… then it hit her like a half ton pickup truck. Sweet Jesus there had been more bones of his species found then! That had to be what all these other bones were!

Sara frowned as she noticed four other sketchbooks in the drawer and pens, pencils, paperclips, and erasers all strewn about. She picked the first sketchbook up and opened it, it was about halfway filled with a multitude of drawings. Some of her skull, others of the bones. The other sketchbooks had some writing and some drawings, but one was empty. She figured they must have come with the drawer, why else would they be in there.

There was a clicking noise above her head that caught her attention and she raised her head to look at him. He very deliberately lowered himself until he was crouching in front of her. She was in awe of him again as he remained motionless. He was huge, truly a giant, and muscular. He was looking at her drawing of his face, partially covered with her skull now. She was quick to remove the bone and gently put it back in the drawer so that he could see what she had drawn. She turned the book over to show it to him. His head tilted, those rubbery extensions slid off his shoulder as he did so and waved back and forth right in front of her face. Her eyes locked on them and she raised her hand without realizing it. Sara wanted to touch them to see what they felt like.

A low growl stopped her dead in her tracks and she lowered her hand slowly. She could take a hint. She cleared her throat and glanced back down at her drawing. She hadn't included them yet, but she would after she was done shading his jaw and mandibles.

His claw reached down and gently touched the drawing, the eyes that she had spent so much time on. He clicked at her and a low rumble came from his chest only to stop immediately. It had sounded almost like the purr of a big cat before he cut it off. She looked up at him curiously, her head tilted to the side.

He was looking back at her, the eyes of his mask coming on before he stood in one smooth motion and walked out of the room, the doors closing automatically behind him.

She blinked and wondered briefly what that was about. And then another thought occurred. Was he going to take her home now? Or was she trapped here? The collar around her throat had never felt so tight.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Set growled to himself as he stomped back towards his control room. Why had he purred for the ooman? He had puffed up earlier too, he recalled annoyingly. She had also almost touched his hair… and being ooman; no one touched his hair, not even females, he did not like it. He dropped into the pilot seat and grabbed the two sticks that controlled the ship with a huff.

It was time to leave the atmosphere of the blue planet and return to his gold one. He would stop over on Lax's clan ship on the way for the weapons. He pulled on the handles, and activated the manual controls. The thrusts engaged and he took them out towards the void of space.

A couple hours passed before he felt confident enough to switch on the autopilot of his ship. He had waited until he had cleared the asteroid belt that circled between the red planet and the gas giant. The asteroids of this galaxy almost as treacherous as the one near his home. He'd leaned back in the chair before he trilled at himself. He had a trophy to whiten still, his weapons and armours needed to be cleaned from the blood (both ooman and Yautja) and acid residue. His body could also use the bathing chamber, his own dried blood covered him.

He stood and made for his trophy room first. He would deal with the Abomination first. The work would do him good. The hunt had been difficult, but he had emerged victorious. The scars from this prey would be a testament that he had lived, stared down the Abomination and made a trophy of its skull. He had also avenged Lax, taken the creature that had killed him and turned it into a trophy. He would place it between the two queens in his home.

Another hour passed while he worked on the skull until it was sufficient. He would mount it when he returned back home. This one was not going to be in his ship, he wanted it displayed. He placed the whitened skull on another table in his trophy room and pushed a button on the marble slab. The cleaning solution burned the blood and acid until there was nothing left. He returned to his chamber silently. The ooman had fallen asleep on the floor, on her stomach. The Yautja skull was beside her, she had a hand on the flared crest.

He chuffed at the sight. It caught him off guard and he grumbled to himself as he made for the wall beside his bed. He clicked a couple buttons on his wrist computer, activating the panel that kept his weapons hidden. It was time to clean his gear and make sure it was ready for the next time he would use it.

Set began the daily ritual of removing his armours and weapons. He removed all his heavy equipment, one piece at a time until all that remained was his helmet, his netting and the leather loincloth he wore beneath the metal one. He grabbed a d'lex stand that was kept in his weapon wall and placed it on the ground beside his pauldron. He then sat cross legged on the ground, and placed each piece of gear he had on the stand so that his laser could burn off the dirt, grime and blood from every nook and cranny of his equipment. Unkempt equipment had killed a hunter before, he had not gotten to his age by being careless and lazy.

He did not know how long he was at it before he heard the rattle of her chain. He did not stop what he was doing despite being very aware that the female was looking in his direction, she was twisting her fingers together.

"Excuse me… uh…" she licked her fat lips, a trait, he realized, that she did when she was nervous. "Are you… are you taking me home?" He remained silent, focused on his whip, "Cause if you're not," she continued, "I'm gonna pee all over your floor soon…" His laser shut off and he turned his head so that he was facing her. What was this pee she threatened to spread on his floor? She was smiling at him nervously, on her knees now, her face blood red.

His mask did a visual scan of her body. He blinked. He now understood what 'pee' was, and she was not about to urinate on his floor. He chuffed and got to his feet in one smooth motion. Set marched to the chain, unhooked it from the wall and walked slowly towards the bathing chamber, giving her plenty of time to get to her feet and follow.

She did so. He moved the latched chain near the door, giving her the leeway necessary to do her business. He pointed to a large hole in the floor, trying to motion the ooman towards it. She was glancing about curiously instead. He clicked his tusks together and walked towards the hole himself. There was a panel on the wall that he pressed his hand against. Immediately on contact, the water began filling the hole. He pointed at the water, she merely tightened her legs and started rubbing them together.

"A bath…?" She licked her lips again, and glanced about again, looking for something.

He had enough. She needed to urinate, and the bathing area was right in front of her. He marched towards her and grabbed her around the waist. She shrieked as he dropped her unceremoniously in the water, clothes and all. He growled low when she surfaced and started screaming and splashing water everywhere.

His tusks clicked in irritation and he removed his mask, his netting and loincloth. Since she was insisting on fighting him in this, he would hold her in the water until she was finished. Thankfully the water was filled with neutralizing and cleansing agents that kept it bacteria free. They could drink the water after a bloody bath and taste nothing but fresh water.

She must have realized he had entered the water. Her hands, as soon as they touched him, stilled and she sputtered when he grabbed her by the arms. Set stared her down when she finally stilled and glared at him angrily.

"I'm fully clothed!" She screeched at him, her wet, mud-coloured hair was spattered to her face, her clothing clinging to her. That was her problem? Set could fix that.

He shrugged and sliced through her clothes with a claw, removing it swiftly and tossing it out of the water next to his loincloth and mask. She was shrieking shrilly now, her small hands slapping at his arms, trying to stop him from removing her unusual ooman garments. He growled, the urge to fight her back was strong, she was initiating mating rituals with him. He was getting angry with her, and without his mask to speak to her, he couldn't explain it to her. He took a deep breath, and finally gave in and purred for her. It calmed larger Yautja females, maybe it would work on agitated ooman females too.

She fought him for a moment longer before she settled, her eyes going wide as she stared up at him, her cheeks red like her blood. He continued purring as he pushed her head against his chest. She wasn't fighting him now, he was able to continue disrobing her without having to worry about her hurting herself on him, or breaking a mandible. He tossed the remainder of her clothes out of the bath and moved back to settle against the wall with her still laying against him.

His purr continued and he found that she was a lot smaller than he had realized. She barely reached the middle of his chest. She was slender, with weak bones. His fingers roamed over her spine. There was no dense muscle and her skin was hardly a defense, he could slice through it without effort. As his hands touched her skin, he noticed something else happening. His body was releasing his dai-shui, the Yautja mating musk.

For an unknown reason, that irritated him more. He did not want to mate with a ooman. They were prey, not the equal of a Yautja, and definitely not the equal of their powerful females. Set had been tossed clear across a room before, that excited his blood. Not this pathetic, weak… he trailed off as she nuzzled his pectoral, the action causing his purr to stutter stop before starting up again.

He grumbled quietly while he waited for both their bodies to be cleaned. He did not like bathing with a ooman.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Sara had fallen asleep staring at the skull, she had been thinking of a name to call him by. She'd decided on Wolf, after her father, since she wasn't going to be the one naming his species (they probably already had a name with her luck). She'd just name him instead, she couldn't keep calling him 'the alien' after all, and he was a predator. Wolf suited him.

She'd woken up when Wolf had started undressing, removing his gear and weapons one at a time. She had been fascinated by his careful, deliberate movements. How much care he took with his things. He had opened the wall beside the bed to reveal an array of weapons and armours she had never seen before.

He sat, cross legged, on the other side of the bed, his profile to her, his equipment all around him. A dark crystal stand was in front of him. He placed each piece of equipment on it, and used a laser from his mask to heat up each piece until it turned bright red.

She had no idea how long she watched him, memorizing him, his pose, his work. She would draw him later. Her fingers itched to put him to paper until she realized that she needed to use the facilities. She raised herself to her knees, and looked about for what he would consider a washroom. Did his species even do that? She didn't want to offend him by having an accident either.

Sara cleared her throat awkwardly. "Excuse me… uh…" she didn't want to use her nickname on him yet, she'd talk to him about it first, "Are you… are you taking me home?" She might as well ask, in case he was, it was hard to know what was going on without a window to the outside world. He ignored her, didn't even turn to glance at her or anything, so she continued almost casually, "Cause if you're not, I'm gonna pee all over your floor soon..." there, he could put that in his pipe and smoke it.

That got his attention for immediately, his laser shut off, and his head whipped in her direction. His head tilted to the side, she smiled at him tentatively, blushing like a schoolgirl. Wolf was up in a flash and she sighed in relief when he unhooked the chain from the wall and slowly made his way towards another door to the far left. Sara followed after him silently, praying that this was the bathroom and there would be an alien equivalent of a toilet, and maybe toilet paper (she knew that was asking too much, but a girl can hope).

Her eyes wandered the room, looking for the toilet, she wasn't paying any attention to Wolf until he slapped the wall and a large hole in the ground started filling up with water. It was probably seven feet by eight feet, half the size of a normal inground swimming pool. She frowned and her legs tightened at the sound of rushing water (that was cruel of him honestly).

"A bath?" she almost groaned, still searching the room for the toilet, she was frantic at this point. She didn't think she was going to make it and then the choice was taken away from her. Wolf grabbed her and tossed her into the water.

She screeched, and had an accident (for fuck's sake), fully clothed. The water was cool, just below lukewarm. Her clothes (jeans, dress shirt, shoes, socks, the fucking works) clung to her skin uncomfortably. She wasn't touching the bottom either and that added to her panic until her hands felt smooth, yet rough skin.

Had he entered in the bath with her? She froze when she felt his large, clawed hands grab a hold of her flailing arms. He stilled her while she blinked up at him, her hair was stuck to her face. He'd removed his mask so she knew he was looking at her when she narrowed her eyes and screamed at him. "I'm fully clothed!"

Her anger skyrocketed as he simply shrugged. She was going to give him a piece of her mind when he began removing her clothes, with his claws. _ Holy hell! _ She was struggling in earnest now. The sound of fabric tearing as he peeled it off her body doubled her efforts. She was slapping at his arms, his chest, trying to push away from him while calling him every name in the book (her mother would have boxed her ears if she could hear her).

And then he purred. Sara froze in his arms, her wide eyes going straight to his spread mandibles. His entire body vibrated with the noise and she had to physically fight the urge to snuggle into his massive chest. What…? She barely felt his hand as he pushed her head down against a pectoral. Her eyes closed and she sighed heavily as he continued to purr.

There was no fight as Wolf removed the rest of her clothing and wrapped his arms about her small body, hiking her up higher on his chest, her legs spread against his stomach and she felt every sculpted muscle. An exotic smell filled her nose as she settled against him, it smelled of the jungle, wet trees and heat, it reminded her oddly of him. She felt her body softened as she sunk into him, and her mind briefly wondered what he would taste like. Sara blushed as she couldn't fight the urge any more and rubbed her nose against his pectoral, inhaling his scent deeply. A small moan escaped her lips.

Did he taste as good as he smelled…? She wondered again. The pads of his fingers rubbed along her spine and her legs tightened. The vibration in his chest got deeper, the small touches at her back got lighter. His head must have tilted downward for those long dreads encircled her, she could feel the tips tickling her shoulders that stuck out of the water. Her eyes slit open, and she saw the black appendages moving slightly in front of her. The clamps glinting in the soft, white light.

Her hand reached out and without warning, she wrapped her fingers around one, feeling the texture. His purring ceased abruptly and she felt him tense beneath her, it was so sudden that the water rippled. The mandibles on his face clicked shut, and tightened while his fingers jolted against her back. His claws hadn't punctured flesh, but it came damn close.

She held her breath and immediately released the dread. His raised his head, removing them from her sight. He clicked at her before gathering her in his arms and standing up. He placed her outside of the bath before he climbed out himself. She was tense, unsure if she had unbroken some taboo alien code. She should have kept her hands to herself.

Sara didn't mean to stare. She really didn't. But when he stood up next to her, she had been looking up at him. She hadn't meant to look at his groin, and found herself blushing when her eyes had widened in absolute surprise. There was nothing there. The lines from his abdomen, from his hip bones, all met at nothing. There was hump, but otherwise he looked like a muscular, green and yellow, naked Ken doll.

There was a higher pitched noise with a lot more clicking coming from him. She realized he was laughing. She blushed and licked her lips as she looked at him. Was he not male then? Sara was about to make a fool of herself and ask when she noticed his predatory eyes looking down her own body curiously. No one had ever looked at her like that and it silenced her completely. She'd just become prey all of the sudden and it unnerved her completely.

That exotic scent was still lingering in the air. Her thoughts were a muddled mess and she couldn't stop staring at him. It wasn't until he turned away from her abruptly, his dreads arcing over his back, and grabbed his loincloth, mask and netting that she realized she was completely naked. Her eyes dropped to her own ruined clothes, a wet pile on the floor. What was she going to do now? A hysterical bubble was swallowed back. She was not going to panic yet.

He walked out of the bathroom without looking back at her, her eyes dropped to the muscles of his ass and she stared until the door closed on him. Sara blushed even more. She was blatantly invading his privacy… she licked her lips and rubbed her eyes with her hand. She had to stop acting like some… she frowned and thought back to when they had bathed together. Had she acted inappropriately? She groaned as she recalled snuggling into him. That could be construed as inappropriate. She was really acting like a hormonal teenager.

It was a few minutes later that Wolf returned to the bathroom, wearing his loincloth (nothing else either) and loomed over her. She was still on the floor where he had deposited her, looking at the mess that had once been her clothes. His trilled at her, but she did not even glance at him. Sara had folded in on herself, trying to hide her nudity.

"I'm naked," she muttered.

The big bastard shrugged again and bent down to grab her. She was about to start struggling with him when he started purring. She turned to goo instead and he was able to settle her against his wide, muscular chest. She didn't even notice him unlocking the chain from the wall as he left the bathroom.

There was no fight in her as he deposited her amidst the pelts on his massive bed. He latched the chain in the wall beside the bed and pointed at the bed with a clawed finger. He wanted her to stay? Or sleep? She sighed heavily, realizing she now understood how dogs felt with their human owners. It really felt like a guessing game...

Sara curled herself in a tight ball and dragged a fur blanket over her body. The bed was more comfortable than the floor, but the heavy chain around her neck was not. The fear that he was probably not going to take her home settled on her like an uncomfortable, scratchy blanket. He'd destroyed her clothes, she was chained to a bed, what were her chances really? She wasn't too worried about getting raped any more, he lacked the parts (that actually relieved her). That didn't change the fact he was still carnivorous. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since before she'd emptied her office.

She sighed again and forced herself to go to sleep. She'd mention food when she woke up next. She didn't want to bother him again so soon after the bathroom incident. She made herself as small as she could on the very edge of the bed, the fur she was using was soft and warm. In no time at all, she was sleeping soundly like a baby, the event of the day finally catching up to her.


	9. Chapter 9

9

He was warring with his body. It was not pleasant at all, he did not like fighting himself. The female had stared at him intimately. She had looked at him as though she wanted to mate with him, and instead of being offended and disgusted like he was suppose to be, he'd reciprocated. He had purred for her, and his body had been releasing his dai-shui as though she were an actual mating partner. She'd touched his hair.

And he wanted her, which annoyed Set.

It irritated him that he had enjoyed her reactions to him. He had liked that she had sunk into him in the bath. Yautja females were bigger and stronger, they did not act the way the ooman had. They did not snuggle or cuddle. Yautja were muscular and dense, there was nothing soft about them. Oomans were incredibly soft. His claws flexed as he thought of her fatty human flesh (her thighs, hips, ass and breasts). _She had touched his hair _.

The ooman had been bold too, and he had liked it, he'd almost puffed up for her again. She had stared at his groin as though expecting to see his cock. He chuffed at the memory of her expression upon seeing how Yautja males differed from her species. It didn't make sense to Set that oomans didn't have sheaths, considering everything they did, he couldn't imagine hunting with his cock hanging out like a ooman. So many things could go wrong and maim a hunter for life. And yet, when her eyes had locked on his groin, Set had to control his reaction as though he were in the midst of a horde of kiande amedha. He had forced himself to think of unnatural things to stop his cock from posing for her, because it had almost happened. It would not do to become erect just because she had been looking at him. It would have been incredibly painful for him. Yautja males did not get erections without mating. At least, he'd never had. It was not an experience he wanted either.

His mandibles clicked as he muttered to himself. She was asleep in his bed, naked, clean and aroused (this bothered him as well). With her lack of clothing he could smell her arousal as though she were in his arms again. His dick twitched (that angered him). She wanted him. If she wanted him, it was not dishonorable. He would willingly fight her for the rights to mount her… (...)

He gave his head a shake. What was he thinking…? She was a prey item… not an equal. He doubted oomans had the same mating rituals the Yautja did. His eyes did a visual scan of her as she slept beneath the furs, even without his mask he could tell that she wasn't a fighter. She did not look like she fought at all, least of all males. Ooman males were bigger than the females.

Set clicked in thought as he turned back to his gear strewn about the floor. If ooman males were bigger, did that mean they fought each other then? Fought other males trying to steal their mates? Protected their pups and females? His heartbeat increased a little at the thought of fighting off rival males. It excited him. He would lay their skulls and hides at the feet of his female. To show her he was worthy of her.

Yautja males also fought each other, but it was to impress the bigger females, not to protect them. The females didn't need the weaker males to do that, the very idea was laughable. His sister had been a fierce Hunter, bringing down prey easier than he did. Males had to prove that they were stronger than the competition, faster, more agile, better... Trophies were important because they were proof that a male was worthy, that he was strong, and that his pups would be much of the same.

The idea that a female would be dependent on him for her protection, her life; that his hunting was not just for sport but necessary for her comfort and wellbeing, felt incredibly intense (this also irritated him). Guarding pups and a mate was not something he had ever considered, much less thought about. He was concentrating on one of his boots when he started purring with arousal. Set was a strong male, stronger than many of his race. He did not doubt he would make a formidable provider. There weren't many males on equal footing with him.

Did oomans mate for life? He wondered idly as he grabbed a leg guard. They had such short life spans, it wouldn't be that surprising. Yautjas did not. They were a solitary and somewhat nomadic race, with clans living secluded in space and sometimes not having contact with Yautja Prime for centuries. Their females took full responsibility for the pups, not needing the males for anything. It was incredibly rare for Yautjas to stay with one mate for any length of time, although it did happen, Set had never seen it (he was solidarity, preferring the company of his family to others so that didn't surprise him).

He finished cleaning his equipment and put it all away in his weapon wall. He set his mask on its stand, with his netting beside it. Set looked at it for a long moment before he grabbed it and pulled it on. It was a safety precaution, one could never be too careful out in space. It was doubtful anything would detect his ship, it was cloaked, but in the extremely rare chance that something did happen, he wouldn't be naked. His body netting clung to him like a second skin, adjusting for the perfect temperature.

Set glanced down at the female, his tusks clicked. She was sleeping on her back now, still buried in his pelts. He moved silently to her side and very deliberately pulled the fur covering off of her. There was no resistance and he was able to look down at her naked body curiously. He had never seen a naked ooman female before.

Her breasts were definitely different. Smaller, yet fatter than a Yautja female, he poked at the soft tissue with a claw gently and watched as her flesh jiggled, the teat swaying. Yautja females definitely couldn't do that. There was a patch of fur between her legs that drew his eyes. Yautjas did not have fur on their genitals, not like oomans. Was it soft like her hair? He wondered. Her hips were wider and more pronounced than their females. There was a lot of fat reserves in places where Yautjas were solid.

Her stomach growled something fierce and he tilted his head to the side. She was hungry. He grumbled under his breath and walked back towards his cargo hold. Why hadn't she told him she was hungry? He didn't know how often oomans needed to be fed or even how much they ate. Were they meat eaters or vegetarian? He had never kept a ooman before. He would make sure a tray was left out with a bit of everything for her if she woke up before he did. He tried to remember the last time he had been on her planet what his prey had eaten but came up blank. The last time he had been here, famine had devastated the land, with disease and battle. Heavy machinery had destroyed much of the farming land.

Set returned to his chamber a few moments later with a platter that he set on the ground amidst the sketchbooks. His eye caught the drawing she had done of his face, and he found himself staring at it intently. Yautjas did not draw, or have anything to do with art, they were a warrior/Hunter species, the top of the universal food chain for _nothing _hunted them. Her drawing was remarkably good. Set wanted her to draw him again. He straightened beside the bed and his eyes immediately returned to the ooman. She was still on her back, uncovered, her head to the side and her arms a little away from her body. He stepped over her, keeping his tread light. He did not want to wake her as he settled for his own rest. She moaned a little as he very cautiously laid down beside her and stretched out.

He raised his head and glanced down their bodies. Paya... She was small. He could crush her so easily with just his weight. He was about to close his eyes when he remembered to throw the fur back on the naked ooman.

Set would deal with her, and the matter of her clothing after he had rested.


	10. Chapter 10

10

She dreamt she was flying. High above the clouds, on the very edge of space. It was a beautiful dream. Sara snuggled into her vibrating pillow and smiled to herself. She loved soaring over the wor- _Vibrating _pillow?!

Her eyes snapped open. Somehow through the night, she'd shed the fur blanket and had decided to use him for warmth instead. She was staring at his speckled green hide, his arm was along her back, but he wasn't touching her. She, on the other hand, was practically molesting him (inward groan). She was right up against his side, her knee was over the loincloth where his groin was suppose to be (oh god...), his thigh was in intimate contact with her crotch (oh god no…), her one hand was petting the rough skin of his abdomen, touching the little, hair-like protrusions that went down his chest and abdomen in a line (Christ, she had never felt such definition on a human male…), her breasts were flattened against him. If she were any closer, Sara would be on top of him.

She licked her lips and very carefully made an attempt at disentangling herself from him, without waking him up. She clenched her eyes closed and recited all the prayers she could think of, to all the religions she knew that he would just sleep through her movements. Please, please, please don't let him wake up to find a tiny, naked human plastered to him.

Sara had just removed her leg from on top of his groin when he stopped vibrating. She froze, unsure if she had woken him up or not. Her eyes cracked open. He hadn't moved, he'd just stopped… vibrating? Was that his species version of snoring? There was a tension in the room that hadn't been there before. Sara swallowed and her heart started hammering in her chest. She just knew he was awake now, despite him not moving.

And then he started purring.

Just like that Sara relaxed against him, her heart rate returned to normal, the tension left her as though it were melting snow. The sound and the feel of him as he purred sunk into her body like a warm, fleece blanket. That exotic scent that she guessed came from him filled her senses and she closed her eyes, her face rubbing against his side, inhaling him. God he smelled good… like the Amazon... Her leg hiked back up over his loincloth and she settled into him, her hand hadn't moved from his stomach, rather her fingers splayed along the lines of his muscles.

A large hand placed itself on her knee, practically covering it, the fingers were rough and calloused. There was an exploratory feel to the way his hand moved along her leg, feeling the muscle, the bone. He was using the pads of his fingers, mindful of his claws. She was about to fall back asleep against him when he sat up suddenly, his purring halting abruptly, uncaring that she had been right against him.

He clicked and growled as he got up from the bed. She was confused, but it turned to fascination as he rolled his massive shoulders, his back to her. His dreads swayed back and forth as he moved towards the weapon wall she had seen earlier (she was having a hard time keeping track of time without a view to the outside world or a clock). He raised his arm and she watched as he touched some keypads on his wrist computer, the wall opened and he did not hesitate as he began arming himself.

She was mesmerized. It was like watching a warrior of old, a samurai or a knight. He was pulling straps, tightening belts, strapping weapons on without even looking at what he was doing. Her fingers twitched again to draw him, he really was a beautiful specimen. She was so focus on him that she did not notice him turning his head in her direction or the wall closing when he was finished.

He got larger it seemed, his wide chest expanding. And then his mask broke the spell and a weak male voice spoke to her. "Food, please food..." She frowned at him and her eyes followed his hand as he raised it and pointed to a tray on the floor. "Food. Food." The recording was cut short and she blinked as she saw the veritable feast on a large metal tray.

The hunger pains made themselves known immediately and she just barely held herself back. "Thank you," she licked her lips and wrapped the fur about her body as she attempted to scoot off the bed. It was unnerving with him watching her intently from across the room, still as a statue with his head tilted to the side.

She finally managed to stand, turn her back to Wolf and fix the fur pelt about her body like a towel (it wasn't as big as a towel unfortunately). It was a trial to kneel down beside the tray without exposing herself further but Sara managed it. She was looking over the food curiously, wondering what was before her.

There was some raw black meat (that didn't look very appetizing), some green leaves that could potentially be lettuce, but definitely more tree leaf-like (it looked like an oak tree leaf). There was some different fruits (she hoped) and some raw red meat that looked like beef, some berries (they looked like a mix between a grape and a raspberry). She took a deep breath and raised her eyes to meet Wolf's mask, he was still in the exact same position.

"Thank you," she repeated, "but I can't eat raw meat…" she blushed, realizing how ungrateful that sounded. Wolf, on the other hand, walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later with more meat and a small rectangle.

She didn't move as he slowly crouched in front of her and placed the rectangle on the floor between them. He raised his head to make sure she was looking at him and with deliberate movements showed her how to work a small portable fire. She squeaked in delight as he pushed on a panel on the box and it opened like a weird flower. A small circle of metal raised from the edge of the box and a small flame appeared in the center. It looked like a tiny gas element off of a stove.

He lowered the other plate next to hers and she smiled at him as he removed his helmet with a rush of air. His tusks clicked as he stared at her intently with those yellow eyes. She glanced down at the meat and the small stove and then back at him. "You have a fork or knife or skewer…? Something I can use…." She trailed off when his wrist blades exploded from his wrist. She almost fell back on her ass in fear and surprise. She thought they were past this point!

She was about to beg for her life when he used his blade to stab the black piece of meat on her plate. He then held it over the flame, keeping his eyes on her while he did it. She blushed a bright red and turned her head to look at the plate. She grabbed a couple of the berries and sniffed them, avoiding him like he had the plague, despite his clicking at her. They smelled good, almost like a strawberry. She popped one on her mouth and bit into it. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sweet, yet sour flavour that exploded in her mouth. The berry had popped like a grape, and it was full of juice.

"Oh my god, this is so good…" she moaned, her mouth full. She threw another berry in her mouth and the juice exploded all over her fingers. She didn't even stop herself from sucking on her fingers, one at a time. Her eyes closed and she moaned. This was so good!

Sara stopped moving suddenly as he started purring in front of her. The sound low, almost a growl. She slowly opened her eyes and lowered her hand from her mouth. Wolf's predatory eyes were beyond intense as he stared at her.

She swallowed nervously. He was staring at her like she was prey again. It was unnerving… whatever else she'd been about to think evaporated as the smell of cooked meat filled her nostrils and her mouth watered like she hadn't eaten in a week. Her eyes dropped to the now cooked black meat against her will.

Wolf removed his blade from the fire and lifted his arm in her direction. She was already blowing on the food, trying to cool it for it was too hot to touch. She also didn't want to be eating the meat directly off his weapon. She had a pretty good idea of how sharp that thing was and she didn't want to break any unknown taboos, or cut her mouth open. He seemed to be fastidious about his weapons and armours.

It was a few minutes before she was able to remove the not-so-hot meat and sink her teeth into it. She closed her eyes and barely tasted the food. It wasn't beef, pork or chicken. She knew it wasn't human either (Thank God about that) humans were considered a white meat, so whatever animal this black meat had come from, it wasn't anything she knew. The next bite she took, she let it touch her tongue more. It definitely could use salt… there wasn't a taste of blood… her thoughts trailed off as Wolf grabbed another chunk of the black meat, but instead of cooking it, was eating it raw. Her stomach turned, but not enough that she lost her appetite. She had assumed he was carnivorous, this was just an affirmation.

They shared a meal in relative silence. Her, naked, chained, kneeling on the ground, wrapped in a pelt, and him, fully armoured, crouching in front of her, his muscular thighs spread. He didn't even look uncomfortable either, which was surprising considering his bulk.

Sara closed her eyes as she finished the meat. Would it be too much to ask for more? Would he cook it for her again? She glanced at the plate of meat and almost jumped out of her skin when he stabbed another piece with his wrist blades and proceeded to cook it for her. She smiled at him tentatively and decided to broach the idea of her nickname for him.

"Would you mind…" she licked her lips nervously and chuckled awkwardly, "I mean, you probably can't tell me your name, but would you be okay if I called you 'Wolf'?" Her eyes glanced at his face quickly to see if she offended him. His head tilted and his beady eyes narrowed, so she continued, "It was my father's name, I was going to name that skull…" she sighed, and looked at him sheepishly, "Your species, after him, but now that's not going to happen, seeing as you're not some fossilized…" she sighed again and rubbed her eyes with her hands, "That just sounds bad… let me rephrase," she cleared her throat, fully aware she was babbling, "The wolf is a very cunning Hunter on earth, agile, fast and strong…" she stopped talking beneath the weight of his stare.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally nodded. His chest puffed up noticeably and he fisted his chest with his free hand. She smiled tentatively at him. "Wolf," she said it slowly, and then she touched her own chest with her fist, "My name is Sara."


	11. Chapter 11

11

Wolf. That was the name she had given him. Named for her sire. That it was also the name of a large canine predator from earth was a coincidence (He liked that too). He knew what it was. As soon as he had understood that she was giving him the name of her sire he had felt himself swell with pride. It was an honoured name for her and she had given it to him. He could have told her his real name, but she wouldn't have been able to pronounce it, she lacked the mandibles. Wolf was fine for him.

Waking up with her so close to him had been a surprise. He had enjoyed the feel of her pyode - soft body. With her knee over his groin, and her wet pussy right against his thigh. He could have easily pulled her so that she had been sprawled on top of him, and he could have taken her too. And then he'd heard and felt her heart rate accelerate with fear. He couldn't have stopped himself if he tried, he had purred for her, to ease her anxieties. The natural instincts of the Yautja males to ease the anxieties of the larger, stronger females. She had relaxed, her knee had returned to cover his groin and he had placed a paw on her knee. He'd explored her skin, touching her muscles, feeling them flex.

It was the scent of his musk that broke the spell she had woven around him. It reminded him that she was not a Yautja female despite his body obviously thinking she was. He was curious about the ooman, he wasn't attracted to her. He'd abruptly disentangled himself from her and had immediately gone to re-arm himself.

Set had felt her eyes on him while he'd strapped his equipment back on. It annoyed him that he puffed up for her, showing off his size, his muscles. He had half a mind to show her his trophies so that she could see just how strong he really was, but then thought better of it. She had been staring at him as though he were a piece of meat and he had liked it very much, Yautja females didn't do that. She hadn't even noticed he was looking back at her until he'd used his voice mimicry to motion the food.

The prison where he had gotten that specific recording had been filled with starving, overworked oomans. He hadn't understood then why they had been kept like cattle, without nourishment and then slaughtered in gas chambers. He'd hunted a particularly vicious guard from that prison, he hadn't kept the trophy though. It had been unworthy. He'd done it to preserve the ooman sucklings the guard was torturing.

He had watched the female wrap the pelt about her body and then kneel by the platter. He hadn't realized it until she'd mentioned it that oomans did not eat raw meat. He had immediately gone back to his cargo hold to grab the firepit from his medikit and more meat. He would feed with the ooman, he was curious about their eating habits.

Set had crouched in front of her when he had returned, removed his helmet and had shown her how to operate the firepit. He had liked her enrapt attention, and when she had asked for a knife, he'd used his weapon. He'd kept his movements slow and deliberate to not scare her, though that hadn't gone according to plan. He'd fought the urge to purr for her and concentrated on cooking her food. She had avoided looking at him despite his best effort to get her attention, she had eaten the desert berries instead. He had chuckled at her delighted expression. Oomans were so expressive, their faces easy to read.

And then that weird mouth of hers had done something that had knocked him sideways. She had suckled the berry juice on her fingers. His immediate first thought had been a shock, her lips had curled perfectly around her digit, one at a time, and he wondered if her mouth could do that with his cock. And then she had begun moaning as though being pleasured and he purred with arousal, still visualizing her suckling on him. He wanted to hear her make those noises again, but not with regards to food.

That mouth of hers… He was staring at her intently and had almost forgotten he was cooking for her. It was her that brought his attention back to the meat. Set had been fixated on her mouth as she pursed her lips to blow air on the food. He had shared a meal with the ooman and had enjoyed feeding her. So much so that she hadn't needed to ask for more. He'd caught her eyeing the meat and had without hesitation stabbed a second piece for her.

And that was when she had named him for her sire. He had visibly enlarged himself, and had fisted his chest in approval. She was called Sara. He was glad his mask was still recording despite him not wearing it. He would keep the voice clipping of her name.

The meat finished cooking and he watched as she put a hand on his gauntlet to steady herself to blow on the food. She was touching him more and more. Was that a ooman trait? He trilled at her and she smiled at him as she ate. He ate the entire second plate of meat he'd brought out, and when they were both finished he grabbed the plates and the firepit and returned both to the cargo hold (the firepit he returned to his medikit).

Set needed to train soon. Yautjas were in excellent physical condition because they constantly trained every day for hours, with every weapon they could get their hands on. He trilled to himself. He was actually looking forward to the female - Sara - watching him train. It was not often he had an audience (he couldn't remember the last time truth be told, it had probably been his sister too).

He entered his chambers to find Sara still kneeling on the floor. Set walked to the chain and unlatched it from the wall. Her eyes widened and she jumped to her feet. He grabbed his mask and put it back on carefully while she watched him with her wide, green eyes. He stood motionless and pointed to the book she had left on the ground. She must have understood what he meant for she grabbed it immediately with her tiny pencil. He nodded and walked out of the room, she followed behind him quietly.

She didn't say anything as he led her to the kehrite. He latched her chain to a part of the wall that was not really designed for what he was using it for. He pointed at the floor and she knelt obediently. He clicked his approval and walked towards the weapon wall he kept in the kehrite. He grabbed the combistick he stored here and used his wrist computer to activate the robots.

His wrist blade exploded from his gauntlet and his spear elongated. He stopped thinking about the ooman and focused on the automatons coming to life and surrounding him.


	12. Chapter 12

12

This constantly being chained and collared was getting very annoying. Sara was an independent, smart and modern woman. Being treated like a pet was not something she had ever envisioned for herself (so was being abducted by aliens let's be honest), yet here she was. Chained, naked, and kneeling at the feet of some… her thoughts trailed off. All her affront was being swallowed back because her eight foot captor was a super alien.

He'd been fighting these robots (there was nothing remotely that sophisticated on earth) for hours now, and he hadn't even stopped. Not once. That was the reason she'd swallowed it back. What was she next to him? He was obviously stronger, and faster. His species was more advanced than humans on so many levels and obviously much older. Sure, she felt degraded, but apart from the couple threatening gestures he'd done earlier on, he hadn't really been terrible with her. It could have been so much worse. She could be dead now… he could have beaten her, tortured her, starved her, raped her… so many things, and yet Wolf hadn't done any of those things. _Not yet_ the little voice in the back of her head whispered.

She jumped when he roared suddenly, the sound animalistic and terrifying (nothing on earth even compared). Both his arms were spread (those wicked blades on his wrist were still extended) and he arched back, his dreads hanging down his back, a clawed foot on the mound of metal at his feet. His head snapped towards her, his hair whipped around him like a cloak and he clicked and growled in her direction. She nodded towards him, guessing he was making sure she had been watching. Was he trying to impress her? If he was, it really wasn't necessary, she was already very much impressed by everything he did. From the silent way he moved, to his care for his equipment. There hadn't really been a need for him to show off his fighting skills.

He was moving towards her slowly, uncaring of the destruction he'd wrought behind him. His spear retracted and he placed it on the weapon table. She was fiddling with her fingers, unsure what to do. Wolf stopped in front of her and she noticed that despite all that workout he'd done, he wasn't sweating. He crouched in front of her in that slow and deliberate way of his, his wrist blades retracting as he did so. She licked her lips and smiled at him tentatively. His head tilted and he slowly reached down to tap her sketchbook with a clawed finger. She frowned and opened her sketchbook, assuming he wanted to see it again.

Wolf shook his head and with his claw flipped to a blank page. He tapped it twice and she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the sound of her own voice coming from his mask. "Wolf."

She blinked at him as it finally dawned on her. He wanted her to draw him again. She visibly relaxed and smiled at him. "You want me to draw you?"

Her own voice spoke for him, the words broken to make the phrase. "Sara. Draw. Wolf."

She nodded and grabbed her pencil. "I can do that."

His head lowered and he watched as she began drawing him. She used circles and lines to start the pose. She assumed his posturing on the robots had been done on purpose, for her benefit. She doubted he posed that way when he was training by himself. She took her time with the lines, using her finger to smudge and shade. She worked slowly despite Wolf watching her work and hovering over her.

It didn't take her long to finish a rough sketch of him with his arms spread wide like she'd seen earlier, mask and all. He clicked at her and she raised her head and smiled at him tentatively. Maybe now that he was in a good mood, she could broach the subject with him about taking her home… and if that didn't turn out (she wasn't going to think about that), perhaps removing the collar and chain.

"Wolf…" she licked her suddenly dry lips as her heart rate increased, he tilted his head, his dreads sliding off his shoulder, he was still looking at her sketchbook, "Are you…" she glanced at the eyeshields of his mask briefly before glancing back down at her drawing, the hands that she had flattened against the paper were shaking uncontrollably, "Are you going to t-take me home?"

He was silent and unmoving, crouched in front of her like some giant statue of old. After a few minutes she raised her head and risked looking at him. He wasn't looking at her drawing any more, rather he was staring at her. She could feel it. She swallowed the lump in her throat as her stomach dropped to her feet. The heavy silence stretched and it was answering her question just as readily as if he had. Sara was not going home. At all. _Period _.

Sara licked her lips again and was blinking her eyes rapidly as tears began forming as the thought of never going back home spread across her mind. Holy fuck… She had really been abducted by an alien… (this was fucking real) this was going to be her life… (oh God…) Her stomach twisted and she bit her lower lip to prevent herself from whimpering pathetically (she hadn't said good bye to anyone...). She didn't want to annoy him.

"W-would you c-consider removing the c-collar?" She stammered, not looking at him and ignoring a big tear that rolled down her cheek. "I promise I won't touch anything!" She spoke hastily, another tear fell and she raised her green eyes to his mask again, "I'll be good! Please don't keep me collared…" her voice trailed off and she hated herself just a little bit for begging. Her lower lip was beginning to tremble already.

He remained silent, except for the odd clicking and growling noises he made naturally. Her shoulders slumped and she closed her eyes. She was two seconds away from bawling, she knew it, and she was going to fall apart in front of him, she knew that too.

A large hand grabbed her chin and raised her head. It was surprisingly gentle and the action unmanned her. The tears she had been fighting so hard to control spilled forth, her lips turned downward and she started sobbing. She tried to pull her head away but the fingers tightened. So she raised one hand and covered her eyes in shame. She cried for a few seconds before Wolf grabbed her, unhooked the chain from the wall and carried her like a child against his chest to the control room.

She squeaked in surprise when he dropped her on the second pilot seat (she did notice he did not latch her to a wall, rather the chain dangled off the seat) and sat down in the other seat beside her. Sara stopped crying as he pushed some buttons on the dash panel in front of him and the black wall that had been in front of them suddenly opened. It was like watching the sun roof on a car opening up and for the first time in her life, Sara witnessed something utterly incredible, and utterly terrifying at the same time.

They were nowhere near Earth. A choked noise came from her throat as she took in the colourful rings of Saturn with all its moons. _Holy fuck…_ _Saturn…_ her eyes widened even further at the grandiose display in front of her. Holy Mother of God, they sure as hell weren't in Kansas anymore (she had assumed they were still on Earth… She hadn't felt the ship move at all). Asteroids were floating about, the black void that was space was all around (that was extremely scary). The brightness of the stars in the distance was almost blinding. She felt her body shake at the realization that she was the first human to witness this, and she really wasn't going home now. The first human… but no one would ever know.

Her head was spinning. She knew from watching tv shows that Saturn was hundreds of millions of miles from Earth, and it took light years to travel to it. _Light fucking years _(Oh god she was going to faint). She had always thought humans were advanced, ignorant and arrogant was more apt. Humans weren't advanced at all… obviously as far as Wolf's species were concerned, humans may as well be cavemen.

Why was he showing her this…?


	13. Chapter 13

13

He would admit that he had showed off for the ooman, for Sara. He'd crowed in victory over the automatons as though it had been a hard won fight. It hadn't. Even with the robots programmed to kill him, they were barely a challenge. Set had wanted Sara to see him for what he truly was. A hunter, a warrior, a veteran, a worthy male.

He had expected her to be visibly impressed when he was done, drawing him in her book already. He liked that she sketched him. That she hadn't been had surprised him a little. He did not like surprises, he prided himself on accurately guessing how prey would react before the prey knew it themselves. She had been on her knees, the pelt wrapped around her tightly, her book and stencil on the ground in front of her. She had smiled and fiddled with her hands.

Set had huffed and had cautiously approached the skittish female. That he had to tell her to draw him had annoyed him a little although he hadn't done anything to show her this. He'd trilled when she had smiled at him and had immediately complied. He liked watching her draw him, he had never seen the like before, and she had done the pose he had wanted her to do.

Her heart rate increasing had alerted him that she was suddenly nervous and he had remained silent when she had asked about returning home. Set could not bring her back home, her fate was sealed. He had watched as her eyes had dropped water droplets and she had begged for the collar to be removed.

He would not remove the collar, he could not trust her, oomans were very cunning. Set had grabbed her chin and raised her head so he could see her tears, but she had hid her eyes behind a hand. Yaujtas did not shed water from their eyes. He had not liked the way her face had looked, all wrinkly and crumpled, so he decided to show her something no other human had ever seen.

Set wanted to distract her, to make her smile, but mostly to make her stop crying. He'd brought her to the control room (she weighed almost nothing) and had sat her in the co-pilot's chair. He had opened the shutters so that she could see one of the most beautiful planets in her solar system. The gas giant with rings that the oomans called Saturn. To the Yautjas it was known as 4761269 for it was uninhabitable and not used, thus no name was required.

He'd wanted her expression to change and had watched her closely. Her eyes had widened and she had stared at 4761269 exactly as he had expected, but then she'd covered her eyes and had started leaking more water. He tilted his head to the side, oomans confused him. He did not understand why she was leaking at the sight of the planet.

He reached over to her with his long arms and brought her to his seat so that she was sitting on his lap. She turned her head into his chest and cried against him. He purred, it was muted somewhat because of his mask, but the effect was the same.

Sara eventually eased and hiccuped. Her small hand was on his chest, her head was against one of his hearts, below his chin. He very much liked this position.

"Now what?" she whispered, "I'm your human pet?" her voice crumpled and she sounded like she was about to cry again.

He straightened on the seat and continued to purr for her. She wasn't his pet yet, he hadn't marked her with his family marking (the same runes that were burned into his helmet). Set had been waiting to mark her until they were near Lax's clanship. She could be claimed/taken by another if he was not vigilant otherwise as his property she would be off limits. He would have to be challenged, and Set was a powerful elite. He had not been defeated in friendly duels since he was young, many centuries ago, and as he was still alive, he'd never been defeated in honourable combat either.

"Why did you take me?" she asked after a while, since he didn't answer her first question, her head still against his chest, her hair a tangled mess down her back. He was touching it gently with his claws, enjoying the softness of the brown mane. He would not be able to do this with a Yautja female, not unless they were mating.

"You know." A female voice came from his mask, he was still purring, still petting her.

Her head raised so that she could look at the eyeshield of his mask. "I know?" She sounded confused, and he placed his arms on the armrests of the chair, no longer touching her.

"Skull. You know." Her voice spoke the first word, he recorded all of the words Sara said.

"My skull?" her voice dropped and then her eyes widened, "You took me because of my skull?"

"Yes!" This voice recording was jubilant and obviously child-like, it had come from a ooman suckling centuries ago. She frowned at him.

It would be difficult for him to explain further without actually speaking her awful tongue, and Set was avoiding doing that at all cost. He hated the common language on Earth despite the fact that he could speak it fluently.

He raised a claw to her cheek where he knew before the month was out he would have to mark her. The procedure would scare her, but seeing how skittish she was, he doubted another Yautja would have the patience he had been showing her. He was learning much from his interactions with her, and he would not let another take her from him, he would kill her first, an act of mercy on his part.

He pushed a few more buttons on the dash panel and waited until the shutter closed before grabbing the ooman that had settled on his lap and taking her back to his room and then through to the bathing chamber. He was not going to take the chance that she needed to urinate again.

Sara clung to him, her hands tightening on his shoulders as he approached the wall panel and slapped it, activating the watering hole.

"Another bath?" She questioned, looking down at the water as it filled the tub. He chuffed and shook his head.

"Pee." Her voice came from his mask and he chuckled as she turned a bright red. Oomans were so easily embarrassed by normal bodily functions, he found that so odd. Yautjas could feel embarrassment but it wasn't for something so simple. The last time he had been embarrassed was centuries ago when he had hunted the wrong species on an organized group hunt, the others had laughed at him. He had kept the trophy as a reminder to listen better when the Elder spoke (it was not displayed, rather that particular skull was hidden in a dark corner in his home on Prime).

Set was cautious as he put her on her feet, he latched the chain to the wall and motioned the water.

"I don't need to pee," she muttered, fixing the pelt about her body. Her destroyed clothes were still on the floor of the bathing chamber, exactly where he had thrown them earlier. He would destroy them after he settled her in the bed, he would give her something different to wear, something more Yautja.

He turned his head towards her and then pointed at the water again. If she didn't need to urinate then maybe she was thirsty. She shook her head again and repeated that she didn't need to relieve herself. He rolled his eyes behind the mask and pulled at the wires and valves connected his mask to his armour. He would show her what he meant.

She took a hesitant step back and watched and he latched his mask to his belt and crouched by the watering hole. He touched another panel near the hole, on the ground that was barely visible and a small section rose up. A large, metal jug was placed within this section, he pulled it out and showed it to her.

She frowned at him and then grimaced as he filled the jug up and drank from it deeply, his mandibles parted, the water was falling down his body. He finished and refilled the jug, before holding it out in her direction. She licked her lips and shook her head.

"I'm not t-thirsty," she stammered. He continued to stare at her, knowing full well that she was lying. Oomans could only go 4 days or so without water, it had been almost two since he'd captured her.

After A few minutes she finally stepped towards him, her shoulders slumped. "Is this the same water…?"

He ignored her question seeing as it was irrelevant, despite being the same water, it was clean. Yautja technology allowed for the recycling of water that oomans wouldn't understand, they were too primitive. The water on his ship was better than any water found on earth, for it wasn't polluted and diseased (the chemicals that oomans used to clean their water was dangerous). The microorganisms that Yautja used kept them healthy as well for they also cleaned their insides of disease and impurities.

He clicked his tusks in approval as she finally took the jug from him. It was almost comical to watch as it was heavier than she had expected and she almost dropped it. He had to help her bring it to her lips so that she could drink.

"Oh my God," she whispered after a mouthful, "this is so good!" He chuckled as she greedily gulped down almost half the jug. He nodded at her and dumped the rest of the jug in the water before placing it back on its pedestal and pushing it back down into the floor.

He unlatched the chain from the wall and ushered her back to his room where he locked her in and pointed to the bed. She would sleep better now that she was watered and fed. He clicked at her and dimmed the lights after she had settled into the furs.

Set then turned on his heels and went back to the control room. He had to check the coordinates for Lax's clanship to see how long he had before he would be forced to mark her.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Sara lay amidst the furs quietly. She had watched Wolf leave after he'd dimmed the lights. She cried with her face buried in the pelts so that he wouldn't hear her. Mourning for a life barely lived. She was twenty nine years old, had never married or had children, her love life had almost been an Olympic event (a boyfriend every four years or so). Life had just started looking good when Wolf had taken her. She had been full of hope for the future. Everything had been at her fingertips. The debts for her education had just been paid off barely six months ago, she was saving for marriage, children, a home…

Her parents had been so proud of her new job, her mother had been pushing for Sara to get closer to the handsome Greek entomologist, and she had finally done so after two years of watching him from afar. Two years of watching, waiting, hoping, dreaming… she had assumed he had been in a relationship. Jennifer the secretary had told her that he was single after six months. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she had fantasized about marriage and olive-skinned children, with her green eyes and Andreas' midnight black hair, and a summer home on the Mediterrean.

She should have approached him… She should have made the first move instead of thinking him out of her league. She should have...

_ And then what…? _The little voice in the back of her mind mocked cruelly, she would have been torn from a husband and children rather than a life just beginning. Torn from a life that would have caused so much more pain. That she was single, with no children, no pets, a small one bedroom apartment… Her thoughts trailed off. She thought of the circumstances of her abduction (unaware that her parents assumed she had died in the nuclear blast), how Wolf had smashed her rear windshield, and her car had swerved onto the shoulder of the road. It would look bad. Her parents would think the worst, that she had been kidnapped and murdered, her body dumped somewhere in the wilds of Colorado, never to be found. She would join the millions of missing people that were never found. There would be no closure for her family… Oh God…

She closed her eyes and whispered a prayer under her breath for her parents, and then her mind wandered back to Wolf almost against her will. The big alien had tried to comfort her when she had cried, placing her on his lap. He'd even touched her cheek gently.

He hadn't answered her when she'd asked if she was his pet, but it was obvious. He fed her, watered her and even took her to the bathroom (on a leash… like she was a dog…). She curled herself into a tighter ball. She was glad in a way that no one from her past could see her now. She wasn't a world renown anthropologist by far, but her reputation had been good, her work had been well researched and she had done her fair share of historical papers. And now… she was a pet. An alien pet no less… demeaning did not begin to describe how she felt.

The door swished open and her eyes slid open. Wolf had re-entered. He was staring down at her in silence before he moved towards his weapon wall, clicking buttons on his wrist computer as he went. The wall panel opened and he began the ritual of disarming himself and cleaning his weapons and armour with his laser, setting each piece delicately on that crystal stand of his.

She watched him fascinated. He hadn't done anything apart from training with the robots, and yet he was meticulously cleaning his gear as though he'd been in an all out war. It took him a couple hours to do this and she was almost asleep when he finally stood up and removed his mask to set it on the stand beside the wall. The sound of pressurized air escaping echoed ominously in the silent chamber. She noticed he kept this odd looking netting that covered his body from neck (there was this weird metal coil around his throat that he never removed) to ankle and those wrist gauntlets.

Sara didn't move a muscle as he settled in the bed beside her. Surprisingly not that close to her as she had expected, she barely felt the mattress dip beneath his weight and she knew he was _heavy _. After a few minutes of muted silence, she slowly turned onto her back so that she was facing him, she was at eye level with his shoulder. In the faint light she could see the spiky protrusions on his shoulder, they looked like those same hair that went down his chest, but a little thicker. There was a good three feet between them.

She inched her way towards him, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep, but needing the comfort of his presence. He was, after all, her world now, all that she had. She was utterly dependent on him for her survival, in every aspect of the term (she did not have a choice in the matter). Sara couldn't navigate his ship if she tried, didn't know where the food was, and without him to take her, did not have access to the water (she was in denial about the water they drank being the same water in which they had bathed).

This was a new kind of loneliness, the silence was oppressing and just knowing that they were in the depths of space, like Star Trek type of deep space (this was serious) was terrifying. Sara was scared, very scared, to the very depths of her very mortal soul. She had never known fear like this, never known hopelessness like this. She did not like it. He was her only anchor from madness, despite being the one that had caused her this.

Two feet separated them now. She blinked back tears and continued to inch her way towards him. She was as silent as a church mouse until he turned towards her suddenly and dragged her gingerly towards him. She gasped but didn't fight him as he tucked her into his side. He let out a deep breath, his mandibles spread and almost immediately began purring.

The tears that had filled her eyes spilled when she closed them, falling onto his thick hide heedlessly. That exotic scent of his surrounded her slowly and Sara snuggled into his side while his heavy arm touched along her back, pushing her tighter against him. His clawed hand settled on her fur-covered hip, all encompassing. He purred until she finally fell into a dreamless sleep, her nose buried in his skin, her legs intertwined with his, and her fingers clutching the netting on his side tightly.


	15. Chapter 15

15

He was still purring long after Sara had fallen asleep against him. She had surprised him this time. He had not expected her to approach him like she had when he had joined her on the bed. Set had smelled her fear, and had heard her heart hammering against her chest. His ooman was scared, very scared and had come to him for comfort. He hadn't been able to resist the call of her small body.

Set hadn't liked it. He had turned towards her and had hauled her to his side with no effort. She had immediately relaxed and gone to sleep, lulled by his constant purring, the water from her eyes dripping onto his thick hide. He didn't like her tears either. They made him feel helpless and as a Yautja, that was not a feeling he was familiar with. He was a warrior, a Hunter. He was clever and cunning, more so than most creatures in the universe. He had never felt helpless.

His mandibles closed and he sighed heavily, as she snuggled even closer to him. Her fingers were intertwined with his netting as if she could prevent his leaving by clinging to him. He was not accustomed to sleeping with someone, anyone. Yautja females were independent, they cared only for the mating aspect and usually the male was expelled after the mating act had taken place. He had slept with more males in organized hunts than females, and males were even less cuddlier.

He had always been fine with it too. He had pups aplenty, many of which were grown and respectable hunters in their own right, some had died of course, the Yautja way of life was not easy, only the strong survived. His many daughters had done right by the clan and were living all over the universe, his sons doing much of the same. He had never slept with the lou-dte kale, child bearing female, and had never wanted too.

Sara's leg grabbed his and instead of pulling him towards her (he was too heavy for her to move), she hiked herself to him, her crotch touching his thigh in that way he found he rather liked. It was almost as though she were marking him with her scent, and to a Yautja that had a symbolic meaning than she probably didn't even realize. Any Yautja, male or female, would be able to smell her on him. Smell her pussy juice as she leaked against his thigh. Paya preserve him, he wasn't made of stone. He could make out the details of her sweet-smelling cunt with his thigh. Would it taste the same as her scent? Gods he hoped it did…

This made him purr with arousal, both the very idea that she was marking him and her taste. His tongue was long enough that she could be suckling him at the same time… his thoughts trailed off and he vibrated, his tongue twirling in his mouth. Her knee was placed just over his groin and he could feel himself slowly hardening within his sheath. His paw pressed on her knee, adding pressure onto his loins and sending a current of electricity through his dick. His sheath was leaking his natural lubrication beneath his loincloth, he could feel the petals loosening.

Pauk. Pauk. Pauk. (The equivalent of Fuck in her language)

He needed to disentangle himself from Sara immediately or he would do something she would probably not survive and he might regret (Paya she was too small…). He tried to be gentle, he tried to remove himself without waking her but he failed miserably. She squeaked at him and her fingers tightened on his netting as he tried to sit up.

"Please don't go… don't leave me…" she whispered sleepily, her voice soft, there was a pleading tone to it.

"Never." He spoke the word in his language, his tusks clicking, not realizing until he said it that he had spoken aloud. He froze, still on his back, and then groaned as his sensitive cock made its presence known beneath his loincloth. He was fully erect now, and her knee was millimeters away from touching him intimately. His dau-shui was heavy on the air, and the scent from her pussy mixed with his musk to create an intoxicating perfume he found incredibly hard to resist.

His mandibles tightened against his face and he closed his eyes. She may has well have grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled with all her strength for all the effort he was putting in minimizing her effect on him. His eyes snapped opened and he glanced down at the small ooman next to him. She was prey. Not his equal. Prey. A pauking ooman!

It was obvious now that his body was not following his rational mind. His loincloth was tented, his musk was heavy on the air, and he was very close to just rolling her over and rutting into her without thought, his weight pinning her into the furs. He did not. He was an honoured warrior, an elite. All the females he had fought and bedded had wanted him. The ooman was too small to fight him, too weak to stop him. It was an unfair fight.

He could take her. She was ooman, prey. Not his equal. There was no reason for him to show her the same respect he showed Yautja females. It would be nothing to roll over her, she would not fight long and would submit to him with absolutely no effort. He could bury himself in her wetness… his cock twitched at the visuals he was creating in his mind.

What would that make him then…? He growled, the sound almost like a whine. He was an honoured warrior, he repeated to himself. He had honour. He was an Elite. Sara depended on him. He rather enjoyed her company, if he were to force himself on her, she would not draw him any more. Oomans were not like Yautjas…

He chuffed to himself, and his arm tightened about her smaller body. When she woke next, he would show her his trophies. He would initiate the Yautja courting, and he would learn about her mating rituals. He would not force her, he would win her over and then, when she was awake and aware, he would make her moan his name.

But until such time, he was going to close his eyes, and think about the Elder Councilman, _very thoroughly _. He was an old Yautja, older than Set, with tusks engraved with designs that very few earned, he concentrated on those designs, trying to visualize them perfectly. He wore the cloak of power, and full body armour that was different from what Set wore (Paya be blessed, it was working… his cock was retreating back in his sheath). He hissed painfully as a sharp pain followed the retraction. He didn't want to feel that again… _ever _.

His breathing relaxed and with the Councilman on his mind, Set tried to go to sleep. Sara was even closer to him now, her breath coming in puffs against his side. It dawned on him suddenly, as he tried to doze. If he intended on mating with her, he was going to have to be gentle with her…

His mandibles clicked. She would have to trust him, and he would have to trust her too. He took a deep breath and without waking her, moved her so that she lay on top of him, her front to his, her head just below his jaw, her pussy against his stomach. She wouldn't need the pelt to keep warm now, he was boiling hot despite his netting keeping his temperature normal.

He placed a paw on her fleshy ass, her knees barely touched the bed on either side of him. Yautjas were not this soft… he felt another twitch and immediately brought up the visual of the Councilman, naked this time. It worked.

Set closed his eyes and finally fell asleep, Sara snuggled on his chest, her limp hands on his shoulders. He found he rather liked sleeping with his ooman.


	16. Chapter 16

16

She was flying again. Soaring through the sky over the world. She could feel the warm wind blowing on her face, pulling at her hair. She was warm, comfortable and at peace. She loved this dream. She snuggled into her pillow and sighed heavily. A heavy arm touched her back and she smiled faintly, not caring who touched her…

_ Who was touching her?! _

Her eyes snapped open and she found her cheek pressed closely onto Wolf's chest. The little spines that went down his chest in a line were poking her gently, not hurting her but not comfortable either. She was slowly becoming aware that she was _on top _of him. Literally. Her legs were on either side of his waist, he was so large beneath her that her knees weren't touching the bed, her shins were.

He had a heavy arm on the dip in her lower back, his gauntlet was imprinting itself in her flesh, she could already tell. Christ, his arm was heavy, but so comforting. She wasn't going to shy away from it. She missed contact, any contact.

Sara licked her lips and wondered briefly how she was going to get out of this position. There was no way he wasn't waking up, she was touching him with her entire front. Her breasts were flattened completely against him, and though it felt odd, she actually liked it. He was warm, and even if he was hard, it wasn't uncomfortable.

Then she noticed he wasn't vibrating, or purring. She swallowed. He must be awake then. She raised her head and peeked at his face. His eyes were opened, he was staring at the ceiling and as soon as he felt her movement, he glanced down at her. The discolored eye focusing on her just as intently as the amber one.

She licked her lips and smiled tentatively at him while she chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled, feeling her face flush with colour, "I didn't mean…" she trailed off and placed a hand against his chest as she pushed herself up.

His eyes remained on her face, despite the fact that she reared up on him. One of her hands was touching him while the other was across her breasts, shielding them ineffectively. After a few moments she didn't bother shielding them and placed both hands on his chest. Even reared up, her knees barely touched the furs.

She was about to get off him when both his clawed hands grabbed her thighs, and held her in place. She froze and her eyes found his. His mandibles spread and he started purring. His entire body vibrating with it. Her eyes widened as she noticed something else, her vagina was in close contact with his abdomen. His purring vibrated against her clitoris in a way that she had not expected and her nails dug into his chest a little as she made fists. Oh boy… this was… different…

Sara made a second attempt at removing herself from him when he sat up suddenly and wrapped his arms around her back, hugging her to his chest tightly, her knees were on either side of his hips now. One of his hands, she was quick to notice, grabbed her butt and pushed her core flush against him, spreading her legs further around his waist, his other arm secured her at her shoulders. She felt her face flame and she was about to push away when a bolt of lightning danced down her spine and made a beeline straight for her core. Sweet Jesus he was like a vibrator!

Her mouth opened to ask him to release her when she got a nose full of that exotic musk of his that just turned her to jelly. He didn't release her, rather his purring increases as her arousal skyrockets into the ether. Her body started shaking with him.

_ Holy fuck _! His abdomen was vibrating so much that she knew she was going to have an orgasm any minute now (oh!). This was bad (oh…). Really bad (oh god yes!). What was he thinking…? (Right there.) He couldn't possibly know what he was doing to her… (don't fucking stop!) could he…? (Almost there!) She was panting against him, her eyes had closed and her nails were digging into his chest.

"Wolf… please…" she licked her lips, her cheeks were warm, unsure what she was begging for (Just a little more!). He stopped purring (NO!) and his grip relaxed enough, allowing her to escape if she wanted too. She hesitated a moment, lost in a fog of lust and then scrambled off him as though someone had thrown a bucket of ice water at her (disappointing much…?).

She grabbed the first big pelt she laid her hands on and watched him nervously, her eyes wide, her entire body flushed with warmth. He clicked at her, his head tilted to the side, those long dreads sliding off his shoulder.

"I'm fine!" She spoke quickly, tartly, not understanding what he was asking, but answering anyways. His upper mandibles clicked rapidly and it sounded like a fast purr like a cat. He was laughing again. She frowned at him but he ignored her as he got to his feet and rolled his massive shoulders.

She watched, anxious and on edge as he re-armed himself and turned towards her. She remained tense until he grabbed the chain from the wall and motioned for her to follow him. She tightened the pelt about her body and followed after him. She was still blushing, still aroused. What the hell had that been about…?

He took her through another door she hadn't seen before and what she saw here made her gasp in absolute shock and surprise. Wolf had taken her to a trophy room of sorts… it had to be… there were mounted skulls everywhere! Her eyes bugged out of her head as she glanced about the room in shock. She didn't notice Wolf straightening or his chest swelling as he watched her, even his hair seemed to make him look bigger.

There are skulls here that she has never seen before. Small ones, big ones, none except for the humans ones did she recognized. Her heart falters when she sees it, but she is too mesmerized by the rest of them. One in particular is massive and huge. There are no eyes on it, and the crest looks to be 4 or 5 feet. It is bleached white, the teeth longer than her fingers. Oh my god…

"Did you…" she paused and then licked her lips before she continued, her eyes finally finding the eye shield of his mask, "Did you kill all these?"

He nodded deliberately once, his trill echoing in the room. She blinked and swallowed a dry lump forming on her throat. "Why are you… " she trailed off and glanced around the room again, that big crested skull scared the fuck out of her, "Why are you showing me this?"

Wolf tilted his head to the side, his dreads moving with him. His body language was screaming 'isn't it obvious' to her, but it wasn't. Was he trying to show her that escape was futile? She frowned at herself, that made no sense, she already knew that. Her eyes scanned the room again, she couldn't believe what she was seeing… this was definitely a trophy room… was he showing off again…?

Her eyes widened suddenly. "Are you…" she frowned again and felt her heart rate increase, she hoped she wasn't going to offend him by saying this next bit, but she had to know, "Is this your way of…" she trailed off again, it was going to sound ridiculous no matter which way she said it. Her eyes landed on the white skull that was not mounted, rather it was laying on its side on a marble slab of sorts. It had mandibles like him… "Do you want me to draw you in here?" She finally asked, unable to voice her real question for fear that he would be offended at her proposition. It was an insane idea.

She had wanted to ask if he was trying to woo her, but it would have sounded all sorts of wrong, even egotistical and arrogant on her part. They weren't the same species, and he was way more advanced than she. Chances were good he was just showing off so she could draw him again.

Sara swallowed and turned her head back to look at Wolf. He visibly straightened beneath her gaze, and got bigger. He truly was magnificent, a shame really, she thought to herself, that he lacked the parts for her to…

Her eyes widened as she continued to stare at him. Holy fuck! She had really thought that! Sara wanted to bed a fucking alien! What the fuck was wrong with her? Wasn't there some taboo against that…? Her earlier thoughts about bestiality were coming back to mock her now.

He purred at her from the other side of the room. That scent that he emitted surrounded her and Sara swallowed audibly. In this room, surrounded by his war trophies, Sara came to the realization that she wanted him.

She wanted Wolf. In a carnal sense.

God have mercy on her soul.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Set had not been able to sleep at all. Her body against his had prevented any and all attempts. Instead he'd spent it petting her, her hair, her body, touching her skin, feeling her muscles with his fingers, tangling his mandibles in her hair. He'd been doing it for hours, waiting patiently for her to wake up. He'd purred the entire time he'd done it too.

He was anxious to show her his trophies. He wanted to see her facial expressions, and he wanted to smell her scent once she stood in his trophy room. A Yautja female would be immediately impressed, and her desire to mate with him would be strong. His trophy wall was his greatest asset, it was why he had fathered so many pups in his lifetime. It was not even close to being has impressive as his trophy wall in his palace on Prime, but it was still better than half the Yautjas he knew. He had a Queen skull on his ship, not many could claim as much.

Sara slept for a long time, exhausted he figured from whatever things her ooman mind was thinking. He was hoping her tears had not caused this exhaustion. It took all his self-control to not wake her prematurely. He was patient, he would wait for her to rise on her own. Set had once waited a week, crouched in a tree for a prey item to come to him. He could wait for the measly few hours it took for the female, Sara, to be rested. A well-rested female was a happy female, wise words once spoken by his sire centuries ago.

She finally stiffened on top of him not long afterwards, signalling she was awake. He fought the urge to purr for her and waited until she moved. His body had tensed up when she had reared up and was straddling his abdomen. She hid her teats for a moment before both her small hands touched his chest. Oh but he liked that. If she was lower, she could be riding him instead. He'd grabbed her thighs to stop her from moving when she tried to dismount him, he wanted to enjoy her sitting on him like this a little longer. There was no stopping his purring with arousal after he got that visual.

And that was when Set discovered something previously unknown to him. Without penetration, he was able to make her moan in pleasure. He had been surprised (in a good way) to find that her pussy against his abdomen could receive pleasure, a form of stimulant he guessed. He would have to look into this further when she would allow it. He sat up then and had pushed her against his body so that there was more contact between them. The juices from her wet cunt had covered him, she was more than prepared for him. He could have taken her then, but he had been fascinated by her. His large paw fully covered one cheek from her fleshy ass. He just prevented himself from digging his claws in.

She had turned a beautiful rose, her cheeks colouring with her weird red blood. Her eyes had darkened and she had panted his name. Something about the way she had said her nickname for him had caused his sheath to leak his lubrication, his cock had twitched and almost made an appearance. He would have kept going had a thought not occurred to him. If he kept her on the edge of the blade, she would want him to finish, or she would finish herself (he would watch). So Set had taken her right up until he was sure she was going to explode and he'd stopped abruptly. He'd stopped vibrating, and released her so that she could roll away from him.

He'd chuffed at her as she glared daggers at him. He'd asked her if she was alright in his language, forgetting that she couldn't answer him, but she did anyways. She had snapped at him that she was fine, it had made him laugh, her cheeks were still that blood red. She was irritable now, and anxious. Her eyes were locked on his movements, he could feel it. She had not received her pleasures just as he wanted and her ooman face let him know it.

Set had gone to his weapon wall deliberately, and had re-armed himself slowly, his paw touching his abdomen where her juices had marked him. He deliberately rubbed it into his skin, spreading her scent over himself as he latched his metal loincloth around his waist. Her scent was intoxicating to him. He wanted to taste her.

It was time to take her to his trophy room. He wanted her to see what he was. What he was capable of taking down. He wanted her to see him as a worthy male. She had come willingly enough, and he had slowed his gait so that he could see her when she entered his trophy room. He was glad for his mask, recording her reaction.

Her heart was beating frantically in her chest as she looked about the room in a daze. He had waited patiently, standing as straight and as tall as he could amidst his hard-won trophies. The Queen caught her attention. He purred with pride at her expression.

"Did you...Did you kill all these?" she asked looking at him, her fists clenching on her pelt. He nodded, slowly, deliberately. "Why are you…" he watched as she looked at the Queen's skull and shuddered before continuing, "Why are you showing me this?"

He stood silent, his head tilted curiously. He had not expected her to not know why he was showing her his trophies. He thought it had been obvious. He clicked at her, and was about to tell her when her eyes widened suddenly.

"Are you…" she stopped and he heard her heart rate increasing dramatically, before she started talking again, "Is this your way of…" she trailed off again, and he clicked at her, trying to get her attention when her eyes landed on the Abomination trophy. He was about to puff up with pride the next time she looked at him when she stumped him with, "Do you want me to draw you in here?"

His eyes narrowed behind his mask, and he purred at her. She looked so hesitant, the expressions on her face easy to read, yet impossible to translate. That she had started saying something and then changed the phrase, meant to him that she was scared. Scared of the words she wanted to say to him. He didn't want her scared or embarrassed in front of him.

He purred for her as he stood in the midst of his trophies. He wondered what ooman males did to attract their females, how they proved they were worthy of her time. He would do it. He could hunt any creature she demanded, even another Queen if she asked it of him, provide anything she wanted, be it shelter or food. He would not remove the collar though, not yet, not until they were on Yautja Prime, nor take her home.

Her eyes descended down his body and she swallowed when her eyes returned to his mask.

"Tell me." The female voice cooed from his mask. He wanted her to tell him what he needed to do to win her.

"Tell you what?" she whispered, staring at him, her tongue came out, licked at her lips in the nervous way he knew.

How could he ask her what he wanted without speaking? He growled to himself and muttered under his breath. He would have to use recordings, one word at a time.

"Want." He cut the recording of her voice on that one word.

"Want?" she repeated. He nodded slowly, his dreads sliding off his shoulder with the movement.

"Wolf. Want. Sara." He used her voice for every word, and waited, watching her intently.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Her heart was hammering in her head. Had she heard him correctly? Sara was staring at him, he stood straight, his head tilted, and he was staring back. The eye shields of his mask flashed gold.

"Tell me." The female voice cooed at her again.

"You want me?" she whispered, licking her dry lips.

"You want me?" her voice repeated from his mask, he straightened, making himself bigger.

She swallowed and looked about his trophy room again before her eyes found his again.

"I… don't know… " she trailed off, "I'm confused… " she brought a hand to her eyes, hiding them from him, she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks.

She was embarrassed. Yes, she did want him, but there were so many complications. She was definitely suffering from Stockholm Syndrome, not that it mattered anyway, she was trapped in space with him for life. He was an alien… and she had seen him naked… he didn't… she licked her lips again, unsure what to say and what to do. Her human taboos were complicating things for her.

It wasn't like he couldn't get her off. This morning, when she'd woken, he had proven that despite not having genitals he was more than capable at eliciting a response from her. She blushed and her thighs tightened, the reaction almost involuntary (he hadn't gotten her off though).

"What. Wolf. Do." His head tilted, and his hand fisted at his side (he was still holding the chain), "For. Sara. Want. Wolf." The words from him were clipped (It was weird to hear her voice talking to her). Her eyes widened and she blinked at him. Was he asking her what he needed to do for her to want him? Holy fuck… he _had _brought her here to woo her. Sweet Jesus.

She swallowed again. "Free me?" she said, hopeful.

He clicked, and shook his head in that slow and deliberate way of his. She sighed, it was worth a try. She had known he wouldn't have agreed to that.

"I don't know…" she finally said, she really wanted to think about all this with a clear mind, not fogged with lust.

He approached her silently, and she covered her face with her hands, hiding her blush. She didn't understand why she was happy all of the sudden, or why she was embarrassed by it, but she was. He was close to her now, barely a foot separated them. His hand reached up and he touched her hair gently, and then he slowly guided her head towards his chest, bringing her closer to his big body. And he was_ big._

She hid her face against him and clutched at his netting, placing her hands on either side of her head. Her shoulders slumped when he started purring, his exotic scent surrounded her and she closed her eyes.

Why was she fighting him anyways? Her traitorous mind whispered. She was only delaying the inevitable. He was going to get his way in the end. There was no escape from him… her thoughts were interrupted by his wrist computer beeping suddenly. She felt him raise his arm, the muscles of his chest tensing with his movements (God he was _solid… _).

Whatever had happened, broke the spell he'd woven around them. He clicked and a low growl came from him, rumbling against her ear. Wolf was gentle as he picked her up and took her back to the bedroom. He latched her into the wall and his attention was immediately drawn back to his computer.

She watched him leave and sighed heavily. She'd had time to think about it now… her eyes dropped to her sketchbook and the drawer that was still on the floor. Sara licked her lips and grabbed a bigger pencil from the drawer and turned her sketchbook to a blank page. She had tightened the pelt around her body and kneeled on the ground, hunched over her book.

Sara didn't know what she had in mind when she began drawing. She was trying to clear her mind like she had done her entire life, by sketching. She'd never done this aroused and confused, so this was a new experience for her.

She started with the basic outline, circles and lines. Sara was into her own world now and focused on the task at hand. It came naturally, Wolf lazing in a bed exactly as she pictured him in her mind's eye. He was naked, no gauntlets, no netting, no mask, a pelt over his legs at the knees. She hadn't drawn him with that hump she had seen either when they had taken that bath. She'd given him an erect human penis complete with testicles, his clawed hand was holding it at the base, and he was looking at the viewer with those intense, piercing eyes.

Her finger traced his face when she was done and she blushed at her own work (she needed to masturbate…). There had been a phase in her teens where all she had drawn were male penises, hormonal teenager and all (that was her excuse and she was sticking to it). She had definitely gotten better at drawing those… she thought as she eyed the dick she had given him. Now why couldn't he have one of those…

She was about to tear the page out of her sketchbook when Wolf's (wait… _what_?!) hand appeared out of _fucking_ _nowhere_ and his long claw tapped her drawing, specifically the penis. _Holy fucking shit!_

Her head snapped up (_ oh so fast _), following his arm. He was crouched almost directly in front of her ( _where the fuck had he come from?! How had she not heard him enter the room?! _), his head tilted down as he examined her drawing. She turned scarlet (oh for fuck's sake!), her heart was beating a mile a minute (would the spaceship please blow up now? _Please _?!). She couldn't help herself and snapped the book closed on his claw, or tried too. He was applying pressure to the book, his fingers splayed and he forced it back open.

"I'm so so so sorry!" she spoke without looking at him, her voice frantic, high-pitched. She was about to have a heart attack, her eyes filled with tears of humiliation, "I have no…excuse…" she clenched her eyes closed, "You weren't… Oh god!" she let the book go and covered her face with her hands, hiding her shame. Her entire body was shaking with mortification, the tears were falling from her eyes even though her hands covered her face.

She didn't see him drop to his knees in front of her, but she felt him. He started purring, loud and clear. She jumped when his hands grabbed her wrists and gently, but firmly, pulled them away from her purple face (of this she had no doubt).

"I'm so so _so_ _sorry_!" she repeated (more like squeaked), her eyes still clenched closed. She didn't want to look at him. The purr got louder. She ducked her head so that her chin was on her chest.

"Sara." Her voice spoke over her head. She ignored him, she was trying to pull on her arms, trying to free them from his grasp. "Sara." Her voice repeated. She refused to look at him. He finally released her and she brought her hands back to her red face.

He was still purring when she heard the sound of pressurized air escaping, it was followed by his mask being set on the floor. Then she heard the familiar noises of him pulling at the straps of his armour, undoing buckles. He was slowly removing his armour piece by piece while kneeling in front of her. The smell of jungle wafted around her like a scented candle.

She took a deep breath after a minute and peeked at him through her fingers, her body relaxing more and more. He was still disarming, but his intense amber eyes were fixated on her, utterly unblinking, trapping her in his gaze. He was even removing his gauntlets and his wrist computer (she had never seen him without them). Her hands lowered very slowly, there were teardrops on her lashes. She blinked at him until he was wearing nothing but his leather loincloth. He had removed _everything _(his netting too).

Her throat went dry when Wolf reached for the clasp and pulled it off, the move slow. He was kneeling in front of her completely nude, his knees parted, his eyes watching her (even on his knees he towered over her). He was deliberate as he reached forward and grabbed her hand. His purr had transformed into a rough growl now. His exotic scent was heavy on the air, heavier than she had ever smelt it.

She gasped when he brought it to his crotch. He forced her to palm him fully (he was wet...? What...?), her lips parted and then her eyes widened to the size of eggs she was sure. Something was happening! She tore her eyes away from his and lowered them to her hand.

Oh my god! He had a sheath! _He had a sheath! _ A very _unhuman, slippery, green cock _was slowly coming out of his body, into her hand. Oh my God he had a dick! He pushed her hand harder against it as it finally stopped growing (Holy fuck...). Her mouth dropped open, and she was staring at it in awe and trepidation. _He had a fucking dick! _Sweet Jesus… her mouth went bone dry.

It had to be 10-12 inches long… and thick… she was not wrapping her fingers around it, not even close. It was fully ridged, the end was slightly tapered but still rounded and covered in small bumps. The base was thicker and she blinked as she looked at it. Was that… was that a _knot… _?

Her eyes snapped back to his face. He put a fist to his chest, his mandibles spread and she noticed the soft palate behind his fangs. "Wolf," he growled in English, his voice was incredibly low, on par with his purr, and completely inhuman, "want Sara." The words were guttural, and rough, his lack of lips making it hard to pronounce the words properly, but he continued anyways, "Sara," the way he said her name as he reached forward and put a hand to her chest, sent a shiver down her spine, "want Wolf too."

It wasn't a question, he was stating fact. She was staring at him, her mouth open, her hand on his wet, pulsing dick. "Oh fuck yes…" she breathed, not understanding fully what she was agreeing too. His eyes glowed, like a predator, and he reached for her with both hands. He removed her pelt, bearing her fully to his gaze and growled.

The sound was primal and animalistic. Sara felt her toes curl. She had become prey, and for once, she was not afraid. On the contrary, her entire body was vibrating with anticipation.


	19. Chapter 19

19

He had been so close to her capitulation, he knew this, when a message had come in from Lax's clanship. She had been hiding her face against his chest, clinging to his netting, his dau-shui permeated the air. He could smell her arousal on the air, practically taste it.

He'd cursed in his language at the interruption and had taken Sara back to his chamber. He'd locked her chain into the wall. He had to find out what the message was. Especially if it concerned how close or far they were. According to the coordinates he had taken from the crashed ship, they had been stationed a week from Yautja Prime.

The pilot's chair was uncomfortable as he sat down and he was quick as he loaded the message, his claws tapping along the keys on the dash. A screen appeared over his dash panel, the lower ranked Yautja was detailing that they had packed Lax's weapons and trophies for Set to pick up. He took a deep breath and had responded back. He spent a good hour talking back and forth with the clanship before he finally cut the transmission.

Set leaned back in his chair and stretched his long legs out in front of him. They were closer to the clanship than he had expected. They were coming to meet him. Lax's trophies needed to be buried in his place, and were treated as his body. His weapons had been cleaned and oiled, and what armours had been left behind all boxed up and ready for him to pick up. Lax's room had already been given to another deserving Hunter. He lowered his head for a moment, giving Lax a moment of silence, a show of respect.

He stood after a few minutes and turned to enter his chambers. Now that he had a better idea of how long he had before they arrived at the clan ship, he was going to go back to courting Sara. He aroused her, he knew that. His dau-shui affected her, which meant she was attracted to him.

The door swished open and he noticed immediately that she was on the ground drawing. His head tilted and he clicked at her as he approached. She ignored him, completely focused on her drawing. His mask zoomed in on her drawing and he stilled. She was drawing him again, except…

He blinked, and crouched in front of her, not willing to distract her yet. She was drawing him naked… with an erect ooman cock of all things. Her arousal wafted around him as her fingers trailed over her drawing, over his face longingly. Set understood then all her hesitations and he chuckled softly to himself. She didn't think he was capable of bedding her. She hadn't realized he had a sheath.

Her hand went to the top of the page and he just knew she was going to tear it out. He made his presence known by reaching down and tapping on her picture, specifically that penis. He was going to show her what a Yautja cock looked like.

She screeched and her eyes enlarged as her head snapped up to him. He watched the blood drain from her face and then rush back to her cheeks. Her heart was hammering to an unnatural tattoo that worried him briefly. And then she tried to close the book on his hand unsuccessfully, he trilled at her but she wasn't looking at him.

"I'm so so so sorry!" she screamed at him, her eyes filling with water. He chirped at her not wanting her to cry about this, this was good for him. "I have no…" she caught her breath on a gasp, "excuse. You weren't…" her voice cut off and she closed her eyes, big drops of water rolled down her red cheeks, she was trying to close the book before she dropped it completely and covered her face with both hands, "Oh god!" she wailed, her tiny body shaking.

Set dropped to his knees in front of her, his large thighs on either side of her. He started purring immediately, it was louder than usual as the female was clearly agitated, and gently reached for her wrists. He wanted to see her. He wanted to see her need for him on her easy to read ooman face.

"I'm so so _so_ _sorry_!" she squeaked, her voice small, her eyes closed. She had ducked her head so that her chin was to her chest, avoiding him completely. He was aroused and his purr changed to reflect it. It got louder.

"Sara." He used her voice to say her name. She ignored him, she was trying to pull on her arms, trying to free them from his grasp. He growled and repeated her name again, trying to get his attention. "Sara."

She refused to look at him. He finally released her and she brought her hands back to her red face immediately. If she didn't want to look at him, he would get her attention another way. She was curious about his body, he would show it to her. All of it.

His purr never stopped as he reached up and removed his mask. He placed it carefully on the ground beside the drawer. Set never took his eyes off of Sara as he began the ritual of dearming himself. Every piece he placed on the ground with careful movements. His musk got heavier the more he took off. He liked that she was breathing deeply, inhaling him like he was her.

He growled as her fingers parted and she began watching him through her fingers. He took his time removing his gauntlets, and he was gentle as he set them in the drawer. He peeled his netting off and put it beside his computer. It had taken a while but he was finally wearing nothing but his loincloth. Her hands had lowered and with her face flushed with warmth, blinked at him.

She licked her lips and was staring at him as he reached down and undid his loincloth. He never once took his eyes off her. His sheath was leaking his natural lubricant as he reached forward and grabbed her hand. He wanted her to feel everything, so he put her hand against the opening and pushed down. She gasped, her mouth parting, that short pink tongue of hers made a brief appearance while her eyes enlarged further and dropped down to his groin.

He growled as his cock came out of his sheath and her small fingers wrapped around it. Her eyes got even bigger and she started panting. He spread his mandibles and rumbled in satisfaction. He chuffed at her as she continued to stare at his dick in shock, and then her arousal seeped into his senses like a fresh scent trail. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. It was time for him to put his pride aside and point that out.

He hated speaking the earth tongue of English, avoided it at all cost, but when her eyes returned to his face, he spoke to her. He fisted his chest.

"Wolf," he used her nickname for him, speaking slowly and carefully, "want Sara." Her hand tightened around his shaft and he purred as he continued, barely able to concentrate, "Sara want Wolf too." He reached forward and touched her chest, he was making sure she knew that he knew this.

Her green eyes darkened, her fingers moved along his cock, feeling how different he was from a ooman male. "Oh fuck yes…" the words came from her chest, barely audible. He growled low and very deliberately reached for the pelt she wore around her body.

He wanted her, and she wanted him. She did not fight as he pulled on the pelt. Her eyes dropped to his dick again, he twitched in her hand and she swallowed nervously, her heart rate increasing dramatically.

"You're… you're quite… b-big…" she stammered, a smidgen of fear mixed with her arousal. He purred and nodded slowly, his eyes finally breaking contact with hers as he looked down her body. She was small, unnaturally so to him. "Please d-dont hurt me…" she whispered looking back to his face, her wide green eyes shimmering.

He chuckled slowly and pulled her towards him cautiously. She came willingly, her pyode, soft, body molded itself to his hard one, her fleshy glands flattened against his chest. Her small hands touched at his pectorals first, and then moved up to his wide shoulders. The flesh of her stomach encompassed his cock in a warm embrace that deepened his purr which made her gasp. His paws rubbed gentle circles along her spine, he very much liked her reactions. Yautja females were not this responsive, they controlled the whole aspect of the mating, including if she wanted to be touched.

Set could feel her trembling against him. He purred and picked her up by her ass, hiking her up on his chest as he got to his feet in one smooth motion. She squeaked and her face turned red when he laid her on the bed, on her back.

He stood over her, his eyes staring at every inch of her. Her lips parted and her entire front turned a soft red he had never seen. His eyes locked on the fur at the apex of her thigh. He wanted to see it, see what was different on her that allowed for pleasure without penetration. Was it the fur…?

"Spread your legs?" he asked slowly. A male never demanded anything from a female, it did not matter that Sara was ooman, and weaker. He had centuries of conditioning that females were due respect.

Sara obeyed although she closed her eyes. "Look at Wolf," he purred, and immediately her shiny emeralds locked on him. Set wanted her watching him, he wanted to see her face when he discovered the secret that was buried between her legs. Her reactions would tell him when he found it.

And he would find it. Set was a Hunter. Finding weaknesses was his strength. This would be no different.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Oh my god! Oh my god! This was happening! Oh my god! This was _really happening _! Sara's mind kept repeating those words as she lay on her back on the softest furs she had ever felt (her skin was overly sensitive). Her legs were spread and Wolf stood between them at the end of the bed.

Those intense amber eyes were completely fixated on her. He was purring like some great cat, his mandibles spread, she barely noticed the broken tusk. Her heart had lurched when he had asked for her to spread her legs. It hadn't been a command, despite their obvious size difference.

He dropped to his knees on the floor and his large hands reached forward and grabbed her ankles. Wolf broke eye contact with her to look down at what he was doing. She swallowed and was unable to stop the tremors in her body as his rough palms moved up her legs.

It was torturously slow as he touched her calves, her knees, her thighs. Her breath caught when one of his claws touched her bikini line. His eyes were focused on her vagina now. Her face turned a darker red, but she kept looking at him like he had asked. This was unbelievably erotic.

A large finger rubbed at her mons, petting her pubic hair gently, swiping back and forth. She noticed as he did the movement his eyes snapped up to her face, he was watching for something. Then it occurred to her that when he had brought her to the edge earlier, he might not have realized what it was that had caused it. Maybe the females of his species did not have a clitoris.

A little gasp of mortification escaped her mouth at what she was going to do, but it was all in the name of discovery. He would perhaps return the favour and show her what was good for him. Her hand snaked down her body, over his large finger, to her slit. She closed her eyes and with her thumb and fingers spread the lips of her vulva. She would never be able to do this with a human man…

"T-this," her voice hitched as her index circled her pearl very slowly, "is what you're looking for…" she opened her eyes to glance down at him. Her embarrassment hit a new high as his eyes focused on her hand and then at her face as his larger palm replaced her own and his purr turned into a growl.

Her breath was coming in short little bursts as the pad of his finger circled the nub like she had done so, but slower. She squeaked when he applied a little more pressure and did it again. "Yes," she nodded, "like that… ow!" she almost sat up as he pushed a little too hard, "Not too hard…" she swallowed as he yanked his hand away as though burnt. He chirped at her, his head tilting before he nodded.

He was deliberate as he returned his hand to her body and spread her lips again. She tensed as he lowered his head and placed his throat against her core (what was he doing?). She frowned and then he purred again, _loud _( _oh fuck yes _!). Her thighs came up off the bed and tried to close on his head while her hands reached for him blindly. Her back arched, her eyes closed and she keened. Holy Mother of God!

She'd never had such a quick orgasm in her life. He straightened and his mandibles spread wide, the broken one lifted and he gave her the equivalent of a lopsided, smug smile. Her eyes widened and she stared at him in surprise. He stared back, his scent enfolding her like a warm, fuzzy blanket.

She was unsure what he was waiting for, and then he crawled onto the bed deliberately, his big body hovering over hers before he scooted off to the side, stretching his length out next to her. Her eyes had followed him and she blushed as he rested on his back, the position almost identical to her drawing. Correction, _identical _to her drawing, his hand was at the base of his dick now, and he was staring at her intently, his mandibles parted. His penis was so much larger than she had drawn… and he didn't have testicles.

Sara licked her lips and reached out towards him with her hand. She paused in midair, her eyes flicked to his face. He tilted his head and nodded. She made a point of putting her hand on his chest and the other on the arm holding his cock. Her fingers grazed at his abdomen gently and he shook his head at her.

"Harder," he growled, his eyes steady on her, the right mandible clicking, "Hide thick."

She blushed and nodded, applying more pressure to his skin, adding her nails to the equation. His purr rumbled which embolden her. She got to her knees, a little wobbly at first (utterly his fault), and knelt beside him, sinking into the furs. He hadn't moved from his position, his eyes had not blinked while he'd stared at her. It was absolutely thrilling to know that she was the _complete _focus of his _full _attention. A shiver tickled down her spine as her hand traveled to where his- her scientific mind reared its ugly head( _really _?! _Now _?!). He doesn't have a navel. Could that mean he was born from an egg…?

The smell of a hot jungle night in the Amazon overcame her and her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. His purr sang to her blood, and she swayed a little towards him. He was a vibrating statue. A true predator, lying in wait for prey to come to him, giving off that false sense of security. A more apt analogy than she could even comprehend.

Her fingers hesitated as she glanced from him to his dick. He was purring loudly and he raised his head when she touched the tip of his cock with her finger. Unlike the rest of him which was covered in small scales, his penis felt more like skin. She wrapped her hand around the shaft very gently keeping her eyes on Wolf's. He was hypnotizing her with his intense, beady stare.

He broke eye contact first, but it was not because he blinked. They had suddenly snapped downward towards her ass, his purr deepened and she realized that she had been right. He could smell when she was turned on. She had just started leaking when he had looked away. For some reason him knowing that smell of hers made it more personal, primal even.

That was when his other hand grabbed her butt and squeezed. She gasped and almost dropped to her hands and knees. She kept her balance though, until his hand moved from her ass to her vagina from behind. She squeaked as his index made a beeline for her clitoris, mindful of his claws as the rough pad of his finger rubbed small circles, just this side of rough.

She fell over him, his penis pressing into her chest. His purr deepened and he finally sat up, his legs crossing. His fingers left her body to grab her waist. He was gentle as he picked her up and brought her to his lap. Wolf placed her sitting facing him, her legs on either side if his wide waist and his dick in between them. Her arms had come around his neck while he'd lowered his head to rub his brow against hers.

He clicked at her and she reached down between their bodies to touch his dick. He was thick, thicker than she had ever taken, and long… Christ, was this even possible? A shiver of trepidation crawled down her spine. This was going to hurt no matter what they did. She laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, he had been understanding up to this point… maybe he would understand this too? "You need to stretch me…" she whispered mortified, hiding her face in his chest.

Sara was praying he wouldn't need her to explain that it was because he was too big and she had an abnormal (try abysmal) sex life. It wasn't that she didn't get laid… she'd just been using a vibrator, rather than a man, for the last few years.

His big arms moved up and down her back before he moved her again so that she was on her back on the bed again. Her was over her now, on his knees, fisted hands on either side of her head. His huge body hovering over hers, his dreads falling around his crest on either side of his head. He looked down her body in a way that caused her to break out into goosebumps.

Wolf reared up and she gasped when he spread her legs wide. He was purring again as he stared down at her vagina. He was surprisingly gentle as he reached down and touched a finger at the entrance of her core. She tensed when he pushed inside with calculated slowness, somehow his claws not hurting her.

"Wolf…" she moaned his name as her desire coated his finger so much, he pushed a second one in. His purr was now an outright growl, and it was almost deafening. She didn't care, she didn't want him to stop what he was doing.

His fingers scissored inside and she clenched her teeth. It had been so long since she had been with anyone that she felt full already with just his digits (her vibrator was probably smaller). Her heart was battling to come out of her chest when his fingers pulled out and he leaned over her. One hand fisted near her head again and the other reached down between their bodies and grabbed his penis.

She gasped as he rubbed his slippery length against her slit, pushing himself against her clitoris, stimulating her more. Their liquids merged and she moaned as the tip of his dick circled her entrance a couple times before he returned to rubbing her pleasure nub with his length.

Their eyes met and held. He purred at her and she nodded at him.

"I'm r-ready…" she stammered, as he circled her entrance again.

This was it.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Ooman hair was nothing like Yautja hair. It had no feeling, it was dead. It was a little nub of flesh, hidden at the top of her cunt within the folds, that was the stimulant. By doing almost anything (she did not like pain) to this part, he could bring about her pleasure without having to penetrate her. Yautja females did not possess this little button of flesh.

He had been pleased when Sara had shown it to him. He had used his throat, much like when he had used his abdomen unknowingly, to bring her over the edge so that her scent would be right below his mouth. He wanted to smell her. She had tried to trap his head between her thighs, and had been grabbing at his head blindly. His musk had permeated the room, and her arousal blended with it. All he needed now was her moaning his name. All in due time.

Set had crawled up her body and had debated covering her when he thought otherwise. She wasn't ready for him yet. So he stretched out beside her, and mimicked her drawing perfectly so that she could draw him accurately next time, he chuckled as she blushed and looked down his body. He kept perfectly still for her, letting her look her fill. He would pose for her. Yautja males were experts at selling themselves, Yautja females needed to be impressed, and it wasn't easy to do so.

He also didn't want Sara to be nervous or scared with him, he was a strong Yautja and he needed her trust before the clanship arrived. He could control himself, his desire, his wrath, his grief. She had begged for him to not hurt her. He would guarantee it. He would show her she could trust him.

It was a few seconds before she rolled towards him and her fleshy tongue dabbed at her fat lips. A hand reached out for him, but stopped in mid-air and her eyes went to his. She was silently asking his permission, an inconceivable notion that a female would _ask _and _seek _his approval confused him, but his heart rates increased. He conceded, and nodded his ascent, and waited for her to touch him. He wanted her hands on him.

Her hot palm flattened against his hard chest and the other hand touched his arm. Her touch was delicate, uncertain. That would not do. He shook his head at her.

"Harder," he grunted in her language, this was the most he had ever spoken it. He still hated it, but it was tolerable for her, "Hide thick."

Her blood shot to her face and she nodded. Her touch changed, and her blunt claws scratched at him a little. That was better, he would show her later when she trusted him, how Yautja mated. He bore many scars from mating battles, he wanted hers as well. He purred for her and she got to her knees beside him. He remained focused on her.

She swayed towards him and his purr got louder. He raised his head when her finger touches the tip of his dick. His mandibles spread and he watched her face as she wrapped her hand around him. Her palm soft and warm, gentle. He was staring at her, seeing the colour bloom across her cheeks.

And then he got a good dose of her arousal as she leaked down her leg. His eyes zeroed in on the juice trail and he resisted the urge to lick at his throat for a taste. Instead, he grabbed her ass with his paw and squeezed the globe. Her muscles clenched and his hand traveled to her pussy lips, just beneath her anus. He used his finger to rub that perfect little nub, not too hard.

She collapsed over him, her fleshy teats enfolding his cock in between. She was so soft around him, so warm. He straightened to a sitting position and crossed his legs. He was gentle as he brought her unto his lap, facing him. Her legs around his waist somewhat. Her arms raised to encircle his neck. He rubbed his brow against hers, a form of affection Yautja males gave when a female was receptive.

He forgot himself, and spoke to her in his language. "Touch me." He was about to correct himself when she surprised him and reached between their bodies to wrap her small fingers around his erect cock.

She buried her face against his chest and then whispered words that increased his purring. He was rubbing his paws up and down her back, massaging her muscles, relaxing her. She needed his help to accommodate herself for him. Ooman males were not built like him. He would gladly help the female in this. He would not hurt her.

Set laid her down on the furs and moved so that he was leaning over her. Her legs were spread on either side of him, he was on his knees, supporting himself on his knuckles. He took a long look at the smaller female beneath him, from her hair to her pussy, taking in the smallest details. He could do this. He was an honoured warrior. He would not hurt her.

He sat back on his knees and wrapped his long fingers around her thighs and pushed them down on the bed, spreading her legs further apart. He purred as she tensed, he touched the bud and then feathered his way down to the hole he needed to bury himself into. He circled her entrance and pushed his finger in gently. Paya, she was tight! His cock twitched, panting for her.

"Wolf…" it was a breath of air, her pussy juice covered his paw so much, he pushed a second finger in and growled in approval. Her nails dug into the furs. Set wanted them to dig into his skin. He purred for her as he moved his fingers inside her, torturously slow. He would not hurt her. This was a mantra he kept repeating to himself. He controlled his body.

Set removed his fingers from her cunt and leaned over her again. He moved so that he could rub his cock over her nub. He enjoyed watching her face as he pushed himself against her. He pulled his hips back and guided the head of his dick around the entrance, barely touching her. He returned to rubbing the little bud of flesh before her eyes connected with his.

He purred at her, his mandibles spreading wide, she nodded towards him.

"I'm r-ready…" she whispered, her breath catching as he circled her entrance again.

Holding his weight on his knuckle, Set pushed into her, an inch. She mewled, her muscles locking. He withdrew, and did a couple more strokes before he pushed another inch in. She mewled again. He held himself perfectly still, his cock twitching in time with her pulse.

_ Paya! _ She was unbelievably tight. Impossibly so! He clenched his eyes closed and focused on his movements. He would not hurt her. He withdrew and pushed into her a few more times at the same depth. She was panting, moaning, and writhing beneath him. He hadn't even gone that deeply either. What if she couldn't take him?

He whined as he pushed a little more into her. She tightened and squeaked at him, but she took it. He lowered his body down so that she could grab onto him if she wished, his muscles flexing as he continued to support his weight. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck immediately, he stilled as she keened. Her cunt was milking his cock _hard _, his mandibles tightened against his face. He'd never mated like this before. This was very _different _.

Set grunted, her legs tightened around his waist. She was clutching him as he made to pull out. He purred, and he pushed his hips forward cautiously. She was so wet, so tight. She screamed as she hung from his neck, her legs around his waist. Her heels weren't touching though she made a valiant effort.

"Wolf…" his name fell from her mouth with each expel of breath. He snapped his hips forward, driving more of himself inside. He was almost hilted inside her. Cetanu take him, she was too tight. He was not going to get his knot inside her. He whined again, as his mantra returned. He was not going to hurt her.

Set stilled when she hissed, her nails digging into his hide. His purr had dissolved into grunts and growls, he was supporting himself on his elbows now, his body engulfing hers completely. He rolled his hips into hers, coating himself. Sara had already tumbled over the edge multiple times already. He chuffed suddenly. He was just getting started.

"Hold on," he growled against her head, his mandibles tangling in her hair. Her arms tightened around his neck. He was going to fuck her into the furs, his hips were already driving into hers. She was so wet, so tight…

He kept the pace steady, she tightened around him like nothing he had ever felt before. Her small body molding itself to his. She was so soft, so weak. His cock was cocooned within her depths. His knot at her entrance. If he pushed through, he will penetrate her cervix. _He will not hurt her._

Set snarled into the bed and pulled from her. She gasped as he knelt between her legs, panting heavily. If he continued, he was going to hurt her, his instinct to drive into her had begun clouding his brain. He _had_ to stop.

She must have known for she smiled at him and moved towards him slowly. He shook himself, his dreads swaying with his movements, and then she grabbed his cock with her hands and tightened on his knot. He made a high-pitched, clicking noise at her, his body going rigid.

"Here, let me help," she cooed at him and proceeded to make him fall back onto his back.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Sweet Jesus! His big body coming over hers had made her weak in all the right places. He hadn't put much weight on her, but what he had put on her, had screamed 'you're trapped' and she had been. Wolf had kept her pinned beneath him, impaled on that tapered cock that was designed to bring about quick pleasures (it was those ridges!). He had been incredibly understanding of her. Tried to control himself to make it good for her as well.

There was one point just before he wrenched himself away from her that she got momentarily startled. He'd snarled viciously right by her head, and then he had reared up and pulled away. He shook his body almost like a dog shedding water. It was at that moment that Sara realized he was trying desperately to keep himself under control.

Sara assumed that his orgasm was probably going to turn him rough. She was ready for that. He'd been so good to her, she could return the favour. She felt brave as she sat up, her body trembling. He was breathing heavily, she assumed from his excitement rather than effort. He didn't move until she grabbed his cock with both hands, clenching on his knot. His body turned to stone, and a shrill noise came from him.

"Here," her hands squeezed and she used her shoulder to push him backwards on the big bed, "let me help." He let himself fall, she lost her grip on his dick but it was short lived for she pounced as soon as he stilled. She straddled one of his thick thighs and reared up over

He raised his head to stare at her. She smiled at him before she crawled up his big body. Her knees did not touch the bed on either side of him as she spread her legs. His slippery cock stood tall against her belly. She raised her eyes to his and found herself mesmerized in that yellow gaze. His mandibles were spread and his eyes were wide, his purr was also shriller than she had heard it.

Her skin flushed with heat as she got to her feet, and spread her knees, essentially crouched on top of him. She kept her gaze on him as she grabbed his dick and slowly lowered herself onto it. His purr stopped abruptly, the mandibles clicking against his face as she slid down his length very deliberately. Fuck he was big!

She slapped both her hands against his chest and leaned on him as she tried to take him deeper. His claws had grabbed at the furs and then moved to grab her ankles, she winced. He was holding her a little too tight.

"Stop." She froze on him as he barked at her. He was buried halfway inside of her, his breathing was laboured. "Lose control," he said harshly, struggling with the pronunciation, his deep timbre vibrating his body, "Wolf hurt Sara."

She leaned over him and pushed her open mouth to his chest. He flinched and then purred at her. "You've been good to me, Wolf," she murmured against his scales, lowering herself onto him more. He made a gargling noise, and his jaw clenched shut.

His exotic smell surrounded her on all sides. His claws dug into her leg now, his long fingers encompassing her thigh muscles. She pushed herself down on him more, riding him at a very slow pace. Sara could feel another orgasm building up in her core, he was rubbing her inner walls perfectly. Those ridges and bumps… Christ… His uneven purring, his musk, his- her thoughts shut off as he arched his hips up at the same time she was coming down. _Ouch _!

Her breath hissed from between her teeth and she stopped moving as she got accustomed to his size. That had been painful… She winced as his claws dug into her muscles and his hips arched below her again. _Ouch _! Now that fucking hurt. What was he doing? Didn't he realize she was setting the pace?

"Ow... " she glared at him, leaning forward on her hands to ease the sensation of being full, "That hurt... " she mumbled, blushing as he stared at her intently, those beady eyes drilling a hole in her head.

His hands moved again, to her hips, and a shiver of trepidation crawled down her spine slowly as he dug in. This wasn't what she had in mind… Maybe Sara should have listened… she screamed and doubled over him as he pressed her down on him forcefully. His hips tilted upward and she felt the bulge at the base of his cock pushing against her entrance. Surely he wasn't trying….?

She wasn't given much time to think as he arched beneath her again while pushing her down on his length. "Wolf!" She squeaked, her voice pitched, "please, you're hurting me!" He ignored her completely. His eyes had darkened, still fixated on her though. Sara pushed her legs on the ground, trying to clamber off of him. His claws tightened and cut into her skin. "Wolf! Let me go!" Sara pushed against his chest, trying to work her hips free. He arched below her again, this time he stabbed through her cervix and she found herself screaming as his knot popped into her. "Fuck!"

His mandibles spread and he growled long and low as she fell over his chest. She grimaced and tried to move her hips off of him but something was happening. Sara whimpered as the bulge he had forced inside her began swelling, trapping her against him.

And then he came. She screamed while he growled. She felt the hot liquid pulsing from him, flooding her womb. It kept coming, despite the fact that she was full. Sara pushed against his chest, and was sobbing painfully. Her stomach felt like It was going to explode, she couldn't take any more, and then she felt the liquid leaking from around his knot.

"Please!" She begged, her small hands fisting on his chest, "this hurts! Please stop!"

Wolf was purring beneath her, his scent was heavy in the air. His claws had loosened from her skin, and he wrapped his arms around her back and shoulders, pinning her to him. Her core was on fire, she was sure she was bleeding. Her eyes were squeezed shut, tears were escaping regardless. Her breathing was shallow, Sara had realized the heavier the breaths, the more pain was inflicted on her pussy.

Sara was crying quietly against his chest, her entire body shivering. She was soaked from her own sweat, and blood was dripping from the cuts inflicted by his claws. She stopped moving and remained as still as possible on top of him despite the pain she was in. She probably would have succeeded in maintaining a facade of control had Wolf not suddenly sat up, bringing her up with him.

She screamed as his cock was jostled inside her, rubbing at her sensitive walls, his knot pulled at her entrance and she clenched her muscles. "S-stop!" She slapped at his chest.

His purr was deafening as he grabbed her with both arms and got to his feet (she didn't notice him unlatching the chain). Sara sobbed, her hands clutching him in both fear and pain. She couldn't wrap her legs around his thick waist despite trying (oh god this hurt so much!), and the thought of falling and being forcefully ripped off his dick was real.

A clawed hand went under her ass to support her while the other secured her shoulders to him while he walked towards the bathroom. She was howling with every step he took, the motion pulling and pushing at his knot. _What the fuck was he doing _?!

It became apparent when he slapped the panel for the hole to fill with water and very gently entered the bath with her still attached to him. The pain subsided a little as he sat down in the lukewarm water. She buried her tear-stained face against a pectoral as he rubbed at her back. He was vibrating beneath her, rubbing gentle circles into her skin.

She had no idea how long they sat in the water. It could have been hours for all she knew. Sara felt it immediately when his knot started deflating and she sighed in relief when it eventually slid out of her, along with all the liquid he had flooded her with. The water was actually soothing and taking away some of the burning pain in her cunt and hips. She felt unnaturally stretched as his cock retreated back into his sheath.

Not a word was said between her and Wolf. Now that it was over, Sara felt foolish, and tears of mortification rolled down her cheeks. He had told her to stop, she hadn't listened. He had told her he was going to hurt her, she hadn't quite understood how bad. Why had she thought it wasn't going to be that bad?

He was rubbing her back gently, purring up a storm. Even now, she thought abysmally, he was trying to comfort her. She closed her eyes and buried her face against him.

A random thought occurred to her as she lay against him. Now that they had slept together, did that make her his sex slave? Her heart was hammering in her chest at the implication. What if he hadn't like it? Would he sell her? She swallowed the dry lump in her throat as she visualized another alien like him not being as gentle with her.

The water was lapping at her shoulders gently, his purr was in her ears and his big hands were massaging her back. She was crying quietly against him when she fell asleep, tear trails on her face a stark contrast to her pale skin.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Set had tensed all his muscles when her tiny hands had slapped onto his chest as she mounted him. She hadn't given him enough time to get himself under control. He'd grabbed her ankles in an attempt to keep focus. He'd started speaking in his language when her cunt clenched around his cock like a vise.

"Stop." He struggled with the words, she had to stop, he was close. His breathing was heavy, he was losing his concentration. "Lose control," he practically snarled at her, "Wolf hurt Sara." And it was disappearing, he could feel his control... slipping. And the little fool pushed her fat lips to his hide. Pauk…

"You've been good to me, Wolf," she murmured. He flinched and purred anxiously, it was cut off abruptly as she impaled herself further onto his cock. He choked on his tongue, his own saliva, and he clicked his teeth shut. His hands touched her legs now, flexing on her thighs. His claws were going to cut into her skin.

She was riding him exactly as he had visualized earlier. He was barely moving his hips with hers when he arched a perfectly timed hit. _Paya… _ She had tensed on him and had practically doubled over his chest. Set pressed his hands down on her legs, holding her in position. She wanted him, he arched below her again, his paws pushing her down on his length, she could have him. Her cunt was milking him so hard. _So good. _

She squeaked at him as she leaned over his body, her blunt claws raking along his chest. He growled in pleasure, a low bass barely heard. He was watching her turn a darker shade of red. His paws moved to her hips and he sunk his claws into her flesh. She wasn't going anywhere. Set arched again, sinking into her depths as she screamed, his knot was just at her entrance. She _would _take him.

"Wolf!" She shrilled his nickname and it enveloped him in warmth. Her pussy walls clenched around his cock just as she said please. His mind blanked out, he kept his focus on her as she gyrated on him. Her legs tightened about his waist as she started bouncing on him.

"Wolf!" She screamed his name as she pushed against his chest. He didn't hear the rest she said as it turned to gibberish in his ears. His paws flexed and he knew he cut into her skin, he could feel the wetness of her thwei, her blood. It mixed with her arousal and his musk, driving his instincts to mate wild. Set pushed up just as she came down and his knot pushed into her. He hissed. _Finally _.

"Fuck!" He agreed with her. That had been intense… and it was just starting… he purred as his knot started swelling. She was whimpering against his chest, barely moving as he trapped her to him.

He was purring when his seed came pouring out of him and into her. Sara was sobbing and pushing against him. "Please, this hurts!" She moaned, his seed started leaking from her pussy, she was overflowing, she couldn't handle his full load. "Please stop!" He couldn't.

Set released her ass and wrapped his arms around her small body. His dau-shui was heavy on the air. He held her while she cried against him, her breathing slowed as she tried to control it. She was covered in sweat, shivering and bleeding. He could smell her blood in the air, his purr continued.

There was something he could do for her to make it easier. Set tried to be gentle as he sat up. She pulled on his knot and he hissed quietly. Sara slapped at his chest frantically, "S-stop!"

He got louder as he steadied her with both arms and got to his feet. He unhooked her from the wall and made his way slowly towards the bathing chamber. Set hooked her chain in the wall of the chamber and pushed the button to start the water flow. This would help with her wounds.

He was deliberate as he entered the water and very slowly sat down with her. His purr was steady as he rubbed circles in her back. She buried her face against His chest. He remained in the water with her until he slid out of her body, and she fell asleep in his arms. Set sighed heavily and very carefully stepped out of the water. He unhooked the chain and set up back in his room. He laid her down amidst the furs and tilted his head to the side as he looked down at her.

Set chuffed suddenly and whipped around to gather up his equipment. He was strapping every piece back on his body. He needed to go and train. His eyes lowered to the floor towards the bones scattered about. He gathered them up, skull included, and put them in his cargo hold. He then gathered a plate of food the same as before and the small portable fire pit from his medikit. The plate he placed on the floor and he took the fire pit with him to the kehrite. He would feed with her when she woke up.

He grabbed his combistick and programmed the automatons for his training. He did not feel guilty about the ooman. He had warned her, he had told her, she had persisted. He would do better by her next time. Time was slowly running out though. The clanship was coming to him. He needed her marked.

Robots came to life and his mind blanked out as he started his rigorous training. He could not afford to think about the ooman now. He roared at his opponents and focused himself.

It was hours later when He was surrounded by the destroyed automatons that he finally decided to rejoin Sara in his chambers. The doors opened at his presence, Sara, he found, was lying on the bed still, her eyes staring at the ceiling. He walked to his weapon wall and pushing keys on his wrist computer, accessed it for an extra netting.

He clicked at her as he sat on the floor beside the plate of food. He had the fire pit with him and placed it on the floor in front of him, he tossed the netting in the drawer on the floor. Her head turned and she was looking at him with watery eyes. A smile spread across her lips as he removed his mask and placed it on the ground beside him. Set started the fire pit and was staring at her intently as he stabbed a piece of meat with his wrist blades.

She was slow to move and when she did, she came to sit in front of him wrapped in a pelt. He was already cooking the meat for her, his yellow eyes watching her. She was moving normally, there was no fresh scent of blood. He had not torn her open.

"Thank you…" she whispered, her face flushed with colour. He nodded and watched her intently. She was blatantly avoiding him. He chuffed at her, trying to get her attention. "I'm sorry…" she murmured, her skin flushed red. He continued to stare at her, his right tusk clicked. "I won't disobey you again…" she added quickly, her eyes raised to meet his briefly, but she averted them rapidly.

Set raised his wrist blade and held still as she blew on the hot piece of meat attached to it. He enjoyed feeding her. They ate in silence until all the meat was gone and most of the fruits. She was licking her fingers when he returned from putting away the fire pit and the platter. He sat on the floor in front of her, cross legged. She was staring at him, her green eyes wide, she stunk of fear.

He reached for the netting in the drawer and was looking at her intently as he placed it in front of her. Sara blinked at it, and then looked at the thermal netting he was wearing before she gingerly grabbed it. He clicked at her and motioned for her to wear it. She turned a bright red as she obeyed him. The netting covered her from neck to wrist to ankle. He nodded in satisfaction. She was clothed now. He would find her a loincloth, he had many on this ship.

Set reached forward and poked her cheek. He clicked at her when she frowned at him. How to explain… he lit on an idea. He grabbed his helmet and brought it between them to show her the runes. He traced the marks on his mask and then traced them on her cheek, using his claw like a quill.

"Are you…" she frowned and then forced herself to continue, "asking to mark me?"

He wasn't, but if she wanted to interpret it that way, he was not going to correct her assumption. Asking was probably a custom of her species. He nodded in her direction, once.

She swallowed and Her eyes searched his, "does that mean you won't sell me if you mark me?"

He chuckled, clicking rapidly and nodded. He would not sell her. Ever.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Sara swallowed the lump in her throat. She was staring into Wolf's predatory gaze, her heart pounding. Being scared and relieved at the same time were emotions that were not very compatible. Eventually relief won out and she started crying, he purred for her. He wasn't going to sell her.

"You may mark me," she whispered, her body tensed. Pain was not something she enjoyed. She flinched when his wrist blades exploded from his gauntlet and he stepped towards her, his purr becoming softer as he reached out and grabbed the back of her neck to pull her closer.

Sara's muscles locked but then relaxed as he rubbed his brow against her forehead. His bright amber eye was focused on her completely. He was purring as he straightened. He pushed her head to his chest, his claws playing in her hair. She closed her eyes and would have been content to stay where she was if a sudden pain hadn't made itself known on her left cheek. Wolf had barely moved.

"Ow…" she tried to pull away from him but his large hand at the back of her neck kept her against him.

"Still." He growled above her, his fingers tightening.

She stopped trying to pull away. She had told him she wouldn't disobey him again. Her cheek was on fire, it burned and hurt. She could feel her blood leaking down her face. She blinked back tears and swallowed. Sara was mortified that a scarification gave her such feelings of relief despite the pain. She felt demeaned.

A few minutes passed in relative silence before Wolf finally released her and went towards his weapon wall. He returned a few moments later with a tattered red loincloth. Sara blushed but remained still as he wrapped the fabric about her waist, covering her modesty. His loincloth looked almost like a knee length skirt on her. It covered her genitals and ass beautifully.

Sara wasn't one to complain, and she would admit it, the netting was pretty fantastic considering she was neither warm nor cold. She had assumed it was some kind of clothing, but had not realized what kind. There was just one problem with it. It was very open. _Very _. _Open _.

She looked like she was wearing a black fishnet, the term is used loosely for the holes were much _bigger _than any fishnet she had ever seen, onesie. Nothing was left for the imagination, absolutely nothing. So loincloth was _very _good.

"You have something I can cover my breasts with?" She asked slowly, her voice small, gesturing to her exposed chest.

He tilted his head, looking down at her. The silence was loud when he finally shook his head. Sara blinked at him, feeling her stomach drop to her feet. She could handle this. They were just breasts. Tribal women in the Amazon and Africa did not cover their breasts. Wolf obviously did not care. It was just he and her after all.

Wolf pointed to the bathroom and then back to her, his head tilting. She blushed brightly and nodded. He was very attentive towards her needs. She could use both a bath and the toilet, that it was the same water was still odd but she could get use to it. It seemed that Wolf's species had mastered the art of filtered water that no matter what was done to it, it tasted like the purest spring water.

Sara watched as Wolf unlatched the stupid chain and walked with her to the bathroom. He locked her in and slapped the panel to activate the bath. He then crouched by where the jug was hidden and retrieved that in case she was thirsty, she did note her ruined clothes were gone. She smiled at him and folded her arms across her breasts as she stood in the middle of the room in silence. She was embarrassed and unsure what she should do.

It wasn't that he hadn't seen her naked, for he had. They had slept together now and she was unsure if stripping in front of him would be an invitation for more. She was uncomfortable and uneasy. He clicked at her and pointed to the tub with a claw. She nodded again. He obviously wanted her in the water…

She blushed even more as he started stripping, removing his armour and whatnot and depositing it gently on the ground. He kept his wrist guards and lowered himself into the water. Sara was able to ogle his gorgeous physique before he settled himself against the edge. His eyes were fixated on her.

A lump formed in her throat and she tried to swallow it back valiantly. He was waiting for her. Sara straightened her shoulders and her hands shook as she began removing the little bit of clothing he had given her. The moment she was nude, she entered the water. She stayed near the edge until Wolf reached out and grabbed her wrist to pull her towards him.

He was gentle as he splashed her burning cheek with the water. Almost immediately the pain subsided and she frowned as he pushed her head against his chest. He started purring, his chest vibrating with it as his claws ran through her hair, combing the long tresses surprisingly gentle considering.

"Are we going to your planet?" She whispered, staring at the dark water, her cheek against his pectoral. She couldn't hear his heart, she wondered if that was because his skin was so thick.

"Sei-i." He answered.

"Is that 'yes' in your language?"

"Sei-i," he repeated, his claws rubbing circles along her back. She could hear his mandibles clicking.

"How do you say 'No'?" She inquired.

"M-di," he answered deliberately. She liked when he spoke, his body vibrated.

They were silent while he dripped water over her head with his hand. "Will you remove the collar soon?" She ventured, closing her eyes and holding her breath.

"M-di." Her shoulders deflated as she exhaled deeply. She wasn't surprised. Not really.

"Am I a slave?" She asked, her stomach clenching uncomfortable.

"M-di," He rumbled again. She licked her lips and then shivered as his claw ran up her spine from her ass crack to the back of her neck causing goosebumps to explode across her skin. He was clicking at her, words spilled forth that she did not understand until he finally sighed and spoke in English, "Pet," he clarified.

"I'm your pet?" She felt the blood drain from her face.

"Sei-i," he said slowly. Tears filled her eyes and she blinked rapidly trying to not cry. She knew this, she wasn't surprised. She wasn't.

"What is the difference?" She murmured, not moving.

His purr deepened and she could smell his musk on the air. She pulled away from him and looked up at his face. His amber eye was focused on her, unblinking, unwavering, and half lidded. This was the closest he'd come to having bedroom eyes. She swallowed and then squeaked as his claw touched her vagina under the water from the back, running up her slit very gently.

She shifted on him while he circled her entrance again with a claw. "Pet sleep on bed, Slave sleep on floor or cage." He rumbled. "Protect pet, share slave."

"Share…." Her voice trailed off as she visualized other big aliens like him taking turns with her, and definitely not being gentle. Her stomach turned and she mumbled the Our Father prayer under her breath, relieved beyond belief that he had taken her as a pet rather than a slave. The tears she had been fighting escaped and she hissed as her cheek burned beneath her tears.

He was silent and his claw moved away from her genitals to grab her ass in one large paw. "Sara belong to Wolf," he spoke slowly, "Yautjas fight Wolf if want Sara."

"You would fight for me?" She whispered, leaning against him again.

"Sei-i," he replied, "Yautja way. To death."


	25. Chapter 25

25

"You may mark me," she whispered and Set had complied. He had purred for her to keep her relaxed and calmed. She had not fought him as he had pulled her towards him. He'd pushed his head against hers as a form of affection, very proud of her. His wrist blades had scared her and she stood firm.

He kept purring until he noticed she closed her eyes, her cheek snuggling him. His claws were running along her scalp with rhythmic strokes to sedate her. She sighed heavily and he chose that moment to mark her with the symbol of his clan. The blade sliced through her skin with swift, accurate strokes and it took a moment before Sara reacted.

"Ow!" She winced and made to pull away when he tightened his grip on the back of her neck.

"Still," he growled in English.

She stopped moving, and he held her close to his body while he waited for the pain in her face to fade a little. She still needed a loincloth. He went and retrieved one, not paying attention to the colour until he wrapped it around her waist. It was red, like her blood, it was fitting. With the netting, and the loincloth now, she was dressed the same as his race. He clicked happily, "You look like a warrior," he said in his language and then realized she was probably thirsty and needed to pee again. Oomans were very needy, he surmised.

"You have something I can cover my breasts with?" Her voice cut through his thoughts suddenly. She was gesturing to her teats, her skin flushing with heat and blood. Again, he was amused at how easily she embarrassed. He shook his head at her, his dreads swaying, and watched as her shoulders slumped in defeat.

Set clicked towards her and pointed to the bathroom. She turned redder and nodded her head. He unhooked the chain, and walked her slowly to the bath. He activated the water at the same time as he locked her into the wall. He then crouched to retrieve the jug as well. He was thirsty.

He turned his head to glance back at Sara and noted that she was standing awkwardly by the panel, staring from the bath to him and then back to the bathing hole. He pointed at the water, and spoke in his language, not thinking that she couldn't understand him, "Allow me to accompany?" She nodded at him causing him to purr to himself as he stripped, taking care to place his armour on the ground.

The water was warm and he settled against the edge to watch Sara standing uncomfortably. His eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed her hands shaking as she stripped. By the time the last article was removed, she ran for the water. She hid herself beneath the dark water. He chuffed at her and pulled her towards his body, she was tense against him until he splashed the soothing liquid over her marked cheek. He purred, enjoying the feel of her hair as he ran his claws through it.

"Are we going to your planet?" She whispered, her head resting against his chest.

"Sei-i." He answered.

"Is that 'yes' in your language?" He chuckled and nodded deliberately.

"Sei-i," he finally said after realizing she couldn't see him, "Learn my language," he purred down at her in Yautja, his mandibles were clicking.

"How do you say 'No'?" She inquired.

"M-di," he answered deliberately, making sure to enunciate.

He chuckled, but continued to drip water over her hair, when she asked about removing her collar. She was persistent. "M-di." Her shoulders visibly deflated as she exhaled deeply. Her soft body sinking into him more.

"Am I a slave?" He smelled her fear as she asked that question. He was quick to answer her.

"M-di," He growled, and then ran a claw down to her ass, " You are my sexual pet," he rumbled, making his body vibrates beneath her, "Your cunt is mine, and mine alone," he continued, liking the little bumps that formed on her skin as his talon grazed it, "Your body is my temple…" he trailed off and then sighed heavily as he realized she had not understood a single word he said. He switched to English, and snorted to himself, "Pet."

"I'm your pet?" She sounded disappointed.

"Sei-i," he said deliberately, he would show her the difference.

"What is the difference?" His purr deepened as she asked exactly what he wanted to hear. His dau-shui started permeating the air and he looked down at her with half-lidded eyes. He didn't have to reach to run a claw along the outer lips of her pussy from behind.

She shifted as he touched her cunt lightly, "Pet sleep on bed, Slave sleep on floor or cage." He purred. "Protect pet, share slave."

"Share…." Her voice trailed off and he scented her fear on the air. She mumbled something under her breath that he ignored. He put a paw on her ass instead and pulled her closer to him.

"Sara belong to Wolf," he explained slowly, "Yautjas fight Wolf if want Sara."

"You would fight for me?" She whispered.

"Sei-i," he replied, "Yautja way. To death."

Her heart fluttered in her chest and she raised off him again to look him in the eye. Her fingers were splayed on his pectorals. He could see her pupils dilated as she inhaled his musk. "You would die for me?" She breathed, warm water leaking from her eyes.

Set's chest expanded and he nodded his head regally. "Sei-i," he answered and then continued in his own language, his tusk clicking, "I would bring you to Cetanu with me."

Her short, pink tongue came out and licked at her fat, soft lips. He liked that she had those. Her fingers flexed on his chest. "Wolf…" she was hesitant as she spoke his name, he continued purring for her as she cleared her throat, "May I…" she laughed nervously, "Would you mind if I…" she trailed off again, her face turning red. He stopped purring and watched the red colour dance down her skin until it disappeared beneath the water.

"Speak," he chuffed gently. It seemed to snap her out of her mortified trance and she exploded into speech.

"Would-you-mind-if-I-kissed-you?" She spoke quickly, her words strung together. She spoke so fast all he understood was '-issed you'. He stilled completely, his predatory eyes narrowed and he focused on the ooman.

"Again," he ordered, focusing his attention on her. Her eyes widened, and she averted her gaze.

"I would like to kiss you…" she spoke slower. He tilted his head to the side. Kiss him? His eyes dropped to her soft mouth. He nodded. He was open to her kissing him. She straightened in the water, raising herself out so that she was at eye level with him, the water lapped at her waist as she kneeled on his thighs. Her hands gripped at his shoulders, pressing into his scales.

Sara was staring at his tusks, his mandibles, lingering on the broken one. "Want to open those for me?" She murmured, her fingers hovering over, but not touching, his mandible. He extended it to touch at her fingers gingerly. Her pinky rubbed along his scales as he spread his tusks as wide as he could.

He purred as she very carefully leaned forward pressed her lips to the gum line of the bottom row of sharp teeth that lined his inner mouth. She moaned and then squeaked as his long, forked tongue rubbed along her lips. They parted and Set exhaled as he pushed into her warm mouth, exploring her blunt teeth, the palette and her tongue. His cock stirred from within his sheath.

This was a ooman custom he readily enjoyed. He liked her taste, and by the way she sucked on his tongue… _Paya… _she liked his flavour too. Nothing had ever touched his tongue in this manner. His vision sharpened as he huffed against her. Her mouth was turning addictive.

She pulled away from him to catch her breath. She was gasping, her cheeks flushed with blood. The water masked her arousal, but he knew. Her blood could not lie as it lit up her body with heat. The female wanted him. She had liked that he had told her he would die for her, he would show her then at the first opportunity, on the clan ship. Her eyes darkened and her body had heated.

Set purred as his green cock slowly emerged from his sheath to stand tall between them beneath the dark water. He pushed his hips towards her, she gasped and glanced down. She spread her knees so that she wasn't kneeling on him any more.

He raised a claw to her hair and lowered his brow to her head. He did not demand her compliance, rather he asked, "Sara obey Wolf?"

Her green eyes had focused on his and she turned a dark red. She nodded slowly. "I will obey…"

He purred and pushed his cock against her core. "Good girl."


	26. Chapter 26

26

He tasted wild and exotic, with a spicy tang that she could honestly say was incomparable. Sara had moaned when his tongue had licked across her lips, demanding entry into her mouth. And then she had felt his dick against her knees.

A shiver had danced down her spine and she had settled back on his lap, the water lapping at her gently.

"Sara obey Wolf?" he purred at her, his chest rumbling beneath her hands, his claws flexing against her ass.

She blushed and hadn't hesitated to agree. And then he had growled 'good girl' at her and all was lost. A warm heat pooled in her belly as he rubbed his cock against her core. She spread her legs wider, wanting a more intimate contact. That's not what happened.

Wolf surprised her by suddenly lifting her up and out of the tub. He had barely deposited her on the floor before he was out and had unlatched the chain from the wall. She had seriously thought for a moment he was going to drag her by the chain but then he walked back towards her, his green dick standing straight. If he had a navel, it would be touching it.

She gasped when he picked her up and walked her back to his room, disregarding armour and clothes. He barely jostled her as he sat on the bed, his knees parted. He gently lowered her until she sat across his lap. She was about to snuggle into his chest when he forced her to stand in front of him.

A frown marred her brow, and A wave of embarrassment crawled down her spine. Her arms lifted to shield her breasts but she prevented herself, just barely. He would not like that… her thoughts were interrupted when he swung her around a hundred and eighty degrees so that her back was to him and she was facing the bathroom door. What…?

Her muscles clenched in surprise, her ass especially as he feathered his claw down her skin causing goosebumps to form. She relaxed, her eyes practically rolling into the back of her head as his musk enveloped her. She snapped out of it when he growled at her, "Grab your ankles, female."

Her head snapped back over her shoulder to stare down at him with wide, horrified eyes. "What…?" She whispered, the blood draining from her face. Gold, amber eyes flashed to hers, freezing her blood in their intensity. He was unmoving, unblinking in his stillness. Her heart skipped a beat and then went into overdrive. "I'm s-sorry," she quickly apologized and then licked her dry lips, "Did you just tell me to _grab _," her voice dropped in tone on that word as she forced it out, "my-my-my ankles?"

"Sei-i," he answered, his mandibles clicking deliberately, "Bend over." She hadn't misheard him. She swayed as the blood rushed back to her head and heat engulfed her face. Oh god… "Spread your legs, Sara," he growled slowly, "Allow Wolf to smell you."

She was dying a little inside in mortification. Her first visual was that he was going to bury his face in her ass and sniff her almost made her faint. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably as they started descending down her body. She bent forward a little and clenched her eyes closed.

She stretched her fingers and died a little more on the inside as she realized to grab her ankles she would be presenting her butt to him, and with the way her legs were spread, he would see it all. And she was wet… oh god… she grit her teeth as she fought the tears of humiliation threatening to spill. She had promised to obey. She was not doing this of her own free will. Her body's reaction could be explained a number of different ways…

"You try my patience, Female," his gravelly voice vibrated across her skin, he'd come closer. She had felt his hot breath against her butt cheek. Her muscles clenched automatically knowing he was right there. She whimpered without realizing as she finally grabbed her ankles. She had kept her knees straight because she had assumed this is what he had meant. She wanted to die…

There was no stopping the choked scream that escaped her throat when he snarled viciously and buried his face into her vagina. She sobbed as he inhaled her deeply, rubbing her arousal against his mandibles, his eyes, crest and dreads. He then growled in satisfaction as he leaned away from her. Both his large hands grabbed at her ass, parting the globes, exposing her anus to him.

His clawed thumbs rubbed at her outer lips, massaging them gently before he spread them apart, opening her completely to his gaze. Her mouth snapped shut, her teeth clicking together. This was not happening to her. She tried to recite a prayer, to focus her attention anywhere but on his hands. She didn't want to know what he was looking at despite knowing. It might have worked… if his long tongue had not suddenly plunged into her depths.

Her back arched and a surprised moan of ecstasy burst from her lips. He growled in response, his tongue swirled before it slithered out to dance around her clit. Her muscles tensed and her eyes opened in shock as pleasure of the likes she has never known exploded from her core. Her vision turned white and her body shook.

That torturous tongue returned to her core, twirling down her channel deeply. He was drinking her, and this caused an orgasm that almost floored her. He moved so that he was kneeling on the ground and his hands were leaning her back against him, against his face. And then he _purred _.

Sara arched and screamed. Her hands let go of her ankles and she would have fallen on her face had he not suddenly leaned back. His shoulders hit the side of the bed and he pushed them up the bed, mind you, this was with her sitting on his face, her body sprawled across his front. She was folded in half, for all of a minute before he re-arranged them.

He placed her on her back and was immediately over her. Wolf had parted her legs around his wide waist and caging her in completely with his bulk. There was no escape for her. He growled, a series of clicks and chirps interceded it. His dreads surrounded their heads, creating a curtain of intimacy. His hips pushed forward, his cock slid along her slit causing her to squeak.

His chest vibrated as he did it again and she squeaked again. Her thighs tightened around his waist. He growled and slowly reached between their bodies. She felt his shaft push against her entrance. Her breath caught as he guided two inches in, fucking her with just the tip of his dick.

Sara arched her back beneath him and drove another inch inside her. She whimpered when he suddenly stopped. Her hands clawed at his shoulders. "Don't stop…" she begged.

He purred, his mandibles parting, and his mouth opening. His long tongue slid up her throat and across her lips. She gasped as it slid between her teeth and danced with her tongue. Her eyes closed and she arched beneath him again. It was a long moment before he started fucking her again, using just three inches to reduce her to a climactic mess. Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat that made her glisten.

Wolf gave her no quarter as his hips pumped through her orgasm, driving in another inch. She was clutching him hard, her thighs shaking around him. "Wolf…" she moaned. He growled and he abruptly buried deep inside her without warning causing Sara to shriek in surprise. He froze over her, his entire body stilling. She arched below him again, trying to ease the sudden feeling of fullness. He'd sent the breath crashing out of her body.

He chirped at her before his gravelled voice almost snarled, "Do. Not. Move." Each word was enunciated savagely. Sara whimpered uncontrollably, not in fear but pleasure as his entire body vibrated, sending waves crashing into her core.

"Oh God!" She moaned, her legs widening beneath him, "I'm cumming!" She screamed, her hands clawing into his skin.

He growled abruptly and wrenched himself from her grip. A sense of déjà vu prodded at her mind as he knelt between her legs panting like a dog in the summer heat. Sara remained exactly where she was. On her back.

Lesson learned.


	27. Chapter 27

27

She stood in front of him, her eyes reflecting confusion, her pale skin red like her blood. He liked watching it flare out. Set growled to himself as he turned her so that her back was to him. His musk was heavy on the air and he had to concentrate on her language, "Grab your ankles, female."

He could smell the fear she suddenly emanated as her head snapped back to stare at him with huge eyes. "What?" She whispered, her voice tight. He kept his gaze on hers, not moving a muscle, not even blinking. Her heart beat echoed in his head as she continued, "I'm s-sorry, did you just tell me to _grab _my-my-my ankles?" She stammered unevenly. Her face went from red to white.

"Sei-i," he rumbled and then spoke in his language, "let me mark myself with your scent." As she continued to stare at him in complete stillness he switched to English, "Bend over," he ordered and the added, "Spread your legs, Sara. Allow Wolf to smell you."

Her lower lips quivered, her hands shook and her heartbeat beat like a wardrum. She made a pathetic attempt that made him tilt his head to the side. He could smell her arousal, thick on the air. Why was she hesitating? He would remind her that she had told him she would obey him. He moved to the edge of the bed, spreading his legs wider, so that he could be closer to her.

"You try my patience, Female," his said deliberately, his breath huffing against her skin. Her ass clenched and she whimpered but she finally folded. He watched as she grabbed her ankles, keeping her legs straight and spread. His eyes focused on the dew he could see glistening on the lips of her pussy. His tongue swirled in his mouth before he growled and pressed his face against her wet cunt.

She screamed, but it turned into a sob as he rubbed her juices against his face, covering himself in her scent before he reached up with both hands and spread her ass apart. He looked at her ass before he spread her lips apart with his thumbs, staring into the very core of her. He would thoroughly taste her, his curiosity had to be sated.

Set buried his tongue as far as it could go between her folds. He growled as she moaned and her muscles clenched around his invading tongue. He twirled it within her depths, tasting her arousal, pressing against her walls. He was deliberate as he left her core and swirled his tongue around the button of flesh hidden within the folds of her pussy. She keened, and she was panting by the time he penetrated again.

Her body shook so much that he knew she was going to fall soon. Set moved without separating his tongue from her cunt. He dropped to his knees between her legs and he pushed her back onto his face with his hands. And then just as he pushed his tongue deep, he started purring, and vibrating.

Exactly what he had anticipated happened. She dropped her ankles and screamed. Set was prepared and pulled her back towards the bed with him. He kept twirling his tongue within her as she keened, astride his face as he pushed them up the bed. Her orgasm tasted like nothing he had ever ingested. He found himself wanting that flavour again, but first… he needed to pauk her properly.

He moved her so that she was on her back and then rolled over her. He forced his big body between her legs and then leaned on his elbows on either side of her head. She was not going anywhere. "I am going to fuck you now, pet," he spoke in his language, "do you feel what you do to me?" He purred as he flexed his hips forward, rubbing his cock against her pleasure button.

"Moan for me," he rumbled in his language as he reached between their bodies to grab his cock with a paw. He growled as her legs tightened around his waist. He aligned his dick with her entrance blindly and very deliberately pushed just the tip of his green dick into her heat. She arched beneath him as he went a little deeper. Her whimper made him freeze for a moment, thinking her in pain briefly before she put his mind at ease by begging him to not stop.

He purred, and opened his mouth. Set flicked his long tongue against her throat and then across her lips. She mewled and he slid between her teeth and danced with her tongue. Her eyes closed and she arched beneath him again. Gods she was tight… he was unmoving a long while, just licking her before he started fucking her properly, with just the tip of his cock. Her body was reduced to a quivering mess, she was soaked, her hair sticking to her head.

Set growled as she said his name on a gasp, her thighs quaking around him, her blunt nails trying to find purchase in his scales and failing. His control slipped once and he plunged almost his entire shaft into her. She shrieked in both pain and surprise which inturn caused him to freeze completely. _Pauk _!

_ He was better than this. _

She made a weak noise and arched beneath him, her cunt milking him. He grunted, his body clenching. He couldn't formulate the english words and he spoke in his language first, "Stop!" His eyes widened as she moved anyways, his brain scrambled for the words, and they were snarled, "Do. Not. Move."

There was no obedience forthcoming from the human. Instead she called her divine and screamed her pleasure before soaking him with her orgasm. His vision almost turned white and his muscles clenched in preparation before he regained control on himself. He snarled again and pulled away from her roughly to kneel between her legs panting like he ran the circumference of Yautja Prime.

Sara blessedly stayed on her back, her legs spread without inhibition as Set calmed his blood enough to resume fucking her. He wanted her thoroughly satiated so that when it came time for him to reach his peak, she would be indifferent to the pain he caused her numb body.

He straightened between her legs and grabbed Sara by her hips as he dragged her back towards him. Her body was soft and pliant as he buried more than half his shaft in her moist heat. She moaned in pleasure and arched her back.

"Wolf!" she mewled, her hands fisting in the furs.

"Moan for my cock!" he snarled in his language as he pumped himself into her, only her shoulder touched the bed, her fleshy teats jiggled with every thrust of his hips. It wasn't long before he had to tightened his grip on her sweat-slicked skin. "Scream for me!" he commanded, and she complied, keening her ecstasy to the ceiling. Oh but he liked her sounds...

Her cunt tightened about his shaft just as he was finally able to hilt himself inside of her warmth. _Paya… she was so pauking tight! _ It had taken patience to stretch her to fully take him, but now that he had… he purred at her as she mewled, her voice hoarse and raw. She had soaked his stomach, waist and thighs with her ejaculations. He was surrounded by her scent.

Set very deliberately let her legs go as he lowered himself over her. Sara parted her legs around him as he gathered her close to his body, supporting his weight on his elbows. Her eyes were clenched closed and she was no longer able to formulate words. He purred, and let his dau-shui surround her. He wanted her nigh incoherent for his release.

He watched for her eyes to roll into the back of her head before he fucked her into the very bed. Hammering into her slick, juicy pussy, his knot just at her entrance, very well lubricated. The sound of their skins slapping together was obscene as it mixed with his snorts and grunts. _Almost _… he pushed in… _there _… his hips circled as he stirred himself inside her, pushing his pelvic bone into her clitoris. She moaned, and was clutching at him weakly, unable to gather her strength. All it took for him now was a few quick pumps and he was able to ram his knot into her channel.

She tried to scream, rather it came out a moan of pleasure as his cock pierced her womb and he flooded her with his seed. He roared, his mandibles flared, his fangs parted. He was about to sink his teeth into her flesh, had even arched back for it when he caught himself just barely. His claws shredded the furs instead.

Sara's tiny hands clutched at his chest as his seed leaked back out from her body. His arms shook as he very gently arranged himself so that he lay as close to her as possible (she was touching him with every part of her body), covering her with his bulk, supporting himself on his forearms. He could maintain this position for hours, even weakened.

He purred comfortingly at her while she snored back in response, this pleased him. Sara had fallen asleep with his knot still trapped inside her body. He chuckled and lowered his head as he spread his mandibles, using the lower right tusk to play in her wet, tangled hair. His tongue licked at her cheek before returning to his mouth. He would never tire of her taste. He was going to sink his tongue into her core again, hers was a flavour he would brand into his taste buds.


	28. Chapter 28

28

She had no idea how long she had been with Wolf. Time had a different way of passing without the visual stimulants. The only difference was the way Wolf was with her. Sara had never been brought to orgasm as much as this in the entirety of her life. If she found herself on the bed, Wolf was between her legs. Without fault or exception.

Sara blushed and stretched as she came too, her muscles screamed in protest. She was confused for a moment as she realized she was alone in the bed. Her eyes opened and she sat up amidst the furs, searching the room for her big alien. Wolf was nowhere to be seen. His weapon wall was closed, and a plate of food was on the ground. All the meat, she noticed was already cooked. She smiled and winced as she gingerly made her way to the floor to kneel beside the plate of food. She did this naked, her netting and loincloth was beside the plate of food.

She was almost full when Wolf entered the room armed to the teeth like when she had first seen him. Her eyes widened in surprise at seeing him fully decked out. He did look very impressive, and very intimidating. If she didn't know him as she did, she would be very scared of him.

He stopped close to her and crouched. He grabbed her netting with a clawed finger and held it in front of her face. She understood what he wanted and pulled it on. Sara didn't wait for him to grab her loincloth and fixed it about her waist. She frowned when he straightened and grabbed the chain from the wall and latched it to his belt. That was a first…

Wolf was silent as he walked with her back towards the cargo bay (she hadn't been here since that first day). Her confusion was quickly replaced with fear as she realized the airlock door was opened. It was hard to describe but they were attached to something (another ship?! A space station?!). Sweet Jesus… she was half naked...

And then she saw them. Other aliens like Wolf (they were just as heavily armed as her big alien was). Standing guard, utterly still, a long spear in one hand. Two of them, one on each side of the big doors Wolf was taking her through. Her heart went into overdrive and her mouth hung open. She whimpered uncontrollably when the guards reacted simultaneously and blocked their entry.

A series of clicks and growls followed, a clawed finger was pointed in her direction. The chain attached to Wolf was pulled until she was practically at his side. More clicks, Wolf chirped. Sara pushed herself against his side suddenly very afraid. His big body was vibrating as he spoke his language with the guards. It felt like an eternity before the spears were parted and they continued deeper into the space station (she guessed). She avoided looking at the guards despite the fact that both spread their mandibles at her in silence. Oh god… that had not been a welcoming act. Her body broke out in cold sweat.

Her hand reached out and grabbed Wolf by his belt subconsciously so that she remained close to him. Her eyes widened and her stomach fell to the soles of her feet as her mind came to terms with what her eyes were seeing. He was taking them down hallways, his long-legged stride was slowed a little for her, though she still had to walk fast to maintain the pace. Aliens they passed stopped short upon seeing her. Their facial expressions were the same, flared mandibles, glowing, predatory eyes filled with hatred glared at her at every turn.

She was praying under her breath, reciting prayer after prayer, keeping her eyes downcast until she was grabbed by her hair and roughly pulled from Wolf's side. She screamed and reached up to grab the thick wrist with both arms. Oh god… her eyes clenched closed as her scalp pulled tightly. Jesus! She was going to be scalped…

Wolf's reaction was instant. He whirled around and his arms parted as he roared savagely, her ears were ringing. His mask did not mute the sound at all (oh god…). The clawed hand released her and she dropped to the ground unceremoniously. The monster that had grabbed her roared back at Wolf. Sara whimpered and crawled towards Wolf until she was between his legs. She scrunched herself into a tight ball, trying to shrink in on herself.

Her eyes were closed so she didn't see the other alien point down at her. She did not understand the chirps and clicks, nor the words that were spoken (more like roared) between Wolf and the other alien. She did not see Wolf suddenly stepping closer to the other alien and him shoving forcibly at his shoulder. He used more force than necessary and sent the other Yautja crashing into a wall.

She squeaked and raised her hands to her ears as a deafening roar happened. She missed the alien charging Wolf. Blows were exchanged (she could barely hear the sounds) until she heard a roar that transformed into a high pitched shriek that sounded very animal like. She was so afraid that Wolf had died that her eyes widened and she looked.

Sara felt the blood drain from her face. Wolf had the other alien against a wall (the chain was still loose between her and him) and his wrist blade was buried in the alien's side. Green fluorescent blood was dripping liberally on the floor and the alien dropped to his knees in front of Wolf when the latter retracted his wrist blades and stepped back.

He whirled on his feet, his dreads whipping around his shoulder like a cloak. He was deliberate as he approached Sara and motioned with his head for her to stand. She swallowed and struggled to her feet, her eyes locked on the wounded alien that was glaring balefully at her. Sweet Jesus… they were barbaric… downright savage… she was going to die…

And then through the haze that was her panic stricken mind, something calming. Wolf was purring for her as they walked. It wasn't loud, just enough that it soothed her. She reached for his belt again and gripped it with a white knuckled grip. She was reciting the millionth Our Father when they walked through a set of doors that opened automatically. Her heart stopped.

There had entered into a community room of sorts. There were hundreds of them, all tall, huge and monstrous. Colours varied from almost black, to almost white with every colour in between. The silence that encompassed the room was deafening and Sara's eyes filled with tears as she tried to fight the panic. There were so many of them…

They stood in the doorway for a moment before Wolf pulled her towards a very large table. He stopped beside it and spoke to the alien that sat at the end. His colouring was very similar to Wolf's, except he was lighter, more beige then yellow. His evil, glowing amber eyes locked on her and then he stood. A series of chirps and clicks were exchanged before he nodded towards Wolf and walked away.

The silence remained as Wolf followed after him. They walked through another set of doors following the beige Yautja until they came to another room. The alien pushed a series of buttons on a panel beside the door. Red symbols that looked like runes of some kind flashed above the panel before the door opened and he motioned them inside (Technically Wolf, he ignored her).

The room was empty except for a coffin-shaped box was atop a floating table. Wolf's head lowered as he touched the box with a hand. For a brief second, Sara would have sworn he demonstrated sadness. The other alien left the room, his amber eyes narrowing as he looked at her before he left them alone in the bereft chamber.

Wolf ran his hand over the top of the box, it was slow and deliberate. Sara was curious but didn't want to interrupt his train of thought. She was too scared right now to do much of anything but stand still as a church mouse beside him. Her hand clutching his belt like a lifeline. She hoped this was not where he called home… she did not want to live here…


	29. Chapter 29

29

It had been almost two weeks before they finally were within range of the clanship, and Set felt a multitude of emotions. Anxiousness, trepidation, grief, and excitement. A couple were unfamiliar, one unwanted and other expected. He'd spent these days in idyllic laziness. Apart from training, he'd been in bed with his human. He fully planned on returning there when they were finished here. He couldn't get enough of her. Her cries, her moans, her taste… that when he initiated the mating she did not push him away. He was in total control with her, of her. He purred to himself with arousal.

Sara was sleeping when he opened his weapon wall and armed himself meticulously with every piece of heavy armour he owned. Set was going in full regalia. He was an elite. An honoured warrior. He closed the wall when he was done and fetched food for Sara. He didn't bother waking her, instead he cooked her food and immediately went to his control room. He dropped into his chair and leaned over the dash as he communicated with the clanship.

He programmed his ship to dock, and advised the clan leader he was bringing a pet aboard. A ooman. The silence was not comforting, nor did it bode well. He reiterated he was coming for Lax's trophies and weapons, and nothing else. He trilled to himself and rolled his shoulders. He was expecting a challenge, and he was ready for it. His pet was harmless to the yautja race as a whole. She was chained to his bed, and soon his throne in Yautja Prime.

A few clicks of keys and he opened the airlock. He just had to fetch Sara now. He made for his chambers and found her feeding. That she was nude did not go unnoticed, and he grunted in irritation that he couldn't pauk her before boarding the clanship. Her eyes traveled his length and she smiled at him. He crouched in front of her and held out her netting that he picked up with a talon.

He watched in silence as she dressed with his loincloth about her waist. He stood and grabbed the chain from the wall. She frowned at him as he snapped it into his belt. He kept his stride deliberately slow so that she could follow him back to the doors. He heard her gasp behind him as he led her towards the main entrance of the clanship. They were in the docking station where merchants were usually detained.

The guards weren't wearing masks as he approached them, they were both similar colouring as him. He heard Sara's heartbeat increase drastically as the spears were crossed in front of the doors.

"You can not bring _that _here," the one guard snapped at him, pointing at the ooman hiding behind him. Set pulled on the chain so that she was practically touching his back, within reach of him should he need to grab her.

"I am Setg'in-yu'san," he straightened, his chest puffing out, his name was well known, "She is my living trophy," he said deliberately, he did not need to explain himself to the guards, he was higher ranked, "I come in place of Lax'setg'in," the guards straightened, they had been expecting him, "His trophies and weapons," Set forced the words out, "He hunts with the Black hunter.

"The ooman…"

"Is not your concern," Set growled, putting the guard in his place. The guard on the left narrowed his eyes and glanced towards the other guard quickly. Nothing was said between them, but the guard on the left finally chuffed and retracted his spear. The other guard had done the same. Set nodded and walked past them without looking back.

Sara's small hand grabbed at his belt, and he resisted the urge to purr to calm her. Her fear stunk up the hallways and every yautja they passed smelt her. None openly challenged her presence with him (that surprised him…). Sara suddenly screamed behind him and he whirled on his feet.

A large blue and white yautja had a hold of her hair in his paw. Her blunt nails were scrapping at his wrist as he hauled her up by her tresses.

"Drop her!" Set snarled savagely.

The younger yautja released her immediately and yelled, "You marked _prey _?!"

Set remained unmoving until Sara was curled into a tight ball between his legs. She was so small that standing over her was not an issue at all. His paws clenched into fists as he stared the other male down. "She is my living trophy," he repeated, getting angry that the clanship had not been informed.

"_ Trophy _?!" The male barked, his voice rising angrily, "A ooman?! It is no wonder then that Lax'setg'in runs with the Black Hunter! He probably let himself be killed." Set eyes narrowed dangerously behind his mask as the ignorant yautja mentioned his nephew, " _You bring shame to his name _!"

That was it. The pup needed to be taught a lesson in manners. Set moved like lightning and used all his strength to shove at his shoulder. It surprised his opponent and he found himself into a wall, the wind knocked out of him. He moved fast and pummeled his opponent in the stomach with quick hard jabs from his gauntleted hands.

The younger male made to kick him away when Wolf extended his wrist blade and sunk a good six inches into the young hunter. He had been deliberate and missed all vitals, there was no sport in killing pups, and this one just needed to be put in his place. The blue yautja roared and then screamed in pain.

"Blemish my honour again," Set spoke quietly against the other yautja, "Speak Lax's name as you just did, and I take your spine next time." He retracted his blade and stepped away as the large male dropped to the ground. He turned back towards Sara, making a point to show his back to his opponent, sending a clear message. Set did not fear his retaliation should he dare.

Sara struggled to her feet when he motioned for her to stand. She was staring in wide-eyed horror behind them. Set began purring then. He didn't want her looking at the fallen male. Sara grabbed his belt again and began murmuring sing-song words under her breath. She kept this up until they got to the canteen.

The doors opened and you could have heard a drop of blood hit the floor from the other side of the room. As the silence surrounded Set, his wrath increased. The clan leader had ignored his message. A blatant show of disrespect towards Set himself. Sara's fear was all he could smell as he searched for his contact on the clanship. The lower rank yautja was staring at Sara in shock and surprise.

They were by his table in a few seconds, Set tilted his head downward to look at the sitting beige and speckled green yautja.

"I am Setg'in-yu'san," he introduced himself again, his ire rising.

He nodded and spoke calmly. "I know who you are."

"Then take me to it." Set was in no mood to wait. He would deal with Vor'mekta later, the clan leader had severely underestimated Set's reaction to this insult. The other yautja glanced at Sara for a moment, his eyes focusing on the clan mark on her cheek.

"Why did you not warn ahead you were bringing a ooman on board?" He asked, slowly getting to his feet.

"I did." His words were clipped, devoid of emotions. They made eye contact then and he nodded towards Set slowly.

"I see," his mandibles clicked and he motioned to another door, "Come."

The chamber that he took them to was unguarded and devoid of anything else. In the centre of the room, already on a transporter, was Lax's trophies and weapons. The chest was not as big as he expected. There was a good chance the clanship had had their own burial for Lax, out in space. He placed his paw on the lid of the box and bowed his head. This was all that remained of his nephew.

He waited until they were left alone before he turned his head to look back at Sara. She was huddled as close to him as possible, clutching his belt as though it were a lifeline. He purred for her and motioned for her to come beside him. "Come."

She came to his side and looked up at him with shimmering eyes, the water reflecting him. He grabbed her hand and placed it on the box. She licked her lips as he moved her hand over the box. "A great hunter," he spoke in english.

"Friend of yours?" She whispered.

"M-di," he answered.

"Family?"

"Sei-i," he nodded slowly, "son of sister."

"Nephew…" she clarified, "I'm so sorry, Wolf…" her hand moved from the box to cover his. It was tiny in comparison. He purred at her in response. "Is this our new home?" She finally asked after a few long moments of silence.

He shook his head. "M-di," he stepped away from her and lifted his left arm with his wrist computer attached to it. He pushed on some keys, and just like before a picture appeared over top of a big yellow planet, two suns orbited it. "Yautja Prime," he said slowly, "Home." The hologram vanished and he lowered his arm.

"Can we leave soon?" Sara whispered as she stepped closer to him, "I'm scared."

He raised a paw to her pyode hair and petted it gently. "Wolf protect Sara," he rumbled. Her fear did not abate, rather if he thought about it, he would say it increased. He stared at her confused.

"I know!" She hissed at him, "That's why I am scared… what if they kill you?!"

He frowned as her words translated in his head. Was she calling him weak? He straightened and his lower mandibles flared at her from beneath his mask. Sara's eyes widened and she took a step back, away from him as he growled down at her. Her fear washed over him briefly before she raised her hands in defense.

"I'm sorry!" She spoke quickly, her voice shaking, "I d-didn't mean t-to say that!"

His eyes narrowed before he huffed at her and turned towards the table. "Follow," he muttered and pushed Lax's belongings towards the door. Sara stayed close to him as they retraced their steps back towards the ship. There was no incidents until they entered the canteen.

A muscular, brown and beige female with dreads down to her lower back stepped into their path and eyed Set up and down consideringly. She wore the netting and loincloth, nothing else. He puffed up, a natural reflex to a female eyeing him. "You have the stink of your pet on you," she spoke deliberately, her golden eyes narrowed.

"What of it?" He was annoyed at the delay.

The female chuffed and reached up to grab him by his dreads. He froze, and he heard Sara gasp from behind him. "Forget what it is like to bed a real woman?" She purred, her fingers tightening painfully on his hair. He raised his head to better look at the female. She was a foot taller than he was, and more than a couple hundred pounds heavier by the looks of her. Muscular, scarred and powerful, his cock twitched in its sheath. "How about you come back with me, bring your pet so she can see how to properly fuck a yautja male."


	30. Chapter 30

30

Sara watched the amazonian alien in horror, fascination and dawning realization. It was a female… her eyes had widened. There was almost no visual difference between Wolf and the female. She did not have breasts, she was bigger (wider and taller), and she wore the netting and loincloth same as Sara. Her dreads were a lot longer too. Her colouring was magnificent, a perfect blend of beige and brown, and speckled.

The female had then grabbed Wolf's dreads and Sara gasped. He did not move while the female spoke to him. Sara understood not a word of it, she wished she could though, for Wolf remained unmoving despite the blatant caressing she was doing. Sara frowned, slightly confused as to why the other female touching his hair was bugging her, cause it was. There was a sensual manner to it...

Wolf finally spoke after she was finished. Whatever he said, she released his dreads and stepped out of his way. She purred at him, her mandibles clicking. Wolf merely continued forward. Sara's eyes were wide as they slowly made their way back towards his ship with the big coffin. She assumed it contained the remains of his nephew by the way he was treating it. _What had that female said to him? _And more importantly what had Wolf said back?

She was relieved when they finally walked through the doors and passed the two guards from before. Nothing was said as Wolf pushed the floating table towards his ship. They were almost out of here, Sara fought a relieved smile as they entered the airlock. She wanted to run for the bedroom and lock her own chain in herself.

That's not what happened… on the contrary. Wolf was merely strapping the coffin in, and then turned on his heels, making for the airlock again. Her heart rate increased and her mouth went dry. "W-why are we going back?" She whispered, her voice a croak.

He clicked at her, the eyes of his mask flashing (though she was behind him, she saw the lights). They walked passed the guards in silence. Her eyes widened and she hurried to stay as close as possible to Wolf. They didn't go back towards the canteen this time, but off to the right towards an elevator. The walls were black and crystal-like, now that Sara was not _as _scared as before (she was still very much afraid, just not mind-numbingly so), she noticed her surroundings. Flashes of blue lights and lines would light up across the walls (but not floor or ceiling), like visual messages being sent.

Wolf pushed some buttons on a panel and a set of black doors slid open. A soft white light illuminated the small space. Sara squeezed herself in behind Wolf and the wall, praying gently under her breath. She was still reciting the Lord's prayer like a mantra, when the doors opened on another floor. She hoped they weren't going to see the female. Wolf was silent as the grave as they passed more ominous looking doors, a calmness came over Sara (she had stopped shaking like a leaf).

In her mind she could see her mother, standing in front of her counter, rolling pin in hand. Mom had always been a baker, the type you would see in a 50s household. Her apron covered in flour from the numerous pies she would forever be baking for some church sale, or pot luck or homeless shelter… This day was no different, the smell of apple pie heavy on the air, even in her mind, except mom was crying. Grandpa had passed away… her beloved father.

And mom had cried, but had continued with her baking. Reciting a small prayer over and over again. Serenity, in her thick Southern accent.

"God," Sara spoke silently, facing forward as she walked beside Wolf, not looking at anything or anyone they passed, "grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change." Sara straightened beside Wolf. She could not change this. She had to accept that this was her life, "Courage to change the things I can." She was dependent on Wolf, and she had offended him earlier with her fear. She was an Anthropologist. When in Rome and all that such nonsense, it was time for her to come to terms. This society was built on strength. "And wisdom to know the difference." She could do this.

She licked her lips. Wolf was confident in his ability to protect her, she had to trust his confidence. They kept walking until they arrived at big double doors. Her heart fluttered as he led them through the doors and through what looked to be a large training room. There were weapons along all the walls, and yautjas of all colours were fighting, sparring and training in the centre of the room.

Wolf did not pause or slow as the noise suddenly died down and all predatory eyes locked on Sara. Her fear wracked up, but no one made to grab her or stop Wolf. In no time they were out of that room and down more black hallways.

Sara decided before they arrived at their destination, in case they were going to the female's room, she would tell him how she felt (she'd apologize first). She was an intelligent woman, she understood that she suffered from Stockholm Syndrome, but that didn't matter. She didn't want to take the chance that maybe Wolf would abandon her, or leave her unattended and one of the other aliens would kidnapped her.

"Wolf…" she began, not waiting for an acknowledgement of any kind, "I am sorry for earlier," she murmured, "I wasn't questioning your strength, or implying you were weak…" she sighed heavily, "I fully trust your capabilities. I trust you will keep me safe," she paused for a heartbeat, "Which brings me to another matter," she refused to look at him as she forced herself to continue, "I know we... " she stopped and licked her lips, "I mean I'm suffering from Stockholm's so unsure how honest this is," she rambled more to herself than him and then cursed under her breath as she stopped talking altogether.

She wasn't making any sense, so she decided to try again. They were still walking determinedly through a maze of hallways. She didn't know how much further they had. "Wolf," she started again, "I want you to know…" she swallowed, and muttered under her breath as she froze, he wasn't even looking at her, "I mean," she started up again, "we've been together a while…" she licked her lips again and blushed as she cleared her throat, "I know you're not taking me back, and I know I am going to be with you until I die…" she trailed off. That didn't even sound like she meant it. She might as well say, 'Since there are no other options, settling on you for life!'... It would be less awkward.

Her face was flaming when Wolf finally stopped in front of a set of black doors. Oh god… Was this the Amazon's room? _Were they here already _? She was running out of time! Sara wasn't thinking when she reached out and grabbed Wolf's belt.

"I love you, Wolf," she said clearly and quickly, dying of mortification, "Please don't leave me…" Since silence reigned supreme, she snuck a tentative glance up at his profile.

He wasn't looking at her, rather his head was tilted down and he was clicking buttons on his wrist computer. She blinked as she stared at him. Had he… a couple more blinks, had he heard anything she had just said?

Before she could ask him, the door opened and Wolf pulled her inside the darkened room. She tensed when she heard the familiar clicks and growls coming from Wolf, and they were answered from across the room, but not by the Amazon from earlier. Rather it was a tall, red and white alien that Sara had never seen before. He was impressively dressed, with a long flowing black cloak over his shoulder and down his back.

_ Who was that…? _


	31. Chapter 31

31

Set's anger simmered just below the surface. He had talked down the larger female simply by mentioning his nephew needed an honoured burial and he could not dally. She had stepped away from him then and released his dreads. The invitation to fight and mate with her would remain open to him should he change his mind. He did not care for it, she had grabbed his hair. No one grabbed his hair.

All that mattered now was Vor'mekta.

He growled to himself. They had returned to his ship with the weapons and trophies, and he had not hesitated to turn on his heels and go back to the clanship as soon as Set had secured Lax's belongings. This insult would not be overlooked.

"W-why are we going back?" Sara whispered, her voice high-pitched despite the low tone she used.

"To challenge a leader," he said with finality, his mandibles clicking not realizing she did not understand him. Sara said no more on the matter and stayed close to his side.

It had been years since he had walked the halls of this ship, but he knew exactly where he was going. Vor'mekta was in the bowels of the ship, deep inside. The elevator took them to the correct floor and he tuned out Sara's sing-song voice. He was not acknowledged by the hunters he crossed paths with. Most did double takes when their eyes landed on his ooman, and none dared to touch her. A shame really, he was ready to kill anyone brave enough to lay a paw on her.

Vor'mekta must have hoped Sara would have been killed on the ship, or maimed horribly. Her small stature, and miniscule weight sorely outmatched by even young unblooded yautjas. She could have easily been crushed, purposely or accidentally. They were nearing the kehrite when Set paused for the briefest of seconds. Sara was scared, her heart was pounding hard.

He didn't give her time to pay much attention to the training young warriors. He outranked everyone in the room, including the instructor and if one dared, his blade was ready to decapitate without hesitation. His anger was wholly justified, he was an Elite, a veteran. He had completed the chivas required to become a leader, and he could turn Arbitrator any time. Hunting other Yautjas did not appeal to him though, not like the kiande amedha did. The serpents were a challenge, and one he relished. To be disregarded, completely ignored as though he were newly Blooded… Set growled quietly to himself.

They were out of the kehrite and moving deeper into the ship. Sara was still singing under her breath, though he thought he heard his name, he was too focused on the task at hand. He had to stay calm. He had to control is anger, turn it into a weapon. He rolled his shoulders, flexed his claws, loosened his tense muscles. Traditional challenges would call for all removal of weapons and 'awu'asa, armour. Brute strength, fists and talons.

He heard his name again as Sara continued praying to her deities. They were close. He could feel his thwei, his blood, singing with anticipation. The doors to the clan leader's sanctum was just ahead. The ooman grabbed his belt just as he raised his arm to access his wrist computer. Set had to issue the challenge formally, announcing it to the entirety of the clan, no matter where they were. Their masks would announce it once they accessed the clan updates.

He lowered his arm as he heard the last of Sara's words, "Please don't leave me…"

Set huffed. He had already told her he wasn't selling her. That she needed constant reminding annoyed him a little, so he said nothing as he waited for the doors to open. He would discipline her later for doubting him. Vor'mekta would not keep him waiting for long. A challenge had been issued. Other yautjas would soon start arriving to witness the battle.

He was braced and ready. The doors opened and he pulled Sara into the room, his mandibles flaring beneath his mask automatically.

"Vor'mekta!" He snarled, his eyes seeing nothing but the larger, maskless burgundy yautja as he stood regally across the room. His yellow eyes fixated on Set, unblinking.

"Setg'in-yu'san," he answered, his dark red paws fisted at his side.

Set stopped about twenty feet away from the leader. He unhooked the chain from his waist and turned his head to glance down at Sara while pointing towards the wall. "Sit," he growled in English, dropping the chain loudly on the floor. The ooman was staring wide-eyed at the leader, she jumped, startled when he removed his mask and held it out to her without taking his gaze from Vor'mekta.

"Wolf…" she licked her fat lips, her heart beat wildly, and her fear surrounded him like a perfume.

"Sit," he repeated, pointing to the wall, "Stay," he added as an afterthought. He didn't want her moving. If somehow he lost this challenge, he needed to memorize where she was so that he could kill her with his wrist blades. He would not let her be taken by another.

Sara swallowed, her throat moving with the action and obeyed. He took note of where she was, implanting it in his brain so that he would know precisely where to aim. It would be quick and she would not feel it. He was taking her with him.

"You dare bring that thing in my chambers?" The leader growled, unmoving. Set's head whipped back towards Vor'mekta, his dreads snapped around his head, striking his shoulder, the beads of his life clicking together.

"You dare ignore me?" Set roared, facing the leader, mandibles flared in aggression.

"Have you lost your instincts?" Vor'mekta countered, his voice raising, he remained standing where he was, "you marked a ooman! _Prey _! You are s'yuit-de." Set bristled. He had never been called a pathetic fool before. His chest enlarged angrily.

"You are nothing but a trophy that has yet to be cleaned," Set returned.

"And you are h'ulij-bpe," Vor'mekta pointed at him, "the kiande amedha wounds have addled you!"

Set spread his arms and roared, the sound bellowing and echoing in the room. His claws opened wide and he bent his legs as he advanced towards Vor'mekta. How dare he insult him further! The leader answered, spreading his arms and copying Set, except he did not advance, he remained where he was.

They were ten feet apart and just as Set was about to launch himself at him, the leader straightened and raised a paw, the aggression leaving him momentarily, "Unarm."

Set stilled and also straightened suddenly. His mandibles clicked together as he turned on his heels and went to stand in front of a pale Sara that was hugging his mask to her chest as though it were a lifeline. Her eyes were leaking water and she watched in horror as Set began undressing. He set his armour on the ground beside her, until all that remained was his protective metal loincloth, his neck armour, and his protective footwear. His chest was bare, he'd removed the netting, back armour and pauldron.

Vor'mekta was doing the same when Set turned back to face him, removing everything, including the cloak of power, keeping the same gear Set had.

"You will make a terrible leader."

Set tensed, and slowly turned back to face his opponent. He was calmer, and he had regained control over his anger. Vor'mekta had almost succeeded in getting under his scales, was still trying if his last taunt was anything to go by. Set tightened his mandibles against his mouth, annoyed with himself for letting the leader get to him. He was better than this.

It was time to take note of their differences. Set was an avid hunter, hunted the most dangerous prey at every opportunity. His trophies reflected this. Vor'mekta was a politician, facing the problems of the clan, hunting very rarely. He was powerful, but his instincts were not as honed as Set's.

This was an unfair fight. That was why the red yautja was trying to anger Set. To give him an edge, and Set had almost given it to him. It would not happen again.

The leader roared at him and signalled him forward with his paws. Set heard the doors opening just as he advanced towards the leader. He answered and they collided with animalistic sounds that could have been mistaken on earth for fighting lions.


	32. Chapter 32

32

When Sara had been six years old, a large spider (in her childish mind, this thing had been the size of her hand) had fallen on her face while she had been playing in the barn, laying on her back in the hay. She had screamed and until this very moment, that had been the most terrifying moment in her life (bar this whole experience).

The terror she felt now, turned that whole episode into paradise. She was unable to stop the tears from rolling down her face as Wolf and the red yautja faced off. Sara had gone through a few emotions, from relief (no Amazon), to indignation (he'd commanded her to 'sit' and 'stay'...) to horror (he looked like he was about to fight…? Sweet Jesus… please no...), to a numb terror (_ oh god… _). She was clutching his helmet to her chest, gripping it with a white-knuckle hold. He had piled his armour all around her body (he still wore most of it, just his chest and back was bare), ignoring her so easily. She had been too afraid to bristle.

She moaned and whimpered at the same time as the two vastly different. Wolf was a dark green on the outer edges of his body, a gorgeous yellow on the inside, his chest and face, and speckled with green; and he was red where Wolf was green, and white instead of yellow, collided. Dramatic as it sounds, she had felt her entire body shake and she'd covered her ears with her hands at the deafening roars.

Wolf transformed before her very eyes. She was taken back to their first meeting where her indescribable fear began, when she saw him for the first time, huge and alien and menacing. His muscles rippled and bulged as the two males grappled, her eyes were riveted. She was so fixated on her hunter that she never noticed the crowd gathering (it was a huge room).

Black claws slashed out, animalistic growls echoed from all around, and fluorescent green blood splattered across the floor. Sara tensed and gasped as she was hit with a flashback of her car accident. That was the colour of their blood! _Oh god… _her eyes found Wolf and she froze. Four green lines marked horizontally across his pectorals. Red had scored the first blow.

She wanted to look away, but her mind and heart insisted she watched. Wolf charged Red, and was slashing at his midsection. His moves were calculated and direct, more bright green splashed. Sara swallowed the elephant trying to come out of her throat and shivered as Wolf and Red went down, slipping on the blood in their wrestling. Wolf got to his feet first and grabbed Red by his throat as the latter was standing up. He body slammed him back on the ground, he did not do this once, but _five _times.

The metal from his helmet was cutting into her skin unnoticed as Red tripped Wolf (that Red moved at all after what had just happened to him impressed her) and rolled over him, pinning him to the ground. He punched Wolf a handful of times before he was shoved off. Both hunters rolled to their feet, separated briefly. Sara's entire body jumped as they collided again, claws and arms reacting.

Her arms tensed as Wolf roared in pain. Red had torn a dread out of his head and blood pumped from the wound as though an artery had been hit. Her heart stopped and her life flashed before her eyes as his green blood pooled on the floor. Wolf's life blood… and she felt the blood drain from her body just as surely. It was like the wind was rushing towards her at the end of a narrow tunnel.

Wolf smashed his head into Red's face. The blood arced with his movement, and Sara saw it in slow motion as it hit the ground a couple feet away from her. Her lower lip wobbled and she stared in dumbfounded horror at the glowing blood. _He was bleeding out… _ She started rocking back and forth comfortingly.

She clenched her eyes closed and brought her hands together in front of her chest. She bowed her head and started praying. The sounds, cheers from a crowd she had all but ignored, roars and growls, those familiar, comforting noises that she associated with her alien lover, washed over her.

"Heavenly Father," her fingers clenched, "I beseech you to help Wolf survive this." She flinched when a pained roar echoed in the room, followed by the cheers of a bloodthirsty mob, "He's bleeding so much." He hated his hair touched, had warned her, growled at her, it was his weakness, it had to be. "Please do not forsake me here." Her eyelids tightened as more beastial noises were heard,"I cannot survive without him." Her voice lowered, her strength wavered, but she forced herself to continue, "_Please_ _hear my prayer_," she begged, "_Please_, just help him live, for me." She could see her mother kissing her small bible in her mind, "I beg of this in the name of your son, Jesus Christ," she paused, opened her eyes and raised her head to look at the fight, "Amen."

The words had barely left her mouth when she realized two things: first, Wolf had the upper hand, and second, they were barely ten feet away (holy shit!). He was holding Red by the throat and was driving his fist into his skull. Both Yautjas were covered in glowing, green blood. Her mouth opened and she swallowed back her scream as Red shoved Wolf away roughly.

Her yautja moved fast, and she was proud of him as he was instantly on top of Red again. She tried to look away when Wolf was taken down but found herself unable to. She had to see it with her own eyes. The crowd roared as Red and Wolf jumped to their feet only to merge together for a few moments before Wolf got the upper and a sickening bone crunching noise was heard. Red roared in pain as Wolf broke both the ulna and radius equivalent in his right arm.

The leader used his left to slash but Wolf blocked with his right arm and then shoved his left claws into Red's chest. Sara's eyes widened and she whimpered as Red screamed (it sounded like a lion dying, high-pitched and deafening). Wolf was pulling something from the other yautja's chest, she couldn't see what it was. There was a huge hole in Red's chest as he fell backwards and dropped to the ground into a seated position, green blood pumping onto the floor.

He raised his face to Wolf, who had come to stand above him, his left hand fully green, still holding whatever he had pulled from the leader. The room had gone silent as Red raised his head and spoke to Wolf. A conversation seemed to be happening and Sara gasped when Wolf's wrist blade exploded from his gauntlet and he decapitated the leader in one fell swoop.

Wolf bent and grabbed Red by the dreads before he raised it above his head with one arm and roared at all the yautjas that had gathered in the room. They all roared in response and their raised spears. Sara had to cover her ears.

The head was dropped to the ground unceremoniously and the crowd that had gathered began dispersing until all that remained was her and Wolf. He advanced towards her, clicking and chirping at her as he came, and dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Wolf protect Sara," he rumbled, reaching forward and grabbing her hand.

Sara burst into tears and nodded. "Oh god, yes you do…" she was unable told herself back as she wrapped her arms about his wide shoulders and hugged him tightly. She tried to be careful of his wounds, but her relief was palpable, "I fucking love you!" She sobbed burying her face in his neck, her body shaking with her words.

He froze, and started to purr loudly. The sound washing over her, calming her fears. His big arms wrapped around her gently and he lowered his head. His musk suddenly heavy in the air despite all his injuries.

"Good girl," he purred, his voice low and gravelly.


	33. Chapter 33

33

Taking the head of the leader was not easily done. Yautja hide was incredibly thick, the muscles beneath it dense on a level unequaled in the known universe. Two powerful hearts beat within their torso, pumping their life-giving thwei. This would be a challenge.

Set never noticed the gathering yautjas, to intent on wrestling with Vor'mekta for the upper hand. The latter slashed out and cut across Set's chest with his talons splattering his blood across the floor. He growled, they parted and before the leader could preen, Set charged and was swiping his claws across Vor'mekta's abdomen. There were layers to cut through to reach a yautja heart, Set was not going to waste time putting on show. He was shoved away roughly, but he yanked the red yautja down with him as they toppled to the ground, slipping on the thwei.

Centuries of hunting the kiande amedha had primed Set for this battle. He was up first, the leader was halfway up when he grabbed him by the throat and slammed him back to the ground. Set did not release Vor'mekta as he picked him up clear off the ground to repeat the process multiple times, stunning the leader briefly. It caught him off guard when Set found himself on his back, tripped by the supposedly stunned yautja.

"You are pauking an animal!" Vor'mekta snarled from over Set, driving his fist into his crest.

Set shoved him off roughly and ignored the taunt as rolled to his feet swiftly. He did not wait for the red yautja to be ready for him as he collided into him. He cut at the leader's abdomen some more until a sharp pain exploded in his head, sending lightning dancing down his spine. Pauker had torn a dreadlock from his head! Such a cowardly hit would not go ignored. His revenge was swift as he headbutted Vor'mekta in the face.

His talons hooked into the leader's neck guard and repeated the process a couple more times before letting him go to wobble unsteadily.

"Kill him!" A yautja roared from the gathering crowd. Set cared not to whom they spoke, he was fully focused on the leader. He ignored the "Skin him!" and the "Take his head!" That echoed across the room. He didn't even care if they were cheering for him or not.

Vor'mekta slashed at him weakly, a sign their leader was feigning. Set would not fall for the trap. Rather than take the advantage Vor'mekta presented, he blocked and sliced at his abdomen. He continued to weaken the muscle. The leader growled in pain and backed off. He raised his arms protectively, moving defensively.

Set straightened and narrowed his eyes at the leader. Vor'mekta had finally understood what Set was about and began protecting his midsection. "I'll crush one of your hearts," he threatened, spreading his mandibles, staring unblinking at the leader.

"I'll have your head first," Vor'mekta countered, and then pointed a talon in Sara's direction, "How can you stoop so low? They cannot breed with us!"

This was the first time he was forced to glance towards his ooman, she had her head bowed and her hands were clutched together in front of her. They were closer to her than he liked. In a blink he was in front of Vor'mekta, and slashing at his face to get him to drop his guard. He tripped him and dropped on top of him to continue slashing at his head.

"That is an earth monkey you are pauking!" The leader snarled as he pushed Set away roughly, only to find Set back on top. He got a couple more hits in before Vor'mekta rolled and kicked Set in the face. He shook his head briefly, and jumped to his feet. The leader's words rolled off his back like water.

The red yautja slashed out with his right paw, Set grabbed it and used his fist to break Vor'mekta's arm. The other yautja howled and made an attempt with his left paw to slash at Set. He blocked easily with his right arm and then sunk his talons into Vor'mekta upper abdomen where he had been systematically cutting away the flesh. He grabbed one of the leader's hearts and pulled it out of his chest.

A deafening shriek echoed throughout the room as Vor'mekta stumbled backwards and dropped to the floor, his thwei pumping from the wound. Set spread his mandibles and crushed the organ in his paw, green splattered everywhere.

"I stand my ground, you will make a terrible leader," Vor'mekta growled weakly, "But you beat me…" the leader coughed, "Paya guide your hunt and leadership, may you succeed where I have fallen."

"May you dance with the gods," Set clenched his fist, his ki'cti-pa, wrist blades, exploded from his gauntlet.

"Finish it," Vor'mekta hissed, "Cetanu comes."

The last words were barely out of his mouth when Set decapitated him. The head rolled towards him. He eyed it for a second before he bent and grabbed the leader by the hair. The mandibles spread in a dead mockery of a smile as he hefted it high into the air. Set's chest enlarged visibly as he roared his dominance over everyone. He was now the leader of his clan. They answered his call and all raised their weapons to him.

None would question him having a ooman pet now, and those that did, he would make and example of.

Setg'in-yu'san would be wearing the cloak of power. It would fall to him now to guide his people forward. He who had always lived in solitude. He dropped the head without preamble. A smaller yellow and green yautja hung in the background as the crowd began thinning out. Set flared his mandibles.

"Leave me," he snarled at the smaller yautja, he knew immediately what he had wanted and he was in no mood for it. He would be his aide in the leadership. The latter hesitated a moment before he nodded and left with the others.

He waited until the room was cleared before he turned his attention towards his trembling ooman. Sara had not moved from her position despite the fear he could smell on her. "Now you are safe," he clicked at her as he dropped to his knees in front of her. Her blank face reminded him that she hadn't understood a word he had said. Pauk. "Wolf protect Sara," he growled slowly hating her tongue. He grabbed her shaking hand with his large paw and wondered if the reading tools used to teach young yautjas to read could be used on a ooman.

Set was confused when water started leaking from Sara's eyes and she nodded. "Oh god, yes you do…" she threw herself at him, wrapping her small arms about his neck tightly, ignoring his wounds as she pressed herself to him. She was bawling loudly and through her sobs, Set heard words he'd been waiting to hear for a while. "I fucking love you!" Her face was buried in his neck, but he heard her clearly.

He stilled. His purr rumbled to life, he knew she was becoming softer as he wrapped his arms about her small body. Her fears washed away as he rubbed his brow against her head, his dau-shui surrounding them.

"Good girl," he purred, his paws rubbing down her back towards her ass and then back up to her shoulders. She had finally said the words that bonded her to him just as surely as if he were a ooman male. His purr deepened and he reached up to pick at the scab already forming over the hole where Vor'mekta had ripped out a dread. He pulled enough to get fresh blood flowing and covered his fingers.

Sara gasped as she noticed what he was doing and tried to stop him. "Stop that!"

He chuckled and lowered his paw to show her the fresh thwei, she was not so close to him any more. She made a grimace, her nose scrunching like a squirrel. He brought his fingers close to her face, at about mouth level. Her eyes widened and she looked horrified as the blood drained from her face leaving her already pale complexion flaxen.

"Eat." A black claw touched her lips. She turned her head away from him.

"No!" She shook her head and both her palms covered her mouth.

"Sara obey Wolf," he reminded her, poking the back of her hands. Her eyes widened and she looked at him as though he had betrayed her.

"Please don't make me eat your blood," she begged softly, her hands lowering. His purr deepened. She did not understand what he was trying to do.

"Swallow my thwei," he pushed his brow against her head gently, he spoke in his language, unsure how else to explain it to her, "It will grant you life," he whispered, twinning his tusks in her hair, "You will be mine for centuries instead of decades…" his purr vibrated her body.

His claw tapped her lower lip again. She whimpered but he could tell she was softening towards him, her body was trembling and her tiny hands were now clutching his arm. She clenched her eyes closed and very tentatively opened her mouth.

Set pushed two glowing green fingers into her mouth and growled his arousal loudly. She made a gagging noise and grabbed his wrist. She tried to pull his paw away but was unsuccessful. "Swallow," he commanded in english when he pulled his fingers out of her mouth, they were no longer glowing.

He reached up and wiped more blood on his fingers and returned them to her mouth. She was crying but she suckled on his fingers until they were clean. She was still clutching his wrist when he pulled his paw away for a final time and lowered his head to rub against hers again. "How you make me want you," he rumbled in his language.

She whimpered, her soft mouth opened and he slid his long tongue inside her warmth. She tensed but sucked on his tongue, her sounds turning into pleasurable ones. He could taste his blood and this made him hard. He could feel his cock emerging from his sheath beneath his metal loincloth.

He pulled away from her and slowly got to his feet. He didn't wait for her to follow suit, instead he picked her up without warning and made his way towards the throne on the other side of the room. What better way to inaugurate his rule, he thought. He was going to pauk his little ooman while seated on the great chair.

She would scream her pleasure for all hear.


	34. Chapter 34

34

Things had been going so well. Sure, she had lost the ability to be independent, and sure, freedom was overrated, but she was alive, and relatively unhurt. So it was going well as far as being kidnapped and lost in deep space went.

Until her alien lover decided to turn all… alien… and make her swallow his blood. She didn't want to know what that could entail. Raw animal blood was full of bacteria wasn't it? What if his blood was poisonous to her? What if it killed her? It was glowing… like radioactive glowing.

She had been horrified when she had seen him pick at the scab from his hair. Her heart had beaten madly in her chest in case he bled to death. And then the full measure of what he wanted her to do when he brought his green claws to her lips had sunk in. Oh god no… anything but that.

"Eat." A black claw touched at her mouth, demanding entry. She turned her head away from him and ducked her chin down. Sweet Jesus… please not this...

"No!" She shook her head quickly and both her palms covered her mouth as if to deny him entry.

"Sara obey Wolf." With those words her world came crashing down around her. Wolf had meant forever apparently… not just for the night of passion they had shared… she would have never agreed to obey him had she known that he would hold it over her head.

She had begged him not to force her, "Please don't make me eat your blood." He pointedly ignored her and purred heavily as he touched her lips again with his wet claw. And then he rubbed his forehead against hers as his tusks clicked and he spoke in his language directly into her ear. His mandibles played with her hair as his musk surrounded them, his clicks and growls deepening. Her entire body was vibrating and she could feel her arousal mounting.

Wolf pushed against her lips and she whimpered as she obeyed him silently. She did not want to see it and she barely managed from preventing herself from throwing up as two large fingers invaded her mouth. It was not something she wanted to ever repeat, and shuddered in disgust as he purred at her.

"Swallow," he growled at her. She was gripping his arm tightly, trying to pull him away but knowing she wouldn't succeed. That he returned to her mouth with more blood was almost game over for this little tryst he was planning. She was going to vomit all over him if he didn't stop this soon. She was fighting her stomach so hard that she was bawling as she licked his fingers cleaned. The fucking bastard…

And then he lowered his head and rubbed the side of his face against hers, whispering gutturally in his language. She groaned, her lips parting for just a second. Long enough for Wolf to push his tongue into her mouth, tempting her tongue to dance with his more agile one. There was no preventing the moan that escaped into his opened mouth.

Sara was so into the kiss that she squeaked in surprise when he suddenly pulled away and picked her up off the ground none to gently. He was carrying them to an ornate chair on the other side of the room surrounded by skulls, weapons and trophies, dipped in silver.

"Wolf?" She whispered as he stood beside the throne, holding her against his body with one arm, while he unclapsed his metal belt with the other hand. Everything dropped to the ground unceremoniously and she realized he was naked, except for his greaves and boots. His green cock was standing to attention as he sat down on the chair.

She was about to clamber off him to remove the loincloth she was wearing when he surprised her and flipped her upside down on his chest. She made a half-scream, half-gasp noise as his large hands held her thighs apart and he brought her to his face, his mandibles spreading, his long tongue slithering into her wet folds.

Sara moaned as her hair hung around her head, and her legs flexed uselessly around his head. She was facing towards his body, her breasts rubbing against his pectorals quite in close proximity of his engorged penis.

""W-wolf-" she stuttered his name as he laved her clitoris like a starving man. Her whole body twitched, on fire from his onslaught. She wasn't thinking straight when she grabbed his shaft with both hands. His legs spread wider, giving her more access to him, to his knot, he growled against her cunt, sending delicious vibrations directly into her core.

She grabbed his knot and began massaging it. She then leaned in for the coup de grace. She flicked her tongue over the tapered end of his penis. He jolted as though someone had hit him with a cattle prod. His reaction excited her, she knew that he had never had this done, she'd seen their females… and so Sara latched her mouth onto his cock and she hollowed her cheeks, sucking on his dick like it contained the fountain of youth. She wasn't very good at this, but she figured that it probably wouldn't matter to him as he had nothing to compare her with.

There was a high pitched animal shriek that surprised her, and before she could contemplate what the sound meant, she found herself unceremoniously dropped on her head. She squeaked in pain and curled into a tight ball on the ground, rubbing her crown painfully.

"Ow!" She hissed, holding her head. Large hand grabbed her by the shoulder and stood her to her knees on the ground. Gentle claws rubbed along her scalp and a loud purr vibrates along the ground.

He clicked at her, his mandibles moving rapidly, his words flowing over her before they stopped and he uttered one word, "Sorry."

She glared at him but then smiled sheepishly at him. "I guess it's my fault, you were holding me upside down," she chuckled, her face flushing. He nodded regally.

"Sei-i," he agreed, with a click, and then he narrowed his eyes at her as he spread his legs wider. A small smile appeared on her mouth despite her blush at his blatant invitation and she raised herself to a standing position, she wasn't going to reach him on her knees, he was too big.

She stood between his legs and bent over him, enfolding his large cock between her soft breasts. He arched beneath her and growled in satisfaction. His claws curled into the throne's arm rests, flaking the metal.

"Do you like this?" She cooed at him as she rubbed her breasts up and down his lubricated shaft, bending her head a little to suckle at the tip of his dick.

He did not grab her head, at all. His claws sunk into the chair instead. His hips were moving, trying to match her mouth and her hands, bucking beneath her awkwardly. She groaned around him, lashing him with her tongue while he vibrated uncontrollably, his purr was unsteady and uneven. His taste was not much different from his smell. The lubrication was slimy and clear, and tasted like she assumed fresh cut grass would taste like.

Sara released her breasts, and one hand began stroking his thick penis rhythmically, her fingers clenching on the knot below with the other and finally her tongue lashing him. His hips lifted off the chair while his head and feet pushed down on the ground and back of chair. Wolf's mandibles spread wide, and she noticed the knot swelling in her hand, she squeezed it just as he exploded in her mouth.

His accompanying roar was deafening. She swallowed automatically, and her eyes widened as it kept coming, two, three, four…! She reared up, choking on his semen, his cock still pulsing, still ejaculating. What in the world…? She backed away from him, her chin, throat and breasts covered with the lines of white (but with a green tinged) fluids.

He chuckled slowly at her horrified expression, his big body lax on the chair now, his eyes half-lidded (he looked like a giant cat that got the cream, he was even purring like one). His scales were shiny on his abdomen, he was covered in a white, green tinged, substance (much like she was). So that's what it looked like… his cock was still erect but she noticed it was slowly receding back into his body. It paused in its retreat as she kept looking at it. Her breath hitched and she tore her eyes away to look at his face. He was watching her intently again, the look of contentment replaced already. She was prey again…

She swallowed and her hand went to her sticky throat automatically. He leaned forward, and very gently grabbed her to bring her close to his body. He was purring heavily.

"Wolf want Sara," he growled against the side of her head, she trembled as he pulled her to kneel on his thighs, he leaned down and purred in her ear as his tusk tickled the lobe, "More."


	35. Chapter 35

35

It was with uncharacteristic perfunctory that Set removed his belt and metal loincloth. It dropped to the floor unheeded as he sat naked, except for his greaves and boots, on the leader's throne. Sara astride his lap, facing him.

His throne now.

He rumbled as he took in a deep breath of air. Blood and Sara's arousal intermingled around him to form an intoxicating bouquet. The smell of battle and sex a heedy mixture. Set took the initiative and flipped Sara completely without warning her.

She squeaked but did not fight as he brought her cunt to his jaw. He would drink deep from his ooman. Set's long tongue dove within her pussy, pushing against her walls as he twirled it inside her. She made the noises he liked to hear, her thighs trembling around his head.

His nickname echoed in the silence of the large chamber, his cock twitched and he paid particular attention to the nub of flesh responsible for this external stimulation. He was going to make sure she soaked him, covered him in her scent so that they would all know she was his.

Set thought it was a brilliant plan until his ooman undermined him completely. He hadn't understood her intentions when she grabbed his cock with her small hands. He had growled in pleasure against her cunt lips, his mandibles barely touching her sensitive skin. Sara nimble fingers with blunt claws then squeezed on his knot, mimicking her tight little hole. He thrilled and then he jerked violently in absolute pleasure as she flat tongue licked the head of his dick.

He leaned away from her, his arms shaking as she followed the move with something even more enthralling. Her fat lips locked around his cockhead and she suckled him exactly as he had envisioned that day she ate the berries. His mouth went lax and Set found himself making a noise he would have never associated with himself. Ever.

Set whimpered. The sound beast-like and high-pitched. His strength left him all at once, no warning, his muscles turning to gelatin. Gravity pulled Sara from his weakened paws and she fell to the metal floor directly on her head. She grunted and curled into a fetal position on the ground, her small hands holding the top of her cranium painfully.

Pauk. Embarrassment flooded him and he bristled for half a heartbeat before reaching down and pulling her to a kneeling position. His talons ran along her scalp and he was already purring his shame.

"Ow!" Her voice is barely a whisper.

"I apologize, you little fool," he clicked at her quickly, a few emotions going through him: embarrassed, aroused, pleased and anger at himself, "I could have killed you! You need to…" he trailed off as he realized he was speaking to her in his language. He snapped his teeth shut and forced one english word out, "Sorry."

A small smile was on her fat lips, and then she laughed. The sound unexpected, it surprised him. "I guess it's my fault," he agreed. It was. "You were holding me upside down," she chuckled, her face flooding with her red blood.

He nodded slowly. "Sei-i," his tusks clicked as he continued in his native tongue, "But now that I am prepared, you will not find me so weak." His eyes narrowed down at her and he spread his legs wider, giving her the perfect opening to continue as she had done. He wanted her to continue. His cock was panting, wet with not just her saliva and his lubrication.

Her lips lifted and she got to her feet unsteadily. He watched her teats bounce with the movement before she stunned him _again _, and wrapped her flesh around his dick. He just prevented himself from making more shameful noises at the softness she was surrounding him. Set growled and thrust his hips against her chest reflexively. His talons cut into the silver coating of the throne's armrest.

"Do you like this?" She purred, her vixen eyes watching him as she rubbed her glands up and down his lubricated cock. She would touch his sensitive tip with her tongue and lips every now and then, scrambling his thoughts.

Sara was mating him with her mouth. The idea inconceivable. The pleasure incomparable. He was afraid to touch her with his paws. He did not want to kill her in his lust. He had to remain in control. He was purring for her and him now. His talons were shredding the silver as he tried to synch with her movement but failed abysmally. She was so pyode...

Her tiny tongue touched the side of his flared cockhead. His purr lost its steadiness and he bodily shook. Still she suckled, squishing her fleshy mounds around him. He wanted to pauk her now. He moved his arms to grab her when she thwarted his plans yet again. She wrapped her hand about the shaft of his cock and while assaulting him with her mouth pumped him _hard _. He grunted, and then froze as her other hand squeezed his knot.

Set had never ejaculated outside of a female before. He bucked right off the throne, his mandibles spread in preparation for the roar that started in his chest and exploded from his maw as the same time as he released his seed down her greedy gullet.

_ Paya! She was drinking him _! Her throat constricted around his pulsating cock, and as he kept ejaculating, she reared up from him, his green tinted seed arcing over his chest, and abdomen. It fell in spurts down her chin and onto her mammary glands. He found himself wanting to rub it into her skin. Set adjusted his original plan of marking himself in her scent to marking her with his.

His big body relaxed on the throne as he looked at his little ooman in satisfaction. She was perhaps an Earth monkey as Vor'mekta pointed out, but she had lips, and his monkey loved him. His purr was steady again and he watched her languidly for a moment until he noticed her staring at his cock. His knot was still swollen, having just ejaculated, and preventing a full retreat back into his sheath.

Set was reminded that his female had not been given her full pleasures. She was looking at his groin hungrily. His blood rushed to his flaccid member, his yautja stamina coming to the fore. His eyes narrowed and he watched her with unblinking intensity.

She swallowed audibly and her hand went to her cum-covered throat. He leaned forward, and pulled her towards him with a paw. He was purring heavily, his musk saturated them.

"Wolf want Sara," he spoke slowly against the side of her head, she was shaking as he pulled her to kneel on his thighs, his dick rising behind her ass, touching against her crack. He spread his mandibles wide so that he could stimulate her lobe as he growled demandingly in her ear, "More."

His ooman was unmoving on his lap. Set grabbed the back of her head and held her still as his tongue pushed into her mouth. He had never tasted his seed before and found that as long as it was on her body when he did, it did not bother him much. He was rubbing his semen into her netted teats with his other hand as he coaxed her tongue to dance with his.

He withdrew his tongue and his paws moved to the globes of her ass. Her breath hitched as he spread her cheeks wide, pushing her down so that she could feel his length with her cunt lips and anus. Her fluids coated the side of his shaft as he slid it up the back of her slit. She moaned and her tiny hands grabbed at his shoulders, her blunt nails digging at his scales.

"Moan again little pet," Set purred deeply as he slid up her slit again, he pushed his brow against her head. Her hips gyrated before her forcibly stilled her, wanting to hear her frustrated noises has he controlled the pace at which she would feel him.

"Wolf!" His nickname was whimpered and he purred in pleasure.

"Good," he spoke as though she understood him, she acted as though she did, "Again, pet," he chirped seductively, his mandibles touching her hair, "And I will seat myself deep in your cunt." Her small hands flexed on his shoulders, and she moaned as he glided over her cunt lips from behind a third time. "Sei-i," he rumbled with pride and then used his superior strength to impale her on his length. Her wet pussy clenched around his cock, and he felt her orgasm immediately, "Shower your leader with devotion."

She screamed as he bounced her roughly on his lap. He was not gentle in the process and made sure to swipe his thumb over the swollen little nub of flesh she called a clitoris. His grip tightened on her skin and his talons broke skin as the copper scent of her blood assailed his sense of smell. Sara never noticed, too intent she was on how he was making her feel.

Set wanted her delirious with desire, and not because he wanted to knot her (he couldn't since it was still swollen), simply because he could. He already knew Yautja stamina was beyond human comprehension. He set a brutal pace for her to follow, making her scream until her voice was hoarse and raw and she fell unconscious on his chest.

Buried hilt deep in her heat, his knot had long deflated, he hugged her to his body. Content to sit here until she woke and he could repeat the process all over again. He would wear the cloak of power after he was done thoroughly seeding her, he was fully healed and his nephew was buried.

His computer beeped at his wrist, he knew it was the smaller yautja from before. Set ignored it, lost in thought. His new duties would not be easy. He had after all set a precedent. He was the first yautja to bring a ooman pet to live within the clan. He would have to amend some policies, discuss with the Council of Ancients and contact the Empress… but that could wait.

Setg'in-yu'san closed his eyes and sighed in deep contentment. Sara snuggled into his chest. He flicked his claw along the keys of his wrist data device and ignored his new aid.

He had earned his rest.


End file.
